Mashed Potatoes
by Mia Masen
Summary: Mississipi, 1964. Un regreso a casa y un recuentro con un viejo amor. ¿Sigue Edward Cullen siendo ese mismo niño inocente?
1. Vecinos

**MASHED POTATOES.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de . Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

**.**

**Capítulo I**

Greenville, Mississippi. Año 1954.

- 7 años -

.

En el verano, siempre me recostaba sobre el césped para observar el cielo.

Papá decía que si lograba ver el momento en que el sol aparecía de entre las nubes, y pedía un deseo, este se cumpliría a las siete de la tarde del mismo día. Sólo lo hacía los sábados y domingos, porque en los días de semana iba a la escuela.

Tenía la costumbre de hacerlo a las diez de la mañana. A las once. No siempre a las doce. Pero estos últimos días puse la alarma en el reloj y me levanté a las ocho de la mañana para verlo.

Las hormigas caminaban por mi cabello, mi ropa se ensuciaba de césped. Todo eso porque necesitaba comprar una muñeca, y sólo el sol me cumpliría ese deseo.

A veces sentía que si me concentraba mucho, surgiría. Pero eran tiempos difíciles.

Mamá apareció en el jardín y me dejó un vaso con jugo a mi lado.

— ¿Todavía no aparece? —preguntó ella.

— No. Sigue nublado.

— ¿Por qué no entras y me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo? —dijo mientras volvía a ingresar a la casa.

Entre las dos, mamá era la que más fácil se rendía. Desearía que papá estuviese aquí para esperar conmigo, pero había salido a hacer compras.

Me levanté del suelo para tomar un poco del jugo de naranja que mi mamá me había traído y descansar un poco los ojos. Tenía sueño.

El barrio donde vivíamos era muy silencioso los sábados por la mañana, nunca había nada,por eso mis ojitos se fueron al auto que llegaba y se estacionaba en la casa de en frente. Que yo sepa, ahí no vivía nadie.

Del auto salieron personas. Un papá, una mamá y tres niños. Uno de ellos era una niña y parecía tener mi edad. Rápidamente miré su vestido rosa, su cabello recogido y la muñeca que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Seguro ella tenía muñecas nuevas. Seguro ella me prestaría una. Quería conocerla, _era bonita_.

— Mamá, ¿quiénes son los de en frente? —pregunté señalando con mi dedo y ella me regañó diciendo que eso era de mala educación.

— Deben ser los vecinos nuevos —Mamá sonreía—. Ven, límpiate las manos y vamos a saludarlos.

Le hice caso a mamá y fui hasta el baño para lavarme las manos llenas de tierra y césped. Me esperó en la puerta y cruzamos la calle para saludarlos.

Ella habló por un buen rato con los dos adultos. No entendí lo que decían, pero ella parecía feliz de conocerlos y ellos contentos de estar aquí.

— Ella es mi pequeña, Isabella—habló de mí y los ojos claros de esos dos adultos bajaron hasta mi altura—. Ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos, Carlisle y EsmeCullen.

Me olvidé de sus nombres en el momento en que mami los dijo, pero eran muy lindos. El hombre tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, y la señora los ojos verdes y el cabello como el café que papá toma en las mañana. Me sonreían y eso me puso nerviosa.

Ellos presentaron a sus hijos. Los tres tenían la misma estatura y ojos claritos. Uno era un poco grandote y sonreía amistosamente. La niña del vestido rosa me saludó y su voz era muy dulce.

Pero el que más llamó mi atención fue el último. Teníael cabello castaño claro y estaba bien, pero bien peinadito. Sus ojos de color verde. No parecía ser hermano de los otros porque era muy callado.

Era muy lindo. Sentí cosquillas en el estómago cuando me saludó.Quería jugar con él.

Mamá se despidió de los vecinos y tomó mi mano para que volviésemos a la casa, pero yo quería hablar con aquél niño.

— ¡Qué familia más simpática! ¿Verdad, Bella? —dijo mamá con una sonrisa enorme mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

— Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con el niño de en frente? —pedí.

— No, cariño. Los Cullen acaban de mudarse y quieren desempacar tranquilos. Podrás jugar con su hija mañana.

Mamá había oído mal. ¡Yo no quería jugar con la niña, quería jugar con el niño de ojos verdes!

Al día siguiente, volví a mi rutina de recostarme sobre el césped para ver si esta vez salía el sol. Hoy hacía un poco de calor, así que mis chances eran buenas.

Cada tanto miraba hacia la casa de en frente para ver si alguien salía o entraba. Muchos vecinos se acercaron a saludar a los Cullen ayer, pero ninguno de los niños salía.

Eran a las once de la mañana cuando el padre salió con uno de sus hijos y un pequeño perro que llevaban de la correa.

Me levanté del césped y vi que era el niño de ojos verdes. ¡Tenía que ir a saludarlo!

Tal y como mi papá me había enseñado, me paré en la vereda y observé durante cinco segundos ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla. Ningún auto por el camino. Y fui hasta la vereda de en frente.

El padre se había marchado adentro de la casa y el niño de ojos verdes jugaba con el pequeño perro y una pelota de beisbol.

— ¡Hola! Soy Bella. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me acerqué y le saludé con las manos detrás de mí.

El niño me miró con desconfianza.

— Papá dice que no debo hablar con extraños —dijo él acariciando al perrito.

— ¡No soy una extraña! —me quejé—. Soy tu vecina de en frente. Nos saludamos ayer.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron y luego se fijó en el perrito.

— Tú no te llamas Bella. Te llamas Isabella—murmuró sin mirarme.

— Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella —contesté preguntándome cómo podía recordar eso si yo ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de sus padres.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, ahora mirándome a los ojos.

— Porque me gusta —encogí mis hombros.

— Yo me llamo Edward —me contó y alzó su mano para poder estrecharla.

— Hola, Edward —le saludé sonriente. Me gustaba su nombre.

— Supongo que ya no somos extraños —dijo mientras dejaba de jugar con el perrito para poder hablarme. Se le notaba de mejor humor.

El sol hacía que los ojos de Edward brillaran como dos piedritas.

— Me gustan tus ojos —dije rápidamente.

Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas y sus ojos se agrandaron.

— ¿En verdad? —me preguntó.

— Sí. Son muy lindos —asentí.

Sonrió.

— Me gusta tu cabello —señaló las dos trencitas que mamá me había hecho en la mañana.

Volví a sentir como si muchas mariposas volaran en mi estómago y me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho Edward.

El papá de Edward apareció frente a nosotros.

—Hola, señor Cullen—le saludé, como papá me había enseñado que debía de hacer frente a los mayores.

— Hola, Bella —El señor Cullen era agradable. ¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba que me llamaran así?—. Veo que ya conociste a Edward, ¿no?

— Sí, es muy lindo —sonreí volviendo a juntar mis manitas detrás de mi espalda.

El señor Cullen se puso a reír.

— ¿Ya has saludado a Bella, Edward? —le preguntó—. Tienes que comportarte como un caballero frente a las damas, hijo.

Edward volvía a jugar con el perrito y asintió una sola vez. Sus mejillas seguían rojitas.

— Ah, es un poco tímido. Pero seguro van a ser buenos amigos —su papá le despeinó el cabello y eso le dio cosquillas a Edward.

Yo quería ser amiga de Edward porque me parecía un niño muy apuesto y agradable.

Él y sus hermanos empezaron a ir a la misma escuela que yo. Cuando encontré a Edward en el mismo salón que iba, me puse tan contenta como si el sol hubiese salido de entre las nubes.

Él era tímido. No decía mucho, pero siempre se sabía las respuestas en las clases de matemáticas. Yo siempre me acercaba a hablarle en los recreos. Pasaron los días y él y yo platicábamos todo el tiempo. Edward podía ser muy, pero muy simpático. Nos volvimos mejores amigos.

Un día, en el recreo, estaba buscando a Edward para almorzar juntos. Hoy tenía sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada del que siempre le gustaba probar. Lo encontré sentado en una de las hamacas, solo.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —saludé acercándome a la otra hamaca.

Se asustó. No me había escuchado.

— Bella, no te oí —suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no estás almorzando? —pregunté al ver que su pequeña lonchera se encontraba en el suelo, cerca de la hamaca.

— Estoy triste —me contó mirando hacia el suelo, con una carita de pena.

— ¿Por qué estás triste? —pregunté con tristeza.

— Un niño me preguntó si tenía una _novia_. Le dije que no y me dijo que si no conseguía una, sería un perdedor.

— ¿_Novia_? —pregunté con sorpresa.

— Sí —contestó—. Mamá no deja que Alice tenga novio hasta que cumpla quince años. Así que no creo que encuentre una niña que quiera.

— Pero hay muchas niñas, Edward —le dije porque lo que decía me parecía tonto—. ¿Qué opinas de Jessica?

— Nunca me devuelve las crayolas. Es odiosa —hizo un gesto de rechazo.

— ¿Y Ángela? —se lo pregunté. Se sentaban juntos en las clases de Matemáticas.

— No me gusta —contestó, sin decir nada más que eso.

Me puse a pensar si otra niña estaría dispuesta a ser la novia de Edward. Él era muy lindo, amable y caballeroso. Tenía que haber.

— ¿Por qué no lo eres tú, Bella? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa que tenía que tanto me gustaba—. Eres divertida, amable… y me gusta tu cabello.

Mis mejillas se habían puesto coloradas. Las mariposas aparecían de nuevo.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté ocultando mi rostro con penita.

— Sí —asintió con ganas.

— A mí me gusta también tu cabello, y tu sonrisa y tus ojos —le dije porque había dicho lo que le gustaba de mí. Se rió.

— Entonces, serás mi novia —decidió.

— ¿Seremos… novios? —pregunté porque no tenía idea qué es lo que haríamos ahora.

— Sí. Tú eres mi novia. Yo soy tu novio —dijo y me ofreció su mano para que la tomara.

Junté mi mano con la suya y se sintió muy bien. Nunca antes había tomado de la mano a un niño. ¡Ni había tenido un novio!

— ¿Y qué es lo que los novios hacen? —yo no sabía mucho. Mamá y papá habían sido novios hace tiempo. Pero yo sólo veía que dormían en la misma habitación.

— Mi papá siempre le da besitos a mi mamá —dijo pensando en esto un buen rato.

Nos miramos un momento sin separar nuestras manos, y Edward se acercó para darme un besito en la mejilla rápidamente.

Mi cara se puso más caliente que el sol y sentí cosquillas en todas partes. ¡Un niño me había besado! Y había sido Edward, el niño más apuesto que había conocido en toda mi vida. Yo le sonreí contenta por lo que había hecho, y él también lo hizo.

Edward y yo estuvimos tomados de la mano durante todo el viaje en el autobús de regreso a casa. Un niño nos preguntó por qué lo hacíamos. Él respondía siempre "porque ella es mi novia". Para cuando llegamos, me volvió a dar un besito en la mejilla y esperó hasta que yo entrara a mi casa para volver a la suya con sus hermanos.

Mamá me saludó y me preguntó qué tal había estado mi día. Yo le contesté:

— ¡Tengo un novio!

Ella no me preguntó quién era porque estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono, y eso me molestó porque yo quería contárselo a todo el mundo.

Me di cuenta que no tenía idea qué es lo que hacían los novios además de los besitos y las manos juntas. Y yo quería ser una buena novia para Edward, así no volverían a llamarlo "perdedor".

Por eso, más tarde en la noche, decidí espiar a mamá y a papá cuando veían la televisión. Ellos siempre veían historias para adultos, por eso pensé que sería buena idea ver algo allí.

Bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado porque ellos creían que ya había ido a la cama. Me arrastré hasta detrás del sillón donde se encontraban y miré el programa que estaban viendo.

Estaban un hombre y una mujer hablando. Estaban gritándose cosas y parecían enfadados. No me gustaba. El hombre, en un momento, se acercó a la mujer y sus bocas se juntaron. Mis ojos saltaron como dos platos al ver que sus labios se quedaban bien pegaditos. Las manos del hombre acariciaban el cuello y el brazo de la mujer mientras seguían besándose una y otra vez.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero se estaban dando muchos besos como el que Edward me había dado a mí. Y se los daban en los labios. Imaginar los labios de Edward en los míos me hacía sentir muy extraña. Pero esto era divertido, quería contárselo sólo para saber qué opinaba.

Al día siguiente, en el recreo, Edward me estaba contando sobre el lastimado que se hizo en la patita su perro y como lo tuvieron que llevar al veterinario. Tocó la campana de regreso a los salones y tomé su mano.

— Ven, vamos a un lugar secreto.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó—. Bella, tenemos que ir a clases…

— Sólo es un ratito, decimos que te sentías mal —contesté mientras nos dirigíamos hasta el baño de la escuela.

Entramos al de niñas porque me daba mucha cosa entrar al de niños. Decían que estaba sucio siempre.

— Bella, éste es el baño de las niñas. No puedo estar aquí —él se asustó porque podrían regañarnos por esto.

— ¡No hay nadie! —le avisé para que se calmara un poco. Entramos a uno de los baños y cerramos la puerta—. Listo, ahora nadie nos molestará.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y le sonreí.

— Anoche vi una película para adultos escondida —conté el secreto mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿En verdad? —Edward se sorprendió.

— Quería saber qué era lo que hacían los novios —encogí mis hombros.

— Ah… ¿Y qué hacen? —preguntó.

— Se daban muchos, pero muchos besos —dije—. ¿Quieres que intentemos?

Él me sonrió.

— Está bien.

Edward se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

— No en las mejillas. Tiene que ser en los labios —le avisé señalando los míos.

— ¿En los labios?—Edward no entendía.

— Sí. Tenemos que juntar nuestros labios —conté recordando lo que había visto en la televisión.

— Bueno… —él accedió con más seguridad y yo me quedé bien quietita, arrodillada, con los brazos cruzados.

Cerré los ojos y acerqué mis labios esperando a sentir los de Edward. Sentía muchos nervios; algo se movía en mi estómago y mis manos sudaban por la espera.

Cuando los sentí, me sentía igual o más rara que anoche cuando lo vi en la televisión. Abrí mis ojitos y encontré a Edward con los ojos cerrados, muy cerca de mí. Me gustó la cercanía. Me gustó estar tan pegadita a él y sentir sus labios que eran suaves como los míos. Se separó de mí y yo le sonreí bien colorada. Se había sentido bien.

— ¿Y? —pregunté.

— Se sintió… muy bien —suspiró como yo.

— El otro beso que se daban en la televisión era juntando las lenguas —recordé.

— ¿Las lenguas? —esto le parecía asqueroso.

Me acerqué a él.

— Intentémoslo —Esta vez, no cerré los ojos. Abrí mi boca y saqué la lengua. Edward hizo lo mismo y nos acercamos lo suficiente para que nuestras lenguas se tocaran.

¡Nos dio mucho asco! Nos alejamos rápidamente, sintiendo que eso era muy cochino y que no se sentía para nada bien.

— No sé cómo lo hacen los adultos —me impresioné.

— Quizás sus lenguas saben mejor —dijo Edward—. Pero es asqueroso.

Asentí varias veces y le dije que podíamos volver a intentar con los besos en los labios. Esos no eran malos y se sentían muy bien.

Estábamos pegaditos, sentados muy cerca del otro. Nuestras caras se tocaban y juntábamos nuestros labios un par de veces. Primero eran besos largos que duraban muchos segundos, hasta que luego, Edward decidió probar dar varios besos de ese tipo, pero con un poco más de rapidez, haciendo que fuesen muchos besitos a mis labios. Mi rostro cosquilleaba, mis piernas temblaban y yo me sentía muy, pero muy feliz al lado de él.

Hasta que oímos que alguien ingresaba al baño y abría la puerta del cubículo, descubriéndonos. Era la maestra de Lengua que nos regañó una y otra vez por estar escondidos dándonos besos en el baño de niñas.

Nos llevó a la oficina del director y llamaron a nuestros padres. Yo sentía mucho miedo porque nunca antes me habían regañado o había venido a esta oficina. Edward me tomó de la mano varias veces para que yo no me sintiera mal.

Volvimos temprano a casa ese día y no me pude despedir bien de Edward porque mis padres se molestaron mucho. Esa noche me castigaron y discutieron mucho entre ellos. Sólo esperaba no haberlos enfadado tanto. ¿Cuál era el problema si yo quería a Edward? ¿Haberme escapado de las clases?

Yo no tenía sueño, no paraba de pensar en por qué mis padres se gritaban en el piso de abajo. Imaginé que Edward tal vez pasaba lo mismo que yo y me sentí culpable porque yo le había dicho que fuésemos al baño.

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir después de haber llorado un poco, cuando sentí que algo golpeaba mi ventana.

¡Era Edward! ¡Se había subido al árbol y acercado hasta la ventana!

Corrí hasta ella para abrirla.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? —me asusté.

— Soy bueno subiendo árboles —contestó con una sonrisa y entró al dormitorio—. No podía dormir pensando que te sentías triste.

— Yo tampoco —murmuré triste—. Papá y mamá no han hecho nada más que gritarse en toda la noche.

— ¿Están enojados contigo? —preguntó él.

— No lo sé —encogí mis hombros—. Creo que sí. Por eso me castigaron sin cenar.

Edward sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era una pequeña bolsa de plástico con tres galletas.

— Toma. Te las regalo.

La tomé y sonreí contenta. Eran ricas.

— Gracias.

Mamá golpeó la puerta del dormitorio preguntando por mí. Edward se asustó.

— ¡Rápido! Detrás de la cortina —le avisé para que se escondiera allí así mi mamá no lo descubriría.

Él lo hizo y mamá abrió la puerta. No supe cómo, pero miró hacia donde estaba Edward y suspiró. Se acercó hasta allí y abrió la cortina.

— Edward, sal de ahí. Ven, te llevaré a casa —mi mamá no sonaba tan molesta. Edward lucía apenado y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas como las mías cuando él me besaba. Lo llevó de la mano hasta afuera y cerró la puerta, apagando la luz de dormitorio para que me echase a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía muy mal. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, tenía frío pero estaba sudando, como si hiciese mucho calor. Mamá dijo que había pescado una gripe porque, al parecer, Edward también estaba enfermo. Pude faltar a clases esa semana, pero no pude ver a Edward, y eso me puso en verdad muy, muy triste.

El fin de semana me desperté sintiéndome mejor, además de saber que podría volver a ver a Edward.

Pero no fue así.

Estaba en mi dormitorio, ordenando mi cama sólo para que mamá se pusiera contenta y me dejara ir hasta la casa de los Cullen para visitar a Edward, cuando ella y papá entraron al dormitorio luciendo serios.

— Bella, tenemos que hablar contigo, corazón —empezó mi mami.

Me hicieron sentar en el borde de la cama mientras los dos me miraban fijamente.

— Tú sabes que mamá y papá se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo papi—. Se conocieron de jóvenes y se han querido desde entonces. Por eso te tuvimos a ti. Porque te estábamos esperando, y has sido el mejor regalo que el cielo nos ha dado. Pero a veces, los papás y las mamás, con el tiempo, ya no se quieren tanto como solían hacerlo.

— Y eso no es culpa de nadie, cielo —dijo mami—. No es culpa tuya, ni de tu padre, ni mía. Son cosas que suceden porque debían suceder. Por eso, lo mejor que pueden hacer es separarse para que vuelvana ser felices otra vez, cada uno por su cuenta.

— Nosotros somos muy felices de tenerte, mi amor. Y seguiremos siendo la misma familia que hemos sido durante este tiempo, ella será tu mamá, y yo tu papá, pero no estaremos viviendo en la misma casa.

— Por eso, Bella. Irás a vivir conmigo en Alabama —terminó mi mamá.

_¿Qué?_ ¿Mamá y papá ya no estarían juntos? ¿Se separarían? ¿Tendría que mudarme?

— ¡Pero yo quiero estar aquí! ¡Yo quiero estar con Edward! —protesté.

— Cielo, quiero que me escuches una cosa —papá sonaba como si me fuera a regañar—. Edward es un chico muy bueno y sé que lo quieres, pero eres muy jovencita para tener ese tipo de trato con él. Sus padres y nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que se distancien un poco y…

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡No me quiero separar de él!

Me puse a llorar encima de mi almohada sin querer oír a nadie. Yo no quería que mamá dejara de querer a papá. ¿Por qué ya no se querían como antes? ¿Podía hacer algo para que volvieran a quererse? Tampoco quería irme de aquí; me gustaba mi escuela, mi casa, mis amigos, mi cuarto. Me gustaba ser vecina de Edward, yo quería seguir siendo su novia. ¿Por qué éramos jóvenes? ¿Por qué no podíamos?

Pero nada sirvió contra ellos. Mamá empacó todas mis cosas y me obligó a que en la mañana siguiente, una muy lluviosa, nos marcháramos de la casa.

Yo lloraba una y otra vez, yo no quería vivir sólo con mi mamá, quería a mi papi también. Iba a extrañarlo.

No quería hablar con nadie.

Papá se despidió de mí diciéndome que nos veríamos y que no dejaríamos de estar juntos. Eso no me hizo sentir tan bien como creí.

Cuando estaba saliendo del patio de mi casa, oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

— ¡Bella! —era la voz de Edward. Mojado por la lluvia, se acercaba a mí, con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Edward! Estás mojándote —le regañé. Sus ropas ya estaban sucias.

— ¿Te irás? —me preguntó con tristeza.

Asentí una sola vez, sintiendo que volvería a llorar.

— ¿Me prometes que volverás? —pidió él.

— Sí —dije prometiendo que lo haría. Tendría que volver a ver a Edward.

Él sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era una pequeña pulserita de piedritas blancas. Me la puso en la muñeca y me abrazó.

— Te lo regalo. Te voy a extrañar, mucho —me dijo y yo le abracé con mucha fuerza. ¡Yo no quería esto!

— Bella, vamos —mi mamá me dijo mientras abría la puerta del taxi.

Edward se separó un poquito de mí y me dio un beso en los labios rápidamente. Yo quería volver a abrazarlo, pero mamá tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta adentro del coche.

Entré llorando y miré a través de la ventana a Edward que todavía seguía ahí, saludándome con una mirada triste. El auto comenzó a andar y poco a poco ya no lo podía ver.

— ¡Te odio! —le grité a mi mamá llorando—. ¡No te quiero hablar nunca más en mi vida!

— Bella, cariño, lo entenderás algún día y me lo agradecerás —fue lo que ella me contestó, no estaba enojada, también estaba triste.

Me recosté en el asiento limpiando mis lágrimas, mirando la pulserita en mi muñeca.

Volvería. Como sea, volvería y estaría a Greenville.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Contará con diez capítulos y está ambientado en la década del 50 y 60 :-) Publicaré regularmente porque los capítulos, como vieron, son cortos. :) x.**


	2. Puré de papas

**MASHED POTATOES**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

**N/A: La canción que suena en este capítulo se llama "Mashed Potato Time" de Dee Dee Sharp. Es un tipo de baile. Pueden checarlo en Youtube ;)**

**N/A 2: Está ambientado en la década de los 60. Si desean ver las ropas que usan los personajes pueden entrar al grupo que tenemos en facebook, el link está en mi perfil :)**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

Abbeville, Alabama. Año 1964.

- 16 años -

.

Terminé de empacar mis cosas, y cuando salí hasta el patio de mi casa para entrar en el auto, Mike Newton apareció ante mis ojos, alarmado al ver que hablaba muy en serio cuando le dije que no quería volver a verlo.

— ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Tienes que pensarlo mejor, no puedes solo irte! —me suplicaba mientras yo metía las maletas al coche.

Pero yo simplemente lo ignoré.

— P-Perdóname por lo que pasó, en verdad lo siento tanto, tú sabes que eres la única a la que amo —seguía dándome excusas—. E-Estaba confundido y…

Odiaba esa palabra y Mike seguía utilizándola para redimirse.

— ¡Oh! ¡Estabas tan confundido que no te diste cuenta que estabas besando a Suzie Stateman en vez de a mí! Claro, _entiendo_ tu lógica —sobreactué, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Pero ella no es nada para mí, tú lo eres todo, por favor, tienes que entenderlo! —fueron sus últimas palabras de salvación cuando yo decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente esa mañana.

— No, no tengo que entenderlo. Eres un cerdo. Y el enterarme de tu estúpido comportamiento gracias a la señora Simmons fue el broche de oro para esta adorada y patética relación —escupí recordando aquello.

Si había algo más vergonzoso que tu novio te engañase con una de tus ex mejores amigas, era que la vecina de en frente te preguntara por qué habías cortado con tu novio al verlo con otra muchacha una hora después de estar con él en su casa.

Entré al auto y cerré la puerta sintiendo una satisfacción curiosamente anhelada. Al fin había algo que me impedía escuchar las patrañas de Mike, y saber que este coche iría directo a Mississippi para no volver a verlo, era el paraíso.

Phil, mi padrastro, me acompañó hasta aquella ciudad donde yo había crecido y del que sólo tenía buenos recuerdos. Renée había hecho todo un escándalo y sentía que si deseaba conservar el amor que profesaba por ella, debíamos darnos un pequeño espacio. Ella podía ser un poco controladora a veces, pero yo la amaba.

Llegar nos tardó dos horas; Phil se limitó a saludar a mi padre desde el coche pues su relación no era del todo buena. Habían pasado diez años, y Charlie todavía no perdonaba a Phil por haberse metido con mi madre cuando todavía estaban casados.

— Bienvenida, corazón —Charlie me abrazó al saludarme. Luego lo hizo su novia, Sue Clearwater.

Ambos me caían bien. Papá no era tan sofocante como mamá; su temperamento era mucho más relajado que mi alterada madre, y por eso podíamos divertirnos sin problema. Sue me era un poco indiferente, pero me agradaba porque mi papá la quería mucho.

También saludé a Mallory, la mujer afroamericana que servía en la casa. Ella era muy simpática y manteníamos un trato cercano porque era prácticamente de la familia, como una tía, pese a que eso no estuviese bien visto.

Tras el divorcio de mis padres, visitaba a mi padre cada dos semanas, y se podía decir que eran mis días favoritos del mes. Pero nunca nos la pasábamos en la casa, siempre salíamos a algún lugar. Honestamente, poco recordaba de mis días de convivencia aquí.

— Mallory, ¿puedes llevar las maletas de Bella hasta su dormitorio y desempacarlo? —le pidió mi padre luego de que habláramos un poco sobre el clima cálido de esta ciudad.

— Oh, puedo hacerlo yo —me ofrecí porque estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer.

— Descuide, señorita Bella, lo haré yo —Mallory agradeció mi gesto y llevó mis maletas hasta el segundo piso, donde estaría mi dormitorio.

— ¿Y bien, deseas almorzar aquí o afuera? —preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa debajo de su bigote.

Moría de ganas por comer afuera. Aunque el pollo frito de Mallory era el mejor.

Antes de responder, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta. Sue atendió y era un matrimonio que la saludó sonriente.

— Pasamos a regalarles esta tarta como una bienvenida a la pequeña Bella —dijo la mujer ofreciendo lo que parecía ser una tarta de manzana.

Me pregunté quiénes podrían ser para que recordaran el hecho de que yo haya vivido aquí en algún tiempo de mi vida.

— Bella, cielo, ¿recuerdas a Esme Cullen? —Charlie nos presentó y cuando vi su rostro, muchos recuerdos nostálgicos vinieron a mi cabeza.

Sí, la recordaba, nuestra vecina de en el hombre que la acompañaba… su "esposo" no era el hombre de expresión taciturna que yorecordaba.

— Él es su esposo, James Vanderson —Charlie presentó al hombre que también era rubio, y también llevaba ojos claros, pero que evidentemente, no era su primer marido.

— Mucho gusto, Sr. Vanderson —estreché su mano y su sonrisa era enigmática.

— El gusto es mío, Bella. Tu padre nos ha contado mucho sobre ti —dijo él colocando una de sus manos en su bolsillo y la otra en la cintura de su esposa.

— Uhm, espero que el Jefe Swan haya dicho cosas buenas de mí —hice una pequeña broma para romper el hielo y todos se rieron.

— Sí, es una chica adorable y muy bien educada —La Sra. Cullen se acercó para palmear mi hombro en buena señal. Me avergoncé un poquito.

— ¿Y ya tienes planes acerca de lo que harás hoy? —me preguntó el Sr. Vanderson.

— Pues… honestamente no. Supongo que pasaré el día en casa poniéndome al corriente de todo —medio miré a Charlie y a Sue.

— Oh, ¿un sábado en casa? —reprobó la Sra. Cullen—. Deberías salir un rato, ¿o no, Charlie?

Todos se rieron.

— Pero no tengo con quién. Todavía no tengo amigos aquí —encogí mis hombros, no viendo otra alternativa.

— ¿Y por qué no sales con los hijos de Esme? —probó en decir mi padre, contento con esta alternativa.

— ¡Oh, sí! Los chicos irán hoy a la feria estatal del pueblo —La Sra. Cullen estaba contenta con la idea—. Puedes ir con ellos, ¿qué opinas?

No recordaba quiénes eran sus hijos, pero sería muy atrevido de mi parte si rechazaba la oferta. Además, no conocía a nadie aquí.

— Está bien —acepté sonriéndoles.

— Perfecto, te pasas por casa a las siete de la tarde —terminó por decir la señora Cullen, encantada con la propuesta de que me hiciera amiga de sus hijos.

— Bueno, no los molestamos más —se disculpó el señor Vanderson con una sonrisa juguetona—. Dejemos que se ponga cómoda en casa.

— Y si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros, Bella. Estamos en frente —Esme señaló con el pulgar la casa blanca de tejas negras detrás de ellos.

Me agradaron por el hecho de que recordaran que prefería que me llamaran Bella, y no Isabella.

En cuanto se fueron, le propuse a mi padre almorzar en casa para aprovechar y probar la tarta de Esme que, por cierto, estaba deliciosa.

— Papá, ¿quién es el señor Vanderson? ¿Es el nuevo esposo de la señora Cullen? —pregunté mientras terminaba mi pedazo de tarta.

Él esperó a terminar de masticar para explicarme aquello.

— El esposo de la señora Cullen falleció hace ocho años —explicó con seriedad.

_¡Oh! No esperaba eso._

— Se volvió a casar dos años más tarde —continuó Sue.

— Pero… se la nota muy feliz —esto era lo que más me asombraba.

— El señor Vanderson debe estar haciendo bien su trabajo —dijo mi padre a modo de broma antes de beber su vaso con agua fresca.

Poco recordaba de su primer esposo. Era sencillo y amable, me había tratado bien cuando pequeña, pero su rostro me era difícil de memorar.

— ¿Saldrás con sus hijos esta tarde? —me preguntó Charlie recordando la propuesta.

— No lo sé —jugué con el tenedor—. Tengo ganas de dormir un rato por ahora.

— ¿No recuerda a los Cullen? Pasabas mucho tiempo con ellos, sobre todo con su hijo, Edward —mi papá no podía creer que yo estuviera dudando la propuesta—. Estabas tan enamorada, y te encontraron encerrada en el baño con él.

Éste último recuerdo no fue de su agrado y yo me eché a reír avergonzada. Sí, recordaba un poco a Edward Cullen, mi primer amor y mi primer beso con un chico encerrada en el baño. ¿Qué rayos estábamos pensando para hacer algo así?

— Descuida, papá. A penas lo recuerdo y lo último que deseo ahora es un novio —suspiré recordando la herida en mi corazón por todo lo que había pasado con Mike Newton.

Se suponía que había vuelto a Greenville para conseguir un poco de aire fresco y distraerme, no para buscar un nuevo amor que lo reemplace. En estos momentos, detestaba el amor.

— Pues, brindo por ello —celebró alzando su vaso y yo el mío, al igual que Sue.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando terminé de bañarme y decidía que vestirme para salir con los hijos de la señora Cullen.

Mallory estaba ordenando el pasillo del segundo piso cuando terminé de prepararme.

— Mallory, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre los Cullen? —la interrumpí y ella apareció frente al dormitorio.

— ¿Qué necesita saber, señorita Swan? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

— ¿Cómo son sus hijos? Al menos para saber con quiénes me juntaré —me encogí de hombros.

— Bueno… —recordó por unos segundos—. Dos de ellos son muy buenos y siempre me han tratado con respeto. Uno de ellos, si me disculpa, es un rebelde problemático. Tenga cuidado con él, señorita Bella.

Me reí tratando de recordarlos para saber de quién de los tres estaría hablando ella. Seguramente el grandote, el que se llamaba Emmett. Nunca me inspiró confianza. Edward debía seguir siendo ese chico tímido que trataba bien a las mujeres. Al menos, yo tenía algo en común para hablar con uno de ellos. Papá decía que me llevaba bien con los tres, pero yo no recordaba en ningún momento haber hablado con Alice, por ejemplo.

Me miré al espejo. Estaba usando mi vestido favorito, el cabello recogido en una coleta y por las dudas, una chaqueta de lana.

Despedí a mi padre y a Sue, prometiendo que volvería antes de las once de la noche. Crucé la calle hasta la casa de en frente y toqué el timbre, esperando que alguien me atendiese.

La puerta se abrió y me encontré con una joven muy bonita,de ojos claros, nariz puntiaguday con un vestido del color similar al mío. Tenía mi edad, así que debía ser Alice.

— ¡Hola! Soy Bella Swan, la hija de…

— ¿Cómo luzco? —interrumpió mi saludo, bastante preocupada. Me dejó sorprendida—. ¿Mi cabello luce bien? ¿Y mis pestañas postizas?

No sabía qué contestarle. Ni siquiera le conocía como para decirle cómo le quedaba algo, pero le dije la verdad.

— Luces muy bien —sonreí.

Ella volvió a arreglarse un poco el cabello, suspirando.

— Tengo que impresionar a _Jazzie_ esta noche. Seguro me propondrá ser su novia —me contó con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa contagiosa.

_¿Quién era Jazzie?_

La señora Cullen apareció en la puerta y me regaló una de sus amables sonrisas.

— ¡Bella, cariño! Luces encantadora —me halagó mirando mi vestido y se lo agradecí—. Ya le dije a tu padre que ustedes irían y volverían juntos. De todas formas, la feria queda a pocas calles.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alice chasqueó la lengua, frustrada.

— ¡Apúrense ustedes dos! — Le gritó a alguien dentro de la casa sin dejar de mirarse en su pequeño espejo de mano. Se retocaba una y otra vez su cabello, quejándose que no se veía tan bonito como ya se lo había asegurado.

La señora Cullen la reprendió por haber sido grosera.

De la casa salió un muchacho grandote con el cabello engominado y una expresión divertida.

— Cálmate mujer, o terminarás espantando al flacucho —se burló de ella. Cuando me miró, me saludó estrechando la mano—. Emmett, mucho gusto.

— Bella Swan —correspondí y no me sorprendió para nada verlo igual de enorme a como era en mis recuerdos.

— ¡Es increíble que yo sea la mujer y termine de prepararme antes que ustedes! —bufó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Eso es porque te estuviste arreglando todo el día —le contestó Emmett tomando su malhumor como un motivo para mofarse de su hermana.

El último en salir de la casa, quejándose un poco de todo el griterío de su hermana fue, quien supuse sería el hermano restante, o sea, Edward. Su apariencia me impactó en menos de cinco segundos. Llevaba el cabello engominado, ojos devastadoramente hermosos, de esos que te quitan el aire en un solo instante. Se estaba colocando su chaqueta y tenía un aire despreocupado.

_¿Éste era el niño con el que me encerré en el baño a los siete años?_

Me encontró en su camino y me observó por unos segundos, preguntándose quién era y qué hacía parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

— H-Hola, soy Bella Swan —sentí la necesidad urgente de presentarme para estrechar su mano.

Pensé que la mención de mi nombre le traería recuerdos, que me sonreiría y me saludaría con cortesía al recordar que en algún momento estuvimos involucrados y que fuimos buenos amigos de pequeños.

— Un placer. Edward —respondió secamente, sin darle mucha importancia y fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanos.

Me sentí muy torpe porque creí que me reconocería, pero seguramente ya lo había olvidado. Si no hubiese sido por mi padre, yo tampoco habría recordado que ellos seguían viviendo en la casa de en frente.

La señora Cullen me pidió disculpas de antemano por las… personalidades especiales de sus hijos y nos deseó una buena velada.

La feria se celebraba a unas tres calles de nuestro barrio, así que en verdad no era un recorrido tan largo, pero lo suficiente para ir dándome cuenta de cómo eran las personalidades de los hermanos Cullen. Creí que por ser una chica, pasaría más tiempo al lado de Alice, pero ella seguía distraída preocupándose si lucía bonita para esta noche. Aparentemente, se encontraría con el chico que le gustaba y tenían muy buenos planes.

Emmett era el más simpático de todos. Me introdujo en una breve pero agradable conversación acerca de por qué había decidido volver a Greenville y que llevaba recuerdos de mí como la pequeña que usaba dos trenzas y se recostaba en el césped a observar el sol.

_Dios santo, qué tonta era de niña._

Pero quien más llamaba mi atención era Edward. Permanecía callado, concentrado, o casi ignorando lo que yo decía, o lo que Alice decía. A penas le contestaba a su hermano, no le interesaba conocerme ni recordar el tiempo en que fuimos amigos. Más que nada, me despertaba curiosidad por lo apuesto que era.

Para ser un pequeño pueblo, la feria no estuvo nada mal. Muchos adolescentes, juegos, atracciones, golosinas, etcétera. Parecía ser un buen lugar en el barrio para comenzar a conseguir amigos.

En un momento, Edward y Emmett se separaron de nosotras. Yo me quedé con Alice, como ella estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a "Jazzie", empecé a preguntarle por él.

— Es el chico más hermoso que encontrarás en este pueblo. Su cabello es dorado, sus ojos son azules y tiene algo en su rostro que te vuelve loca —empezó a fantasear como una tonta enamorada—. Además, es una buena persona, y eso es importante.

— Ajá… uhm, y ¿cómo le conociste? —volví a preguntar tratando de interesarme un poco en ella, si no me quedaría sola en la feria.

— Lo conozco desde hace un año, también es nuevo en la ciudad. Siempre intenta ligarme en la escuela, pero yo soy demasiado orgullosa para decirle lo mucho que me encanta—contaba esto como si ese detalle en su personalidad no le gustase del todo.

Ella volvió a preguntarme por décima vez en la noche cómo se veía, y si no era paciente, terminaría por decirle que lucía horrenda sólo para ver algún tipo de variación en su comportamiento. Pero, ¿quién era para arruinarle la noche?

— ¡Ah! ¡Allí está! —brincó como un saltamontes y se acercó a él, pero tomó mi mano para arrastrarme hasta allí. Ese acto me hizo pensar que tal vez Alice me tenía un poco de consideración esa noche.

Saludé al muchacho de cabello rubio bien peinado y ojos claros. Juraría que era un muchacho serio, aplicado y estudioso, pero era simpático y Alice tenía razón, su sonrisa era muy atractiva. Me presentó y me di cuenta entonces que Alice no se había presentado conmigo todavía.

Fue una mala idea permanecer a su lado ahora que estaba pegada a Jasper. Si no me contaba la historia, juraría que eran una pareja. Traté de darles un poco de espacio, y por eso me enfoqué en otras atracciones de la feria, pero en un momento de descuido, se separaron de mí para ir a un lugar más íntimo. Quería molestarme, pero _¿qué esperabas de una potencial pareja, Bella?_

Me puse a buscar por los alrededores a alguno de los Cullen para pasar el rato, o terminaría hablando con cualquier desconocido sólo para no pasar sola la noche.

Al único que logré divisar fue a Edward, quien estaba de espaldas a mí. Hablaba con un grupo de amigos, o al menos eso parecía al verlo reírse despreocupadamente. Qué distinto a la imagen que me había regalado al comienzo.

Su sonrisa era cien veces más atractiva que la de Jasper.

Arreglé un poco mi falda y mi cabello sólo para causar una buena impresión frente a ellos. Me acerqué y toqué dos veces el hombro de Edward.

Se dio la vuelta, y al observarme, su risa se detuvo. Me miraba con desdén.

— Edward, ¿tienes idea dónde puede estar Alice? No logro encontrarla, creo que la perdí —mentí sólo para decir algo.

Los amigos de Edward, tres muchachos y una chica bastante atractiva de melena rubia, se rieron de mí. Él también se rió un poco. No comprendía. ¿Qué tenía de gracioso eso?

— ¿Ya has buscado en todas partes? —me preguntó.

— Sí, y me quedé sola —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él se dio la vuelta para acompañar las risas silenciosas de sus amigos. ¿Se estaban riendo de mí?

Me sentí tremendamente incómoda cuando él me dio la espalda y les dijo algo a sus amigos. Volvieron a reírse y él se dio la vuelta de nuevo, para mirarme.

— Te acompaño a buscarla, ¿quieres? —propuso cambiando radicalmente su humor. Ahora me sonreía con despreocupación.

— B-Bueno —asentí, un poco sonrojada por la forma en que sus ojos me miraban. Eran intimidantes.

Edward asintió y llevó una de sus manos a mi hombro para indicarme que nos dirigiésemos a otro lado. Ese simple toque hizo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera ysintiera escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —me preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminábamos.

— Bella Swan.

— Sí, te recuerdo. Eras nuestra vecina de en frente, ¿no? —chasqueó la lengua recordando para sí mismo.

Oh, entonces, ¿me recordaba?

— Sí. Me mudé a los siete años, cuando mis padres se divorciaron —expliqué sin dar muchos detalles, porque tal vez le aburriría.

— ¿Y por qué regresaste? Digo, no lo tomes a mal, pero fue una sorpresa que la hija del Jefe Swan volviese al pueblo —me contó con interés, procurando no ser mal educado.

— Porque no me sentía cómoda en Alabama —me encogí de hombros—. Para serte honesta, corté con mi novio y no deseaba volver a verlo.

— Oh, ¿entonces estás soltera? —me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se sacudiese.

— S-Sí… a-aunque no busco una relación ahora —desvié mis ojos a otro lado, sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué? Una chica tan bonita no debería limitarse —me fruncía el ceño, pensando que la excusa que le había dado era tonta—. Aunque debo advertirte, hay muchos chicos depravados poraquí. No deberías meterte con cualquiera.

Yo todavía seguía embobada por el hecho de haberme dicho lo primero.

— ¿Te parezco bonita? —me armé de valor para preguntárselo a los ojos.

Me miró y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí —respondió con tranquilidad y completa sinceridad—. ¿Y yo? ¿Te parezco atractivo?

Mi corazón latía con prisa.

— Sí. Eres apuesto. Como cuando eras niño —confesé sintiendo que me estaba sonrojando mucho.

— ¿Me recuerdas de niño? —esto le pareció gracioso, no lo esperaba.

— Sí, ¿tú no me recuerdas de niña? —quise saber.

— Mi memoria no es buena. Me golpeé la cabeza cuando tenía diez y no recuerdo mucho antes de eso —manifestó con casualidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Oh. Eso lo explica todo._

— Pero mamá me dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo contigo —aclaró al rato.

_¿Le habrá contado lo del baño?_

— ¿Quieres una _Coca Cola_? —me preguntó cuando nos acercamos a una caseta de golosinas.

— De acuerdo —asentí a gusto.

Él las compró y las pagó.

— No te preocupes, Bella. Yo invito —le restó importancia cuando quise pagárselo.

Esto me hizo pensar como si fuera una cita. Él era tan amable y por un lado, podía recordar a aquél niño que fue mi primer amor. Muy caballeroso, simpático, con unos ojos espectaculares y una sonrisa que contagiaba fácilmente.

Me contó un poco sobre las atracciones del pueblo y lo aburrido que podía ser a veces. _No más aburrido que Alabama_, pensé para mis adentros. De vez en cuando le pescaba observándome, luego miraba a otro lado riéndose para sí mismo. ¿Podía ser que yo le gustaba?

Mi atención fue a un cartel colgado y una pequeña pista detrás de él.

"_**¿Te sabes el baile del **_**Puré de Papas**_**? ¡Muestra tus habilidades y gana $30!"**_

— ¿Cómo es el baile del puré de papas, Edward? —pregunté intrigada. Había escuchado nombrarlo. Era muy conocido, pero realmente no tenía idea cómo se bailaba.

— ¿No lo conoces? —esto le sorprendió y se rió.

— No, honestamente no—dije más para mí misma.

Él observó el cartel por un rato y luego me miró, sonriente.

— ¿Quieres participar? —me ofreció—. Treinta dólares suena bien.

— Oh, pero no sé bailarlo —fruncí mis labios.

— No es tan difícil. Todo el mundo sabe bailarlo. Si quieres, te lo enseño —se encogió de hombros.

_¿Edward Cullen me enseñaría a bailar?_

— ¿O eres tímida? —me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida.

Mi rostro ardía.

— ¡N-No! Claro que no, me encanta bailar —asentí, diciendo la verdad—. E-Enséñame y participaré.

— Genial —respondió y tomó mi mano para llevarme a un rincón más alejado de la gente.

Me sentí muy avergonzada de que mis manos transpiraran por su contacto. Su piel era suave y fresca. Se sentía en verdad muy bien.

Se paró frente a mí para explicarme.

— Es todo acerca de los pies y cómo los mueves. Extiendes tu pie derecho al mismo tiempo que tu brazo izquierdo. Luego extiendes tu pie izquierdo y tu brazo derecho una y otra vez, moviéndote de un lado al otro.

Le hice caso y me pareció un poco soso, pero Edward me sonreía asintiendo para indicarme que lo estaba haciendo bien.

— Trata de soltar un poco más tus caderas —me indicó y una de sus manos fue hasta mi cintura para moverme a otro costado.

Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó y la respiración me falló de forma abrupta. Él se dio cuenta de que había sido muy grosero de su parte, y se rió algo avergonzado.

— Perdón, no quería… estaba… —se explicó rascándose el cuello.

— Sí, sí, e-entiendo —asentí, comprendiendo que sólo quería indicarme cómo moverme.

Él me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y volvió a sonreír avergonzado.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me estaba coqueteando!

— En fin, creo que ya lo comprendiste —dijo a modo de aprobación, separándose de mí.

— ¿Vas a participar? —pregunté con timidez, pensando que bailaríamos juntos, aunque era un baile individual.

— Oh, ¿yo? —se señaló, aturdido—. No, no… es que soy algo tímido para esas cosas. Pero tú sola lo harás genial.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Al menos él me apoyaría en esto.

Edward planeaba pagarme la entrada para que participara en el concurso, pero yo le dije que ya había sido suficiente con la gaseosa, así que me lo pagué yo. Además, sólo eran cincuenta centavos.

Yo era la participante número cinco. Y Edward me dijo que si deseaba no ponerme nerviosa, que no observara el baile de los demás participantes, lo cual era muy lógico.

— ¡Nuestra próxima participante es… Bella Swan! —llamó el anfitrión del concurso y me acerqué hasta la pista. Saludé a Edward y él me guiñó el ojo, asintiendo.

Pusieron una canción que hablaba acerca del baile del puré de papas. Conforme comenzaba a sonar, practiqué los movimientos que Edward me había enseñado. Una pierna arriba, el otro brazo arriba, y así hasta seguir bailando.

De pronto, oí cómo el público comenzaba a reírse. Creí que era mi imaginación, pero las risas se hicieron más estridentes. Pensé que lo estaba haciendo correctamente, como Edward me indicó, pero cuando mis ojos fueron hasta el público, encontré a todos riéndose de mi modo de bailar.

Alguien bajó el volumen de la canción y el anfitrión se me acercó.

— Jovencita, si el concurso es sobre el baile del puré de papas, debes hacer _ese_ baile. No otro —me corrigió al oído.

Me quedé estática, congelada. ¿Estaba bailando _otra_ cosa? ¿Pero… cómo? ¿Lo estaba haciendo muy mal?

Divisé a Edward en el público. También se estaba riendo de lo que había pasado, y de nuevo, estaba acompañado de su grupo de amigos.

Al ver que yo no sabía hacer el baile, me abuchearon entre risas y me fui de la pista para acercarme hasta Edward y preguntarle qué había sucedido. Seguro se estaba riendo porque me salió mal, pero no por burlarse. _¿O sí?_

— Edward, me dijiste que el baile era así —fruncí el ceño cuando me acerqué a él.

No paraba de reírse.

— ¡Y tú me creíste! —Se mofó con descaro—. Te veías tan_ perdedora_ahíarriba.

Edward y sus amigos se rieron de mí, al igual que el resto de las personas que seguían burlándose de mi forma estúpida de bailar en la pista.

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué me trataba así de repente? ¿Por qué ya no era amable?

— _Ése_ es el baile del puré de papas —indicó, apuntando a una chica que bailaba en la pista.

Me di la vuelta y me quise morir. La muchacha estaba haciendo un baile muy difícil con sus piernas, moviéndolas juntas y separadas con buena precisión.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El baile era cien veces más difícil de lo que yo había hecho! ¡Edward me había engañado cruelmente!

— Tú sólo estabas moviendo los brazos y las piernas como una tonta —comenzó a reír, encontrando esto verdaderamente gracioso.

Ellos volvieron a burlarse de mí y mi rostro se calentó. Pero esta vez no era por el sonrojo. Era por la vergüenza. Por el pánico. Hice el ridículo frente a todos en el pueblo por culpa de Edward, y él ahora se reía de mí diciéndome "fracasada". Entonces, ¿todo lo que había sucedido antes fue un plan para molestarme y ser objeto de su burla?

Traté de ocultar las lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro mientras corría de la pista, huyendo. No me importó que volviese sola a casa, lo único que quería era correr esas tres calles, encerrarme en mi dormitorio, y allí poder llorar y maldecir a ese imbécil sin corazón.

* * *

**Como regalo de pascuas, les traigo el 2do cap, espero que les haya gustado, aquí empieza esta extraña historia de amor. Besos :-)**


	3. La señorita Patata

**MASHED POTATOES**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo III**

**.**

— ¿Nena, por qué luces tan triste? —Preguntó mi padre al ver que revolvía el huevo frito en mi plato una y otra vez.

_¿Quieres saber por qué estoy triste, papá? Porque soy el hazmerreír del pueblo y hoy es mi primer día en la escuela. _

Creer que nadie se enteraría de mi estupidez en la feria era soñar en grande.

— Aún no me has contado qué ha sucedido en la feria —se molestó por aquello. Papá no era tonto, sabía que el cambio en mi humor se debía a algo que había sucedido esa noche.

— Nada, papá. Estoy bien —le dejé en claro.

No por el significado literal de la palabra, sino que a pesar de las desgracias, me esforzaría por pasar un buen primer día de clases sola.

Papá decidió darme mi espacio porque sabía que tratar con adolescentes era cosa de otro planeta. Se lo agradecía por eso. Mamá estaría fastidiándome durante todo el día, terminaría por contárselo sólo para que me dejara en paz, y eso sólo provocaría que le diera una golpiza a Edward Cullen. Suerte que contaba con mi padre.

Decidí ir a clases con él porque si iba a enfrentar esto sola, prefería saltearme el autobús escolar. Lo malo era tener que ir en una patrulla que pasaba completamente desapercibida, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero eso era mejor que tener que mirar a los Cullen a la cara mientras esperaba el autobús en la esquina con ellos.

Papá se despidió de mí cuando me bajé de la patrulla. Lo más interesante fue pasar desapercibida al entrar a la escuela.

Alguien tomó mi brazo y me congelé por completo.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —Era Alice, quien me saludaba con una agradable sonrisa—. Creí que no te encontraría. ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, Alice. Bien —respondí secamente. Todavía seguía molesta por haberme abandonado ese día en la feria.

— Escucha… lamento no haberme presentado correctamente el sábado. Estaba tan enfocada en Jasper que me olvidé por completo de ti. Me contaron lo que sucedió, Edward es un cretino todo el tiempo, no le debes dar importancia —dijo a modo de consuelo.

En realidad, no estaba molesta con ella. ¿Quién no habría abandonado a una desconocida por ir con el muchacho que te gusta? Acepté su disculpa, pero me asusté al oír el "me contaron".

— ¿Crees que alguien se acuerde? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

— No creo —le restó importancia—. Si tú los ignoras, ellos lo olvidarán. Si alguien te dice algo, no te muestres molesta. Eso es lo que buscan.

Ya no sabía si confiar en Alice, porque así como había confiado ciegamente en su hermano, ella podía estar actuando conmigo. Pero agradecí el gesto.

Tuve que ir a la oficina del director para que me entregara un informe con mis materias, mis clases y mis horarios. La primera el día de hoy era matemática. _Genial._

Entré en cuanto el profesor terminó de dar la introducción y me paré en frente de la clase. Ni siquiera me habían presentado con nombre y apellido y ya todos se reían en silencio al identificar mi rostro.

— Su nombre es Isabella Swan y… —el profesor contaba.

— ¡La señorita patata! —exclamó un muchacho al fondo del salón y todos se empezaron a reír con ganas.

_¡¿Señorita Patata?!_

El profesor reprendió al chico pidiéndole que se dirigiese a la oficina del director. Yo sólo quería cavar un agujero en la tierra, enterrarme allí y no salir nunca más. ¿Por qué rayos decidí venir aquí?

Me senté en mi pupitre y no hablé con nadie, ni hice amigos. Si no eran los que presenciaron el evento, eran los que se habían enterado después.

Las clases pasaron condenadamente lentas. Podía oír que seguían murmurando a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo hacía para no volverme una paranoica?

La campana tocó y Alice me invitó a que almorzara en la cafetería en compañía de su nuevo novio, Jasper. Ambos eran amables y no mencionaron lo que pasó por respeto.

Tener que aguantar a los dos tortolitos acaramelados recién unidos era una perdición, pero al menos no almorzaría sola en mi primer día en la escuela. Y eso era algo bueno.

Le pregunté a Alice por qué no se sentaba con sus hermanos, ahora que había divisado a Edward en una esquina de la cafetería, sentado con sus amigos. Ella me respondió que eran hermanos, no amigos, que ya suficiente tiempo era convivir en casa.

En un momento, me encontraba tan concentrada escuchando a Alice contarme sobre algo que había visto en la televisión la noche anterior que no pude ver a una chica que se acercaba a mí y –accidentalmente- se tropezaba, tirando su bandeja con comida encima de mis ropas.

Me levanté estrepitosamente para limpiarme. Me preocupé por el pudin de chocolate que había volcado sobre mi vestido. Eso no saldría fácilmente.

— ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Creo que tendré que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

No necesitaba ser brillante para saber que ese era su verdadero cometido. La reconocí en el momento en que la vi de frente. Cabello rubio, ojos claros, sonrisa maliciosa y muy bonita. La única muchacha en el grupo de amigos de Edward que estaban en la feria.

Todos en la cafetería se rieron, y no sé qué instinto masoquista me obligó a voltear hacia la mesa de Edward. Él se estaba riendo de mí y la muchacha se acercó a su mesa. Algo me hacía pensar que había sido su idea arrojar comida sobre mí.

Alice y Jasper me ayudaron a limpiarme y me llevaron a casa en el auto de él. Lo último que deseaba era tomar el autobús escolar.

No le comenté del incidente a mi padre. Pero sí a Mallory, porque era la única en la casa que sabía lo que había sucedido el sábado en la feria.

Traté de no darle importancia. Como había dicho Alice, si yo me molestaba, ellos conseguirían lo que buscaban.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, pude ver a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio a la misma chica rubia que me había lanzado la bandeja de comida a propósito, tocando la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Para mi sorpresa, fue Edward quien atendió y saludó a la chica con un fuerte abrazo y un beso que, definitivamente, no era apropiado a estas horas del día.

¡No podía creerlo! Tiré mi almohada con profunda indignación. ¿Cómo podía haberme engañado de esa forma teniendo novia? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Antes de hablarle esa noche, había pactado con todos sus amigos y su novia incluida, para ilusionarme diciéndome cosas bonitas.

Él no debía pensar que yo era bonita, ni le debía de gustar. Le caía mal y no comprendía por qué. Yo no era fea, o al menos no me sentía así. Era una chica común y corriente. No era tan hermosa como su novia, pero ese no era un motivo lógico para fastidiarme. Además… ¿por qué fastidiar a una chica? ¿Qué diablos le pasó al Edward que trataba a las mujeres con tanta educación como un caballero?

Al día siguiente volví a verlos juntos entre los casilleros. Iban tomados de la mano, y si lo pensaba claramente, en realidad hacían una buena pareja.

_Dos matones juntos podían ser peligrosos._

Estaba guardando un cuaderno cuando una chica de melena oscura y gafas blancas puntiagudas se acercó a hablarme.

— Hola, ¿eres Bella Swan, cierto? —me saludó con serenidad. Yo asentí—. Estamos en la misma clase de matemáticas y literatura. Soy Ángela Weber. Solíamos ser compañeras en la primaria.

— Oh, hola. Mucho gusto —la saludé fingiendo recordarla y me acompañó hasta la siguiente clases, que era la de Literatura.

— Vi cómo te trataron en el festival el sábado —empezó y sentí un sudor frío en la espalda—. Ese Edward Cullen y sus compañeros son unos imbéciles.

Respiré con alivio.

— Lo sé. Pero no quiero prestarles atención. Mientras más lo haga, ellos también más lo harán—traté de no darle mucha importancia.

Ángela _parecía _ser una buena persona… _parecía__,_ porque nunca terminaría de conocer a todos aquí. Pero si planeaba hablar mal de Edward Cullen, por mí era bienvenida.

Entramos a la clase y para mi desgracia, Edward Cullen estaba allí. Ignoré por completo los murmullos y las risitas bajas que provenían de su sector.

— Silencio, clase. Seguiremos con nuestra lectura del _"Mercader de Venecia" _—anunció la profesora y todos sacamos nuestros respectivos libros—. Nos quedamos en el acto cuatro, escena uno. Hoy leerá…

La profesora se puso a buscar a alguien en la lista de apellidos de su escritorio.

— Swan, Isabella —ella anunció y maldije en mi interior. ¿Qué no veía que no quería llamar la atención ahora?

Me levanté del asiento con el libro en la mano.

— ¡Uh! _La señorita patata_ va a leer, todos en silencio por favor —Edward murmuró al resto del salón, burlándose. Todos rieron.

— Edward Cullen —la profesora lo reprendió—. Una broma más y te vas a la oficina del director. Estás advertido, jovencito.

Pero a Edward no le importaba, sólo se reía y me miraba con diversión.

Lo peor de aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre me regalaba, es que era similar a la que tanto me había gustado antes. Un sentimiento particularmente agridulce que me irritaba profundamente me embargó.

Comencé a leer el fragmento:

— "La propiedad de la clemencia es que no sea forzada, cae como la dulce lluvia del cielo sobre el llano que está por debajo de ella…"

Me detuve un segundo para levantar la mirada y corroborar que, de nuevo, Edward Cullen se estaba riendo de mi forma de leer.

— "…Es dos veces bendita; bendice al que la concede y al que la recibe…" —volví a ignorar los murmullos de su grupo—. "…Es un atributo de Dios mismo, y el poder terrestre se aproxima tanto como es posible al poder de Dios cuando la clemencia atempera la justicia…"

Las risas se hicieron un poco más presentes de lo normal y la profesora me detuvo.

— Edward Cullen, a la oficina del director. ¡Ahora! —ordenó la maestra señalando la puerta del salón para que se marchase.

Se levantó del asiento y cruzó a mi lado. Me regaló una mirada maliciosa que prometía que no iba a acabar con esta estúpida persecución en mi contra.

Cuando volví de clases, más precisamente en la cena, se lo planteé a mi padre.

— Papá, ¿por qué Edward Cullen es tan rebelde? —pregunté realmente intrigada—. Yo lo recuerdo como un chico muy amable y educado.

— ¿De qué hablas? Edward Cullen no es un chico rebelde —mi padre frunció el ceño, antes de beber de su botella de cerveza.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ese chico se la pasa fastidiándome! —bufé sin poder creerlo.

— Tsk, debe ser porque le gustas secretamente, Bells. Los hombres a veces hacemos eso para llamar la atención de una jovencita tan linda como tú —terminó por decir.

Eso no tenía absolutamente_ nada_ de sentido. Si quería mi atención, la podía conseguir fácilmente hablándome con tranquilidad, como cuando fingió hacerlo en la feria. Este chico me tenía rencor por algo y no comprendía que podía ser.

Al día siguiente, volví a encontrarme con Ángela en la entrada de la escuela y fuimos juntas hacia nuestros casilleros, pues estaban cerca uno del otro.

Cuando llegamos al mío, encontré un papel pegado encima del casillero que decía "Señorita Patata". Con mucha furia lo arranqué de él y lo arrugué, para luego tirarlo a la basura. Los pocos que se encontraban cerca de nosotras se dieron cuenta de esto y se rieron.

Creí que esa sería la broma del día, pero vaya que estaba equivocada.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo para ir a mi clase de ciencias, cuando uno de mis bolígrafos cayó al suelo. Lo recogí, y en el momento en que me levanté, sentí que cuatro manos me empujaban adentro del armario del conserje cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Violentamente, me di la vuelta y cerraron la puerta. Desde el vidrio podía reconocer que eran los amigos de Edward y se estaban riendo en mi cara. Cerraron la puerta con llave y se marcharon burlándose una y otra vez.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quiénes se creían que eran?!

Golpeé varias veces la puerta para que alguien me escuchara y me sacara. Tuve mucha suerte de que el conserje se encontrara en el mismo pasillo y me sacara antes de que sufriera claustrofobia.

— ¡Malditos niños insolentes! ¡Se atreven a molestar con mis utilidades! Jovencita, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el amable anciano, molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

— S-Sí, no sucede nada —aseguré.

— Niña, si no te defiendes, te seguirán molestando. Esos muchachos no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer más que fastidiar a quienes deseen —me aconsejó después de un rato.

_¿Mi táctica de ignorarlos no estaba funcionando, entonces?_

Cuando le contaba a Alice lo que había sucedido, ella me respondía lo que su hermano le respondía "Son ellos, yo no hago nada". Y tenía razón. Técnicamente, Edward Cullen no me estaba molestando, lo hacían sus amigos. Pero él era el centro de todo esto, y tarde o temprano me las pagaría.

Al rato en ese mismo día, fui al baño de chicas. Encerrada en el cubículo, oí cómo un grupo de chicas ingresaban mientras hablaban de un tema trivial.

No les presté atención hasta que oí que mencionaban mi nombre.

— Oh, por Dios. ¿La metiste dentro del armario del conserje? ¡Te vas a ir al infierno, Tanya! —se reventaba de la risa una de las chicas, con profundo descaro.

_¿Tanya era su nombre?_

— Esa tonta aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros —respondía una de las chicas, y supe que era la propia Tanya.

Un momento, ¿meterme con ellos? ¡Si yo no les había hecho nada!

— Y para rematar, ahora se junta con esa Ángela Weber. ¡Qué fracasada! —Otra voz femenina se burló indignada.

— ¡Ah! No me mencionen a esa porque me irrito —refutó tajante Tanya.

¿Qué es lo que le veían de malo en Ángela? ¿Ser una perdedora como yo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía encima para que me consideraran "una perdedora"? No comprendía nada.

Las chicas se fueron del baño y sólo entonces me animé a salir y mirarme al espejo. ¿Podía tener mejor suerte que esta? ¿Mudarme y chocarme con bravucones que sólo se enfocarían en hacerme la vida imposible?

Cuando estuve en casa, me recosté en la cama pensando una y otra vez qué podía hacer para evitar que esos cretinos me molestasen.

— Señorita Bella, ¿se siente enferma? —me preguntó Mallory mientras ingresaba a mi dormitorio.

Negué una sola vez.

— ¿Entonces, qué le ocurre? Apenas son las cinco de la tarde, es muy temprano para acostarse, y sin cenar —murmuró esto con curiosidad.

Me di la vuelta y me senté en la cama. Ella también lo hizo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron ahora esos rebeldes sin causa? —me preguntó con dulzura mientras rascaba suavemente mi espalda.

— Me encerraron en el armario del conserje y las escuché hablar en el baño —conté— Y planean hacerme la vida imposible sólo por meterme con ellos. Lo más ridículo es que no les hice nada… que yo sepa.

— Muchas personas actúan de esa forma. Y no creo que haya sido algo que haya hecho usted, señorita Bella. Usted es una buena muchacha. Cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, lo mejor es ignorar para que ellos lo olviden. Pero cuando se vuelven tan agresivos, es mejor detenerles el carro a esos tontuelos.

Mallory terminó la frase con un acento sureño que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? Papá no me cree —susurré con desgano.

Mallory suspiró.

— El señor Swan no hará nada, porque el chico Cullen no ha hecho nada, pero es obvio que es el líder de esa bandilla —negó una y otra vez—. Usted tiene que imponerse, señorita Bella. No deje que un hombre le ponga las manos encima. He conocido mujeres maltratadas y usted no es ese tipo de mujer.

A veces me hacía sentir bien oír a Mallory dándome un consejo, lo hacía para dejarla expresarse. En casa, mucho no hablaba.

— ¿Te han maltratado alguna vez, Mallory? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio, sintiendo curiosidad por su condición natural.

Ella acarició mi cabello varias veces mientras me miraba. Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre sus piernas.

— Mi hija sí —respondió después de un largo y tenso silencio—. Era un hombre horrible, señorita Bella. Muy horrible.

Mallory tenía una hija cinco años más grande que yo. A veces buscaba a su madre en casa, pero muy poco la veíamos por el vecindario, por el simple hecho de ser un lugar para blancos.

— No deje que un patán la trate de esa forma. Apuesto a que usted es igual de ruda que un bulldog, como lo era su madre —nos reímos al recordar esto. Mallory conocía a mi madre, por supuesto.

Esa noche me quedé pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Mallory y de aquél conserje mientras observaba con curiosidad la casa de en frente a través de la ventana de mi habitación. Era fácil pedirme que no dejara que me molestaran, pero el valor requerido a veces no estaba al alcance de mis manos.

Me fui a dormir esperando que el día siguiente fuese más reconfortante.

**.**

El viernes llegué a clases en compañía de Alice y por algún motivo, nadie se metió conmigo. Quizás porque estaba con la hermana de Edward Cullen. Si seguía así, comenzaría a utilizarla como escudo en vez del anzuelo que me proporcionaba Ángela Weber. No comprendía, ¿por qué la odiaban a ella?

Entonces recordé que el estar con Alice y Jasper no fue un impedimento para la primera broma por parte de Tanya. Le pregunté un poco de ella a Alice, sólo por curiosidad.

— Es la novia de Edward, pero no hablamos mucho con ella. Edward nunca presenta a sus novias a la familia, ni habla sobre ellas. Las trae a la casa, más precisamente a su dormitorio —explicó mientras tomaba la lima de uñas y se las limaba—. Ya le he hablado a Edward sobre lo que ella te hizo. Él sólo se hace el tonto y dice que no sabía nada.

— Pero hoy ha sido un día mucho más relajante, ¿no? —Jasper dijo esto con una sonrisa—. Al parecer no trabajan las veinticuatro horas.

— Creo que es porque estoy con ustedes —reí a modo de disculpa.

— Pues, te quedarás con nosotros entonces —Alice puso buena cara y palmeó mi hombro. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Ignoramos por completo a Edward y a su pandilla al otro lado. Estábamos en la entrada de la escuela, sentados en las escaleras. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista sólo para saber si planeaban hacerme algo. Se sentía como si fuesen leones, esperando a que yo me alejara de la manada para atacarme. Qué ridículo.

Me puse a leer un rato mi libro de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ mientras oía como Alice y Jasper hablaban algo sobre una cita en la noche. Me invitaron, pero si suficiente era soportar tanto romance en clases, en una velada sería enloquecedor.

— Vamos por unas gaseosas. ¿Nos cuidas nuestras cosas, Bella? —Jasper me avisó y yo asentí sin problemas. Sólo cruzarían la calle de en frente mientras yo seguía leyendo y cuidaba nuestras mochilas.

Era ridículo creer que ellos se acercarían y me harían algo. Además, sólo eran cinco minutos. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a leer con tranquilidad.

Algo en mi instinto, la paranoia, que apenas comenzaba a surgir en mi cuerpo, me advirtió que era completamente estúpido bajar la guardia en estos momentos. Alcé la cabeza para corroborar y ver qué es lo que hacía la pandilla de Edward.

Edward estaba mirando algo arriba de donde yo me encontraba. Lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a mirarme. Un horrendo escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y sentí un extraño ruido proveniente del cielo, como algo que caía. Alcé mi cabeza y en pocos segundos, pude ver que era agua. Mucha agua, y caía encima de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, mi libro y las mochilas de Jasper y Alice.

Me quedé inmóvil cuando el agua ya había caído. Mi libro se había arruinado por completo. Mi vestido anaranjado se había mojado entero y mi coleta ahora era un desastre.

Alcé la vista y los vi, se estaban riendo de mí como si fuese un payaso de circo, como si mi cuerpo fuese un objeto de burla para ellos, como si mi presencia en Greenville supiera una completa diversión las veinticuatro horas.

Algo en mí se incendió. La llama ardiente del odio, de la sed y el deseo de venganza. Esto había colmado por completo mi paciencia. Esto ya era patético, era increíble y enfermizo.

_Ellos lo eran. _

Hice mi libro a un lado y me levanté de las escaleras. Me acerqué hasta ellos, me estaban dando la espalda mientras se seguían burlando de lo que había sucedido, creyendo que yo había salido corriendo a llorar a algún lado, temiendo su maltrato. Pero eso era lo último que sentía.

Me acerqué a Edward y toqué su espalda dos veces para que se diera la vuelta. Terminó de reírse y lo hizo. En cuanto me vio, con toda la ira que invadía mi cuerpo, junté la fuerza de la indignación que llevaba durante días y le propiné una cachetada que terminó por resonar en todo el patio, dejando mudos a todos ya él con la cara roja.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, mirándome con sorpresa. No esperaba eso.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?—grité las palabras para que todos me escucharan. Edward me frunció el ceño—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con tus estupideces como si mi vida fuese tan importante para fastidiarla?

Edward no decía nada, no podía creer que una chica hable groserías de esta forma.

— ¿Molestar a una chica? —Aclaré ese punto—. ¿Qué eres?¿Un retrasado mental? ¿O te caíste al nacer? —Vi en su rostro el flaqueo. Eso le había dolido—. ¿Qué te he hecho a ti? ¿Eh? ¡Dices que yo soy una fracasada; pero tú, desperdiciando el tiempo, oh, tan valioso de tu vida! ¡El fastidiarme sin conocerme hace ver lo fracasado y patético que eres tú, tu novia y tus estúpidos amigos!

Toda su pandilla se quedó en silencio. La gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Gruñí, queriendo no decir esto, pero no me quedó otra alternativa—. Me avergüenzo de haberte dado mi primer beso, idiota.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó de reojo a sus amigos, un poco nervioso. Ninguno comprendía lo que acababa de decir.

— Tú, Edward Cullen, serás un perdedor el resto de tu vida —dije palabra por palabra y terminé por marcharme, dejándole la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**No puedo asegurar las actualizaciones, pero les prometo que serán muy seguidas :)**


	4. BEATLES

**MASHED POTATOES**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

Pensé que pasaría el resto del viernes llorando en la cama, pero en realidad me sentía muy bien por gritarle en la cara todo lo que deseaba a Edward Cullen. A él, y a su estúpida pandilla.

No paraba de pensar si esto, mudarme a Greenville y abandonar Alabama había sido lo mejor. Quizás había sido muy precipitado todo el asunto. Si ignoraba a Mike por unas semanas, terminaría olvidándose de mí, a pesar de quedar como la chica que fue engañada en frente de toda la escuela. Creo que eso era mejor que sufrir acoso.

No sé por qué, pero todos los recuerdos grabados en mi memoria, aquellos cuando era una pequeña de siete años, regresaron a mí como una ola fresca. Recuerdo haberme enamorado de él en el momento en que lo vi jugar con su perrito. Recuerdo que me había propuesto ser su novia y así lo fuimos. Nos encerramos en el baño de niñas y nos dimos muchos besos. Entre risas bajas recordé que intenté darle un beso con lengua y no lo hice,porquenos parecía algo muy asqueroso en ese entonces.

Recuerdo no haber dormido la noche en que mis padres me castigaron, cuando él apareció en la ventana y me regaló sus galletas porque no había cenado. Y la pulsera que me había regalado, suplicándome que le prometiese que iba a volver.

No supe qué pensar al respecto. Cómo una persona cambia drásticamente. Pensé por un rato que el hecho de que su padre hubiese fallecido tendría algo que ver. Y el golpe en su cabeza, para olvidar cómo fueron los años anteriores… qué desgracia.

Decidí que lo mejor sería recostarme y darle la noticia a mi padre mañana en la mañana. Greenville no me estaba haciendo bien, y venir aquí definitivamente había sido un error.

Cuando me levanté de la cama para apagar la luz, escuché el sonido de algo que impactaba contra la ventana, lo más probable es que fuera una piedrita. Me quedé quieta, pensando que había sido sólo mi imaginación jugándome una treta, entonces escuché el sonido de otra piedrita siendo lanzada.

Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia la ventana. Otra piedrita la golpeó. Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre.

Separé las cortinas, abrí la ventana y mi corazón se estrujó con fuerza.

Era Edward Cullen.

— ¿Puedes bajar un segundo? —susurró las palabras lo más alto que pudo, pero lo más silencioso posible para no llamar la atención de mi padre.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y por qué quería que baje? Oh, rayos. ¿Iba a devolverme el insulto?

— Será mejor que te vayas, Edward Cullen. Si planeas hacer una de las tuyas otra vez, recuerda que mi papá es capaz de meterte en la correccional juvenil —medio amenacé, medio avisé.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— Bella, quiero hablar contigo. Dame sólo diez minutos y vuelvo a mi casa —me lo dijo como si le prohibiesen salir de casa a estas horas.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos por un largo rato, sólo para ver si esta vez intentaba engañarme. Algo me decía que estaba hablando en serio. Si hacía algo, mi papá lo sabría. No tenía opción.

— Diez minutos —suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerré la ventana.

Me puse las pantuflas de nuevo y bajé con el pijama puesto. Papá estaba viendo la televisión.

— Voy a hablar con uno de los Cullen un rato, estaré en la entrada —le avisé sin querer entrar en detalles.

— Está bien —contestó él, riéndose por algo que acababa de suceder en su programa favorito.

Salí hasta el patio sintiéndome muy nerviosa porque no tenía idea del motivo que lo impulsó a venir hasta mi casa para hablarme. ¿Y si era una redrada y saltaban todos sus amigos a tirarme huevos encima?

No decía nada, sólo me miraba con seriedad. Algo muy nuevo.

Nos sentamos en el césped, con la vista de frente a su casa. Yo estaba a cincuenta centímetros de él, aproximadamente… Y no deseaba acortar la distancia.

— Yo… bueno… —comenzó a hablar mientras suspiraba y rascaba su cuello, incómodo.

— ¿Tú, qué? —pregunté queriendo que fuese directo. Estaba sintiendo frío.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo molestó por haberle apresurado. Me miró a los ojos y yo me quedé en silencio, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por… las cosas que te hice.

_¿En serio?_

— Tenías razón. Me comporté como un estúpido —Se resignó y terminó de decir aquellas palabras que tanto parecían costarles.

No tenía idea acerca de cómo reaccionar ante su disculpa. Para mí era extraño que de repente una persona que buscaba molestarme me estuviese pidiendo disculpas por lo que había hecho. Era la inseguridad de creer que estaba siendo falso, que me estaba engañando como lo hizo en la primera ocasión.

Edward interpretó mi silencio y se dio cuenta que no iba a decir nada. No quería gastar su tiempo y perder el orgullo que tanto le dolía en pedir disculpas a una persona que no las aceptaba de forma inmediata, pero él debía comprender que tenía motivos para desconfiar hasta de este humilde acto de sinceridad.

— Como sea. Sólo quería decirte eso —volvió a suspirar, mirando el césped que había arrancado con sus manos.

Juraría que debajo de esa máscara de frialdad e incomodidad, estaba algo triste.

— Es sólo que no entiendo, Edward —expliqué dejando que todo lo que llevaba guardado saliese a flote—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trataste de esa forma en la feria? ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre aquél baile? Por tu culpa soy el hazmerreír de la escuela y mi estancia aquí se ha vuelto una pesadilla, cuando se supone que estaba escapando de eso mismo.

Respiré hondo cuando, finalmente, expresé lo que deseaba decir. Edward también enmudeció, pensativo.

— No sé por qué lo hice —confesó después de un rato y fruncí el ceño—. Tengo problemas de conducta. Yo… —frunció sus labios—. No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé —se resignó, apenado—. Es algo que está en mi forma de ser y sé que debo cambiar. Y es algo de lo que sólo he hablado con mi mamá.

_Oh._

— Suelo hacerlo y no me interesa lo que las demás personas piensan, pero…

— ¿Pero? —continué yo, queriendo saber.

Edward se giró para mirarme, antes de decir lo siguiente:

— Nunca antes en mi vida había oído a una mujer maldecir tantas veces. Eres la única persona que me ha enfrentado de esa manera —el simple hecho nos sorprendía a ambos en diferentes niveles—. Y dijiste que soy un fracasado y que lo sería el resto de mi vida. Yo… —chasqueó la lengua, frustrado—. A veces tengo miedo de no saber lo que quiero para mi vida, ni saber lo que estoy haciendo. Y tengo miedo de no ser nada.

_Ay, no… ahora me sentía fatal._

— Tal vez esa es la razón por la que llamas "fracasados" a los que son opuestos a ti, por tu miedo. —murmuré tratando de usar una voz dulce… pero sonó muy condescendiente para mi gusto.

Por algún extraño motivo, Edward sonrió al oír esto. Volvió a mirarme.

— Sonaste como mi mamá —murmuró en voz baja.

No sé por qué, le acompañé en su sonrisita baja.

— ¿Sabes? Te mentí esa noche en la feria —dijo distraído, mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿En qué? —pregunté.

— No me golpeé la cabeza a los diez años —confesó medio riéndose—. Lo dije para que mi mentira funcionara.

— ¿En serio? —Esto me tomó por sorpresa—. Entonces… ¿me recuerdas?– Pregunté conesperanzas, y me sentí algo tonta por ello.

Edward respondió riéndose.

— ¿Cómo olvidar a mi primera novia? La niña que me arrastró hasta el baño de mujeres para besarnos —sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y se sintió como algo especial.

— No te arrastré —fruncí el ceño, sonrojada.

— Me tomaste de la mano y literalmente me obligaste a entrar allí —contó riéndose.

Me avergonzaba recordar que tenía razón, pero él se lo tomaba con diversión, así que yo también lo hice.

— Quería ser una buena novia y espié un programa televisivo sólo para saber cómo se besaba a un chico —recordé para mí misma.

— Hey, fuiste una muy buena novia —me reconfortó—. Fuiste mi primera experiencia con una mujer.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

— Y se sintió bien —murmuré recordando que no quería separarme de él. Cuando dije esto, me di cuenta que no era un comentario muy apropiado y me avergoncé.

— Pero sí fui honesto en una cosa —agregó él, después de un rato.

Alcé mi rostro para mirarle a los ojos y perderme con sus palabras.

— Sí me pareces bonita —confesó con completa sinceridad, y se veía, en su expresión serena y amable.

Mi corazón me traicionó y comenzó a latir con emoción. No sé por qué me sentí culpable, como si no fuese lo correcto y descubrí que me había vuelto un poco fría durante mi estancia en Greenville, porque ya me habían roto el corazón en cierta forma.

— Gracias —suspiré mirando hacia el suelo. No me atrevía a decírselo a los ojos porque eso sería entregarle mi corazón irremediablemente. Y no podía hacer eso ya que quería repararlo tras mi sufrimiento con Mike Newton.

Me entró escalofríos en el cuerpo por culpa del viento helado que corría.

— Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Mi papá se va a preocupar —señalé con mi pulgar a la casa detrás de nosotros.

— Yo también —suspiró mientras nos levantábamos—. Vanderson se pone problemático si no dormimos temprano los días de semana.

_¿Su padrastro?_

Nos miramos de frente.

— Entonces… ¿todo en orden? —probó en decir él, ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla.

La observé por largos segundos, deliberando. Su disculpa había sido honesta, y al final debía comprender que, tal y como había confesado, tenía problemas de conducta. Lo bueno es que lo reconocía y eso significaría un problema menos en la escuela.

— Todo en orden —asentí, estrechando mi mano con la suya.

— Nos vemos en la escuela, supongo —dijo él y yo asentí una sola vez.

Nos despedimos con un corto "Adiós" y cada uno se fue hasta su casa.

Entré a mi dormitorio y me recosté en la cama; no dormí temprano pensando una y otra vez cada palabra que Edward había utilizado en su disculpa y el trasfondo en ellas.

**.**

A la semana siguiente, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco.

Ya no recibía tantas molestias, al menos no de parte de la pandilla de Edward. Sólo oía murmullos y risitas bajas, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Las clases resultaban ser más livianas y mis opciones para volver a Alabama habían disminuido notablemente.

No es que fuese amiga de Edward ahora, pero no nos llevábamos mal. Una vez me puse a regar el césped del patio con la manguera y lo encontré saliendo de su casa al lado de Tanya, ella lo abrazó y se dieron un beso que duró una eternidad. La muchacha rubia se fue sin darse cuenta que yo estaba en frente, pero Edward sí lo hizo, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron, él me saludó alzando la mano rápidamente y yo le asentí de la misma forma, para que luego volviese a entrar a la casa.

Sólo como un par de vecinos.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un día en la clase de literatura, la clase que compartía con Edward.

La maestra había corregido nuestros exámenes antes de lo esperado y los entregó. Cuando llamó mi nombre, me sonrió.

— Felicidades, Isabella —dijo y me entregó el examen. Había sacado un diez sólo porque me había leído tres veces _El Mercader de Venecia_.

Cuando llamó a Edward, la maestra hizo un gesto de desaprobación y le dijo que debía esforzarse más si quería aprobar la materia.

Yo no conocía profundamente a Edward, pero todos en el salón sabían que él sacaba malas notas.

Cuando la campana sonó, y todos se marcharon fuera del salón, la maestra nos llamó la atención, a Edward y a mí.

— Edward, he estado notando tus bajas notas y tu poca concentración durante todo el año lectivo —comenzó a decir la maestra—. Para revertir este problema, desearía que tú y la señorita Swan se sentaran juntos durante mi clase.

_¿Qué?_

— A menos que sea un inconveniente para usted, señorita Swan —la maestra me miró. Todo dependía de mí.

Miré a Edward para tantear terreno. Él no parecía tener problema alguno.

— Por mí no hay problema —me encogí de hombros, algo sonrojada.

La maestra sonrió ampliamente.

— Perfecto. Además, les vendría bien llevarse mejor —dijo recordando las bromas de Edward durante la semana pasada—. Podrías ayudarle y darle clases particular. Eres muy buena, Isabella.

No me gustó que nos comparara por el simple hecho de no darle a Edward otro motivo para caerle mal. Él simplemente asintió y se marchó tomando sus cuadernos.

No supe por qué no deseaba que Edward Cullen volviese a molestarme. Quizás por su inestabilidad emocional debido a sus problemas de comportamiento, o tal vez porque finalmente había encontrado un punto muerto con él y quería seguir así.

Es decir, no sé por qué buscaba mantenerme a raya con él. ¿Para evitar tener problemas con él o porque muy en el fondo, deseaba caerle bien?

Al día siguiente, volvíamos a tener clase de literatura, por lo que debía sentarme con él para ayudarle con sus calificaciones.

Pero no fue necesario trasladarme, él mismo fue hasta el asiento libre al lado de mi banco.

— Hola, Edward —lo saludé, intentando no mostrarme intimidada. Todavía me costaba acercarme y creer que no iba a reírse de mí.

— Hola, Bella —contestó con casualidad, sin interés, pero no sonaba maleducado.

La maestra aún no había llegado, y deseaba conversar con él un poco para hacer más amena nuestra pequeña "convivencia" en la hora de literatura. Pero él se encontraba allí, sentado, distraído mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo.

Todos sabían que Edward Cullen era el chico más popular de la escuela, y por lo tanto era simpático. Así que… si no te habla, era porque no desea hacerlo. Me sentí incómoda.

La maestra llegó y comenzó a dictar la clase. No tuve que compartir palabras con Edward hasta que ella nos dio diez minutos de descanso antes de que terminara la clase.

Y allí me encontraba. Sentada a su lado, sintiendo que debía decir algo pero sin querer molestarlo.

Usé mi mejor habilidad para mentir.

— ¡Entonces! —suspiré enderezándome en la silla hacia el lado de Edward. Conseguí llamar su atención y él me miró—. La maestra me dijo que para ayudarte debía revisar tu examen y ver los errores, ¿puedo verlo?

Me puse nerviosa, esperando que siguiera el hilo de la conversación. Asintió sin problemas y buscó entre sus cuadernos el examen y me lo entregó.

Uf, había sacado una "_–E"_.

Comencé a leerlo y básicamente, se había saltado varias preguntas acerca del libro de Shakespeare.

— ¿Por qué no leíste el libro? —quise saber directamente.

— Porque es aburrido —me contestó, simplemente. No parecía sentirse culpable al respecto.

— Muchas cosas son aburridas pero las estudiamos porque debemos pasar los exámenes —expliqué—. ¿Tú crees que yo disfruto de las matemáticas?

Al parecer, esto le sorprendió.

— ¿No te gusta estudiar? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Pff! —me retorcí—. ¡A nadie le gusta estudiar!

De pronto había captado su atención y se había girado para mirarme de frente.

— Me gustan saber algunas cosas, pero no todas —confesé—. Siempre hay algo que nos interesa.

— A mí no me interesa nada —dijo más para sí mismo, un poco desorientado.

— Es porque no has encontrado el gusto por algo todavía, siempre hay algo que nos gusta —le aseguré lo que era obvio—. Pero cuando no me gusta algo, simplemente lo memorizo y ya.

— Yo soy pésimo para memorizar —dijo esto en un tono resignado.

— Tú no eres pésimo para memorizar ni para el estudio, Edward Cullen —me sorprendí de lo que estaba escuchando. Y él de lo que acababa de decirle—. Me acuerdo de ti de pequeño; eras el mejor, siempre te sabías las respuestas de matemática. Sobre todo la geometría.

— Sí, pero eso fue cuando era pequeño —se distrajo de nuevo con el bolígrafo.

No supe por qué, pero algo en su reacción me hacía pensar que me ocultaba cierta información.

_Si la base estaba allí, con una buena pulida, podía resurgir de nuevo._

Decidí probarle lo contrario y tomé la hoja de un texto.

— Quiero que me ayudes en algo, Edward —propuse y le entregué la hoja—. Quiero que leas la primera oración de este texto.

Edward alzó una ceja mientras apoyaba su brazo en el banco con despreocupación.

— Por favor —se lo pedí con buena intensión.

Después de suspirar, comenzó a leer.

— "_Me gustan las tonterías, que despiertan las células del cerebro. La fantasía es un ingrediente necesario en la vida" _—leyó con pereza y luego me miró.

Tomé uno de mis bolígrafos rojos y se lo entregué.

— Quiero que subrayes las palabras que yo te diga, ¿sí? —pedí y él asintió, sin entender el motivo.

— Subraya las palabras"tonterías"… "células"…"cerebro"… "fantasía"… "ingrediente"… y "vida" —fui señalándole mientras lo hacía.

— Listo —me contestó.

— ¿Puedes decirme cuáles son? Las olvidé —fingí estar apenada.

— "Tonterías"… "células"… "cerebro"… "fantasía"… "ingrediente"… y "vida" —repitió leyendo el papel. Lucía aburrido.

— Está bien, las escribiré en este papel —señalé otra hoja en blanco que tenía—. Díctamelas de nuevo, por favor.

Edward suspiró.

— "Tonterías", "células", "cerebro", "fantasía", "ingrediente" y "vida" —dictó con paciencia.

Chasqueé la lengua falsamente.

— Me perdí, lo siento. ¿Me las dices de nuevo? —mordí mi labio.

Su paciencia era poca.

— "Tonterías", "células", "cerebro", "fantasía", "ingrediente" y "vida" —las pronunció con más rapidez y fingí perderme.

— Espera, díctalas más despacio y dime…

— ¡"Tonterías", "células", "cerebro", "fantasía", "ingrediente" y "vida"! —refunfuñó luego de bufar, sin leer el papel. Me contestó de mala gana mirándome directo a los ojos.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sorprendido.

— "Me gustan las… _tonterías_… despiertan… _células_ del _cerebro_…. La…_ fantasía_… es un… _ingrediente_… "—asentía cada vez que recordaba la frase.

—"… Necesario…"— continué yo la oración para que siguiera.

—"… Necesario… en la _vida_" —terminó la frase y me miró asombrado a los ojos.

— Felicidades. Acabas de memorizar una oración en cinco minutos —dije—. Ese texto tiene cinco oraciones. En una hora podrías terminar de estudiarlo.

Edward no dijo nada, había enmudecido mientras leía una y otra vez la hoja que le había entregado.

— Eres inteligente. Sólo eres un poco ocioso —me encogí de hombros para reconfortarlo—. Y tienes suerte de que eso sea reversible. Si no eres inteligente, no hay salida. Recuerdo que eras bueno para memorizar números.

— Pues… ahora tengo problemas con ellos para el examen de esta semana —medio se rió, rascándose el cuello.

La oferta salió de mí sin pensarlo.

— Si necesitas ayuda para entender algo, puedo explicarte o prestarte mis apuntes —me encogí, restándole importancia.

— ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme después de clases? —preguntó con interés al ver la gran ayuda que había recibido en poco minutos.

_Oh, ¿después de clases?_

— Supongo. Puedo ir a tu casa —ofrecer esta alternativa me había puesto nerviosa. Nunca había visitado su casa por dentro, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños.

Él frunció los labios, no muy a gusto con la idea. _Rayos, rayos, rayos_…

— O p-podríamos ir a una biblioteca pública —cambié de opción.

— ¿Puede ser en tu casa? Está más cerca —me preguntó y juraría ver un poco de dulzura en sus ojos.

Me había comprado al cien por ciento… ¡Ydetestaba eso!

— C-Claro… puedes venir hoy, si quieres —encogí mis hombros.

— A las cinco de la tarde. ¿Qué opinas? —propuso mientras sonaba la campana.

— Sin problemas —tragué saliva.

— Perfecto —sonrió y asintió saludándome mientras tomaba sus cuadernos y se marchaba del salón.

_Maldita sea. Edward Cullen iba a venir a mi casa._

Volví a casa con rapidez sólo para cerciorarme que todo estaba en orden. Como si tuviese que limpiar algo… Mallory se encargaba de eso. Pero la limpieza no era el problema, claro que no.

¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Debía explicarle un poco, pero… ¿debía hablarle de algo más? ¿Debía ofrecerle galletas? ¿Jugo de naranja? ¿Debíamos estudiar en la cocina o en el living? Lo más terrorífico era saber que estaríamos solos, ya que Mallory estaría en otra habitación.

_Sola, estudiando al lado de Edward Cullen._

Sacudí mi cabeza, apartando esas estúpidas inseguridades. ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? Mi casa era bonita, mi refrigerador estaba lleno de buena comida y mis apuntes eran geniales. Un poco de silencio no podía alterarme, él sólo era mi vecino de en frente buscando un algo de ayuda.

Mis ojos estuvieron atentos al reloj cuando ya eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Revisar constantemente los minutos que pasaban me hacía sentir más patética de lo que en realidad lucía.

El timbre sonó y mi corazón pegó un saltito. Como una vieja costumbre, alisé mi vestido y fui hasta la puerta para atender.

Cuando apareció, frunció los labios en una amable sonrisa amistosa que hizo que mi cuerpo sólo se alterara más por su presencia. Él no podía ser tan apuesto.

— Hola —saludó.

— ¡H-Hola! —respondí tontamente con una octava de voz y luego carraspeé—. Pasa, adelante.

Se adentró y como cualquier huésped, observó los detalles de mi casa. No era la gran cosa, porque nada en este barrio era exuberante. Clase media.

Lo único que se podía oír en el aire eran nuestros pasos y nuestras respiraciones. Sentí la necesidad de explicarle el motivo.

— Papá está trabajando, así que no hay nadie —dije mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la mesa del living—. Ah, excepto por Mallory.

— ¿_Mallory_? —preguntó él.

— Mi sirvienta —respondí.

— Ah —contestó él con suficiencia.

— ¿No lo tienen en tu casa? —sentí la necesidad de saber el porqué de su respuesta.

Él frunció el ceño, como si acabase de decir algo absurdo.

— No —dijo en voz baja—. Ningún _negro_ pisa nuestra casa.

Fue mi turno para incomodarme y sentir que había sido un comentario muy racista, pero lo dejé pasar.

— Bueno, sentémonos y veamos un poco de Logaritmos —ofrecí cambiando de tema.

Muy en el fondo, traicioné mis palabras de la mañana y creí que tardaría un buen rato en explicarle matemáticas a Edward, pero resultó ser que estaba en lo cierto. Él era listo y con una buena explicación, comprendía y recordaba, aunque ahora aplicaba la técnica de esta mañana y repetía en voz alta lo que acababa de decirle. Si eso le ayudaba, bienvenido sea. No me sentí incómoda por el "supuesto" silencio, porque estábamos muy entretenidos en el tema.

A las siete y media de la tarde, sentí que ya habíamos visto suficiente por el día para no saturar al renovado cerebro de Edward Cullen.

— Caray, Bella. Haces que los cálculos no sean tan problemáticos —elogió mientras guardaba sus cuadernos.

— ¿Ves? Ahora tendrás un motivo para prestar atención en clases y hacer preguntas. El secreto está en participar a veces en clases, a los profesores les gusta.

— ¿Lamerle las botas a un profesor? —bufó creyendo que esto era divertido.

— Si así logras conseguir una buena nota… —encogí mis hombros.

Edward se rió de esto. Él podía comenzar a entender algunas cosas, pero aceptarlas era otro cuento.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Miércoles a la misma hora? —me preguntó entusiasta.

— Claro. Sin problema —acepté.

— Genial —dijo mientras miraba su reloj—. ¡Oh! Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a ver a Tanya.

La mención de su nombre me supo amargo.

Se despidió mientras yo le saludaba y cerraba la puerta.

Había sentido algo cuando mencionó a su novia; algo que no me había gustado para nada. ¿Cuál era el problema? Lo último que me faltaba era estar celosa.

Se puede decir que no pensé mucho en aquello porque estuve ocupaday distraída en mi nueva y perfecta adicción.

_The Beatles._

Fue en la noche, luego de haberle sugerido a papá cenar mientras mirábamos la televisión. Habían invitado a la nueva banda sensación del momento. Había oído hablar sobre ellos porque todas las chicas hablaban de eso únicamente en la escuela, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de presenciar uno de sus shows en la televisión.

Eran pura perfección. Sus canciones, sus letras… Ellos mismos. Nunca antes me había obsesionado de esta forma con una banda, y eso era por el sólo hecho de que ellos eran distintos a lo que se frecuentaba ver en la televisión.

Sus peinados, sus trajes, sus miradas._Todo_. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de la voz de John, de los ojos de Paul, los acordes de George y ese gracioso movimiento que Ringo hacía con la cabeza mientras sacudía su cabello.

Un día, me puse a cantar _"Do you want to know a secret"_ en voz baja mientras guardaba mis cuadernos en el casillero, cuando Ángela me escuchó.

— ¿Verdad que son sensacionales? —se mordía el labio, emocionada.

Me había alejado de Ángela de una forma muy egoísta. No quería volverme el tipo de persona que no se juntaba con otra, porque eso dañaría su imagen. Me justifiqué en ese entonces porque las bromas sí que eran pesadas, pero ella era agradable y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Además, Alice siempre se enfrascaba más en Jasper que en mí, así que mucha atención no me daba.

InclusoÁngela me acompañó a comprar el disco _"A hard day's night"_ a la salida de la escuela, sólo para que lo escucháramos en casa y discutiéramos sobre con cuál de los cuatro nos casaríamos.

Sin embargo, esa distracción se interrumpió el miércoles en la escuela. Yo estaba en el baño, dentro de un cubículo, cuando oí unas voces familiares. Muy familiares.

Eran Tanya y sus amigas hablando de los típicos temas, los de siempre. Me sorprendió que mencionara mi nombre después de tanto tiempo.

— Ay, Marie, eso se vería aún más patético que Isabella Swan y Ángela Weber juntas —era la voz de Tanya la que se mofaba—. Fantaseando con "¡Ah! ¡Me casaré con uno de los Beatles!" Es decir, ningún hombre se casaría con un par de perdedoras. Cuando las escucho, me dan ganas de decirle lo estúpidas que se ven.

O mejor dicho, había estado tan distraída que ni cuenta me había dado cuenta que los insultos seguían detrás de mi espalda.

— Es más, hace mucho que no lo hago. Le preguntaré a Edward si tiene ganas de fastidiarla un rato, aunque creo que estará ocupado tratando de estudiar o algo así —contaba con desinterés mientras se marchaban.

Eso me había sorprendido porque hoy Edward iría a mi casa a estudiar. ¿No se lo había dicho a Tanya? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué todavía contaba con Edward para hacerme una broma pesada? ¿Él sería capaz de hacerlo?

Miles de preguntas saltaron a mi mente, y aunque traté de enfocarme en las matemáticas, quería preguntarle sobre el tema.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado terminando unos ejercicios mientras yo esperaba para corregírselos, devanando mis sesos con el estúpido tema.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —decidí interrumpirlo egoístamente. Alzó la cabeza y asintió, curioso—. ¿Por qué no le has contado a Tanya que te doy clases particulares?

Él no supo qué responder ante eso, le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Cuál es el sentido? —frunció el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros.

— El punto es que tu novia quiere molestarme, porque hablar detrás de mis espaldas no es suficiente para ella —refunfuñé.

Se puso incómodo y frunció los labios; quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

— No soy dueño de lo que ella quiera hacer, Bella… —empezó por decir y yo me fastidié.

— Lo sabía —chasqueé la lengua—. También quieres fastidiarme, pero lo haces mediante tu novia porque ahora dependes de mí para aprobar tus exámenes.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— No quiero fastidiarte —me aseguró mientras yo cruzaba los brazos—. Es en serio, Bella. No quiero molestarte, pero no puedo decirle qué hacer y qué no, me traería problemas.

_¿Problemas por ir en contra de la estúpida manada de matones?_

— ¿Sabes? Déjalo así. Que haga lo que desee. No me va a intimidar —decidí ignorar el tema porque me iba a molestar en serio—. ¿Y? ¿Ya terminaste los ejercicios?

Supe que después de esto, Edward se había puesto incómodo porque no sabía bien qué posición tomar. Eso me aseguraba que él todavía no era de fiar y definitivamente, no le dedicaría más tiempo del necesario en nuestras clases.

Al día siguiente, había despertado de buen humor después de haberme ido a dormir la noche anterior escuchando mi disco de los Beatles. Me reuní con Ángela, como de costumbre, en nuestros casilleros.

— Dicen que van a estrenar la película en Julio. Estoy pensando en comprar la entrada una semana antes del estreno —me contaba Ángela sobre la nueva película del disco homónimo que los Beatles lanzarían pronto. Pensar en ver esa película hacía que de mi día uno mucho más feliz.

— Sólo espero que hagan pronto una gira. Iría a verlos donde sea —le aseguré mientras nos entrábamos a reír.

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando divisé a la pandilla de Edward en una esquina del corredor. Él abrazaba a Tanya como de costumbre, mientras hablaban de algo, aparentemente gracioso.

Normalmente habría buscado otro camino para evitar sus bromas; pero Edward estaba con ellos, él no dejaría que se burlaran de mí, ¿o sí?

— ¡Pero qué casualidad! Son las dos perdedoras. Una más tonta que la otra —se burlaba Tanya insultándonos en voz alta.

Mis ojos fueron directamente a Edward. Él, a diferencia del resto del grupo que se reía, estaba algo tenso e incómodo, haciendo contacto con mis ojos.

— Díganme una cosa. ¿No se cansan de ser _tan_ perdedoras? —nos preguntó en podía creerlo.

— ¿No te cansas de ser _tan_ malvada? —devolvió la pregunta Ángela, molesta.

— Aww, ¿malvada? ¿Yo? —Tanya hizo un puchero—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hice llorar a la bebé Ángela?

No quería contestarle porque no deseaba armar un escándalo dentro de la escuela, a pocos metros de la oficina del director. Miraba a Edward, preguntándome si iba a quedarse callado como el cobarde que, aparentemente, era, o iba a hacer algo.

— Por poco y te quitabas la mediocridad de encima, pero tuviste con juntarte con Swan. O mejor dicho, el patito feo que nunca conseguirá que un hombre intente levantarle la falda —terminó por decir entre risas, señalando mi vestido.

Y sucedió algo que creí imposible.

— Para ya, Tanya —La detuvo Edward, suspirando con frustración.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Mi corazón latía con emoción y Tanya le miraba incrédula.

— Te estás excediendo —terminó por decirle frunciendo los labios y con una mirada helada.

Nadie dijo nada, pues nadie esperaba que él dijese algo como esto.

— Vamos a clases, ¿sí? —continuó él abrazando su cintura para indicarle que olvidaran todo el asunto.

La campana sonó a tiempo y ella nos dio una última mirada frustrada, para luego mirar a su novio, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Edward se la llevó hasta el salón donde les tocaba su clase de matemáticas. Quizás estaban perdiendo tiempo y él quería enfocarse en los ejercicios y las preguntas antes del examen, quizás la broma había sido muy cruel para su gusto… o quizás, terminó por darse cuenta de lo que su novia hacía y se sentía culpable después de haberle reclamado el día anterior. Sea lo que fuese que haya pasado por su mente, había sido un comportamiento muy inusual en el bravucón Edward Cullen. Y eso me emocionaba.

— Tal vez fue amable ahora, pero ese Edward Cullen es un muy mal chico —decía Ángela mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra clase—. Hace dos años, me fastidiaba todos los días hasta que se cansó.

_¿Edward fastidiaba a Ángela? ¿Por qué?_

Por algún motivo del destino, olvidé un cuaderno en casa y tuve que rehacer mi tarea durante los ratos libres, así que no vi a Edward ni a Tanya en todo el día.

El viernes tampoco le había visto en clases y a él le tocaba su examen de matemáticas. Se suponía que debía venir a mi casa para controlar esos ejercicios y estudiar en caso de reprobar el examen.

Esta vez, tenía motivos para sentirme nerviosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante la atrevida defensa de Edward? ¿Debía siquiera mencionarla?

Él llegó e hice de cuenta que nada había pasado mientras me contaba emocionado lo bien que le había ido en su examen. No se tenía mucha confianza, pero definitivamente había sido un progreso finalmente saber algunas respuestas.

A veces me preguntaba por qué ayudaba a Edward. Si era porque deseaba tener una excusa para que esos matones no se metieran conmigo, porque deseaba explotar esa inteligencia y ayudarlo a ser quien era antes… o porque me había vuelto adicta al sonido de su voz.

Luego de terminar de explicarle unos cuántos ejercicios más, sentí la necesidad de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. Algo me decía que por su acto se había metido en un dilema.

— Gracias por lo que hiciste ayer —murmuré con timidez, observando mis uñas—. Por… defenderme. Lo aprecio en verdad.

Él no contestó nada, simplemente me regaló una sonrisa ladeada que dejaba en claro que no iba a volverse mi nuevo defensor, pero que tampoco iba a tolerar que se propasaran conmigo, al menos no frente a él. Y eso era suficiente para mí.

— Bien, creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy. Puedes ir a descansar o salir a algún lado —le dije a modo de aprobación, pensando que tendría que salir con Tanya, o algo por el estilo ya que era viernes en la noche.

Me puse a ordenar mis hojas cuando me dijo lo siguiente:

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó con cierta casualidad.

_Esto sí __que __era sorpresivo._

— ¿Por qué? —entrecerré los ojos, sospechando.

— Digo, sólo por saber qué es lo que hace Bella Swan para pasar el rato —dijo esto con una sonrisa divertida.

Sólo una palabra se me ocurría en estos momentos.

— _Beatles_ —contesté con una enorme sonrisa.

Le enseñé a Edward mi nuevo disco de los Beatles y encontré que él también era un gran fanático de ellos. Es decir, ¿quién no lo era? Él no había comprado el disco todavía, pero deseaba hacerlo pronto. Escuchamos brevemente un pedazo de cada canción hasta que sonó "_Twist and shout_" y le mostré un paso gracioso que había visto en una de las bailarinas en el programa donde ellos habían tocado.

Yo no tenía problema alguno en bailar la canción, y Edward encontró esto muy gracioso.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe el baile del puré de papas? —me preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿El verdadero? ¿O vas a inventar otro baile? —pregunté mientras imitaba los movimientos que él me había enseñado aquél sábado en la feria.

Se echó a reír y se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba sentado.

— No, en serio, te enseñaré el verdadero —dijo y empezó a explicármelo—. Primero, párate con las piernas abiertas a la distancia de los hombros. Dobla la rodilla derecha, levanta el pie derecho del piso y lleva el peso sobre la pierna izquierda, inclinándote un poco hacia ese lado, y…

Edward me indicó cada uno de los pasos mientras yo imitaba el movimiento. Suerte que ahora llevaba unos pantalones cómodos que me permitían mover fácilmente las piernas. No era sencillo, y con razón el premio se trataba de treinta dólares, porque no a cualquiera le salía. Hice un intento de lo que creí que sería el baile, y para mi sorpresa, Edward me halagó.

— ¡Vaya! Te sale muy bien, Bella —se impresionó por la rapidez con la que había captado los pasos. Debí recordarle que yo era buena bailando, y así como yo me sorprendía por su inteligencia renovada, él lo hacía por mis pasos.

Bailaba el baile del puré de papas al ritmo de la canción de los Beatles y me dejé llevar. Él sólo se reía, y en un momento, hice un giro para darme la vuelta y no me di cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de mí, por lo que terminé chocando contra su pecho. Me mareé y por poco me caía hacia un costado, pero él me sostuvo.

— ¡Woah! Cuidado —dijo y sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro porque ahora estábamos pegados.

Los ojos de Edward Cullen eran cosa de otro mundo, pero verlos desde una distancia como en la que yo me encontraba, era letal. Le observé por un largo rato por el solo hecho de que él también lo hizo. Me estaba mirando al rostro, tratando de leer algo dentro de mis ojos como yo lo hacía con él.

No nos dimos cuenta, pero el tiempo estimado para observar y estudiar a alguien con curiosidad se había sobrepasado y nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos que alguien abría la puerta de la casa. Papá.

— ¡Se escuchaba la música desde afuera! —se rió al vernos. Él estaba al tanto de que ayudaba a Edward con las tareas y por eso no le sorprendió verlo.

— Jefe Swan —saludó él con cortesía en un estrechón de manos. Luego, me miró—. Creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— _Okay_ —respondí un poco acalorada. ¿Y si mi padre nos pescaba mirándonos el uno al otro?

Él se marchó y estuve tan distraída esa noche que ni siquiera escuché las anécdotas de papá y Sue, que había venido unas horas más tarde para pasar la noche.

De nuevo, no podía dormir recordando lo que había sentido de niña cuando Edward me dio mi primer beso. Juraría que en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron hace unas horas, había sentido algo similar.

**.**

Pasé el fin de semana estudiando porque mi examen de matemáticas sería la semana entrante. Hablé por teléfono con Ángela y pasé el rato con Alice en la tienda de sodas sin, finalmente, la compañía de Jasper. No supe nada ni Edward ni de su novia.

El lunes, lo vi en la entrada de la escuela en compañía de un amigo, pero no de Tanya, lo cual era raro porque la rubia siempre llegaba temprano a clases.

Durante el almuerzo, fui hasta mi casillero para guardar uno de mis cuadernos, cuando su voz, aquella con la que a veces soñaba con culpa, estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí.

— ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Mira esto! —era Edward y me enseñaba un papel. Su examen de matemáticas.

Leí la nota. Una "–C"

— Oh, vaya… —no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tan buena nota no era, pero para el cambio de Edward era algo impresionante.

— La maestra me felicitó y me dijo que poco a poco lograría subir mis calificaciones —la esperanza y el brillo en sus ojos eran envidiables.

— Claro que sí, te dije que podrías —sonreí con sinceridad—. Felicidades, Edward.

— Gracias a ti, en realidad —dijo en voz baja, sonriendo, provocándome un poco de escalofríos.

Creí que terminaría por irse porque no era normal que me dirigiese la palabra en el pasillo, pero insistió.

— ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda agradecerte por tu ayuda? —me preguntó queriendo saber.

Me reí para mí misma.

— Si puedes evitar que esos matones se metan conmigo, estaremos muy bien —dije con sarcasmo.

Él no respondió en seguida, se quedó pensando.

— ¿Y si te invito al cine este fin de semana? —probó en decir.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado, lo han odiado, expresen su opinión a través de ese bonito y interesante botón verde que dice "review" juju**


	5. A escondidas

**MASHED POTATOES.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Meyer**. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por** Lucero Silvero** (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo dedicado a Monserrat Matterazzi, gracias por tu apoyo y quiero que sepas todo es superable en esta vida. Pronto verás el sol iluminar tu rostro mientras te ríes sin preocupación. Espero que te animes, nena (:**

.

**Capítulo V**

**.**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarme corta.

Sentía un gran nudo en la boca del estómago y mis manos sudaban como si estuviese a punto de cometer un crimen, y es que esto no se diferenciaba tanto de eso. Esto no estaba bien, yo lo sabía y aun así insistía. Cierta sensación de culpa y próximo remordimiento, terminarían por fastidiarme la noche al haber aceptado la invitación para ir al cine por parte de Edward Cullen.

Me reprendí en varias oportunidades frente al espejo; mis argumentos iban desde el "viniste aquí para alejarte de los romances" hasta el "no tienes idea de cuál es su situación con su novia". Pero resultaba ser algo contradictorio, ya que mientras lo hacía, me cepillaba el cabello o arreglaba mi vestido para la noche.

Después de aceptar la propuesta sin siquiera pedirle tiempo para "pensarlo", como si estuviese enamorada de él, nuestra relación de enseñanza no se vio modificada bajo ningún aspecto, era casi como si él no me hubiese propuesto nada raro. Me repetía constantemente que no estaba enamorada de él, porque en verdad no lo estaba. Pero tenía que admitir que veía un poco de cambio en su comportamiento, y las memorias del pasado casi siempre salían a flote, recuerdos de cuando sí estaba enamorada de él; sin contar su atractivo físico que, sin duda alguna, sumaba muchos puntos.

Yo, que no tenía secretos con mi padre ya que le contaba todo siempre, le dije que iba a ir al cine con un par de nuevas amigas que había hecho en el pueblo, él se lo creyó. Creo que nuestra salida era un tanto discreta como para que hiciera la gran escena de invitarlo a sentarse en el sillón para interrogarle cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo, porque ni yo sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Edward Cullen.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, bajé corriendo las escaleras mientras gritaba "Yo atiendo, yo atiendo, yo atiendo" para que mi perezoso papá no tuviese que bajar. Le había dicho que aprovechara la casa para pasar tiempo con Sue. Ella le acompañaba mientras veían la televisión.

— ¿Llevas tu abrigo? —me preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del televisor.

— ¡Sí! —contesté, recordando que lo estaba olvidando.

— ¡No llegues tan tarde! —exclamó cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta para marcharme a hurtadillas.

— ¡No hay problema, papá! ¡Vuelvo a las doce! —respondí a gritos mientras me colocaba mi abrigo de lana y me encontraba con Edward, quien estaba parado frente a la entrada de la casa, sonriente.

No pasé por alto la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y la camiseta que se adhería a su pecho. Él no era musculoso, ¿pero quién necesitaba serlo con ese rostro tan perfecto? Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él y no podía creer cómo es que se había vuelto tan influenciable en mí.

— Lo siento —me disculpé por el griterío.

— Te ves bonita —ladeó una pequeña sonrisa sincera señalando el vestido color crema que estaba usando esta noche.

Ese tipo de reacciones me hacían pensar que esto se trataba de una cita, pero yo había aceptado creyendo que era una forma de devolver el favor. Vecino a vecino, por los viejos tiempos. Nada por qué ilusionarse.

— Gracias —respondí algo acalorada, sin embargo.

Otro motivo por el que suponía que no se trataba de una cita, era que no habíamos ido a cenar antes de ir al cine, porque claro, la invitación sólo incluía al cine. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Edward lo utilizó como excusa para preguntarme ciertas cosas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has decidido volver? Has dicho que tuviste un problema romántico —murmuró con cierta curiosidad mientras hacíamos la fila para comprar las entradas. Era un poco tarde, así que no habían muchos conocidos alrededor. Me moriría de la vergüenza que me vieran con él.

— ¿Ves? No tienes mala memoria —me reí intentando cambiar de tema.

Él me sonrió.

— No necesitas contármelo. Es sólo que deseaba saber un poco de tu vida allá en Alabama —no quiso sonar maleducado con la pregunta, y lo hizo saber con esta pequeña pero honesta aclaración.

Lo aprecié, vaya que lo aprecié.

— Mike Newton —suspiré mientras avanzábamos en la fila—. Mi primer novio. Un gran idiota.

— ¿No fui yo tu primer novio? —bromeó con una voz tan masculina que sacudió mi corazón con ánimo.

— Sí, bueno… ya entiendes —me reí con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó con interés.

_¿Cómo decía esto sin lucir como una fracasada en el amor?_

— Pues… digamos que prefirió la compañía de una de mis ex mejores amigas —murmuré distraída, observando el suelo—. Mientras también disfrutaba de la mía… al mismo tiempo.

Edward comprendió la situación después de unos segundos.

— Oh —se limitó a contestar, serio.

— Sí —dije—. "Oh".

No hizo más preguntas al respecto y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente, pero había algo que todavía me preocupaba.

— ¿No crees que tengamos problemas con que nos vean juntos, verdad? —pregunté en voz baja, cerca de él.

Se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa cómplice.

_¿Qué se __suponía__ que eso significaba?_

Mientras entrábamos al edificio, me sentí muy extraña. Por un lado, no comprendía cómo Edward había cambiado tan drásticamente… de molestarme una semana, a tratarme con amabilidad e invitarme a salir a la siguiente. Tampoco dejaba de compararlo con el pequeño Edward que lucía tal como él ahora, sereno y caballero. Sentía que quería pasar tiempo con él, deseaba estar a su lado, hablar con él, anhelaba que esta noche no terminara tan rápido como parecía suceder. Nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones encontradas por un muchacho.

Nos sentamos para ver la proyección de una película de terror, de esas ideales para asustar a las muchachas y darles una excusa a los hombres para que pudiesen protegerla, más con nosotros pasó todo lo contrario. Yo no me asustaba fácilmente,ya que este tipo películas no eran de mi agrado, y Edward permanecía mirando a mi lado, en silencio, concentrado en la película… Creo.

Terminamos de verla y yo todavía sentía que el ambiente estaba tenso. Y descubrí el motivo cuando nos encontrábamos caminando en la calle desolada de nuestro barrio.

— Agradezco que hayas decidido invitarme al cine, hacía mucho que no iba —empecé a decir, con mis manos unidas detrás de mi espalda. Edward tenía las suyas dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero.

— Yo tampoco, ¿sabes? —sonrió.

Debía preguntárselo ahora.

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu relación con Tanya? —Pregunté después de un rato de silencio—. Debo suponer que ustedes dos ya no están juntos… ¿verdad?

Y la respuesta más temida se hizo presente en la expresión taciturna de Edward.

Me paré en seco, mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Acabo de ir al cine con un chico que tiene novia? —me animé a decir esto palabra por palabra, denotando la seriedad del asunto.

— Tú sabias que tengo novia —murmuró en voz baja, a modo de defensa.

— ¡No! —respondí, molesta—. ¡Edward!

— ¿Y por qué aceptaste? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡Porque creí que habías terminado con ella! —Gruñí y luego sentí el miedo haciendo mella en mí—. Oh, por Dios. ¡Ella va a matarme!

— No va a matarte —frunció el ceño, chasqueando su lengua.

— ¡Claro que sí! —respondí alterada—. ¡Yo estuve a punto de matar a Suzie Stateman!

— ¿Quién? —preguntó él, confundido.

— Edward, ¿al menos ella sabe de esto? —pregunté rogando a Dios por una respuesta afirmativa.

— No —respondió después de un rato, mirando a otro lado.

— ¡Edward! —Volví a regañarlo, como una madre a su hijo—. ¡Esto está mal! ¡No puedes salir con otra chica cuando tienes una novia!

— Pero no estaba_ saliendo_ contigo, Bella —me contestó él, aclarando aquél punto.

Y me sentí una estúpida. Por supuesto, no estábamos saliendo en _ese_ sentido, sólo éramos compañeros.

— Además, para tu información, no estoy muy bien con ella últimamente —murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí, mientras seguíamos caminando.

Me quedé en silencio, preguntándome si debía preguntarle el motivo. Si él se había atrevido a preguntarme por Mike Newton, yo podía preguntarle por Tanya.

— ¿Por qué?

Tardó un poco en responderme.

— No le gusta la forma en que estoy actuando últimamente —respondió.

Me tomó un par de segundos comprender el gran significado de aquella frase. La actitud que estaba tomando con respecto al acoso hacia mi persona… ¿era eso?

— Siento que es mi culpa —pensé en voz alta.

— Mentiría si te dijese que no —medio se rió—. Pero me siento mejor, no tengo tanto odio contenido.

_¿Oh?_

— A veces creo que actúo de la forma en que lo hago, porque llevo mucha ira encima de mí —confesó como si esto le avergonzara—. Desde que he empezado a hablar contigo, las cosas parecen ir mejor. Ya no me molesta tanto estar en clases.

Le devolví la sonrisa, ya que quería volver a ver al pequeño ratón de laboratorio del que me había enamorado.

— Y no hablo mal de la gente a sus espaldas —reveló esto último, unos segundos después.

Lo observé por un largo rato con curiosidad.

— Antes me burlaba fácilmente de las personas, pero luego recuerdo cómo te sentiste cuando lo hice —me miró a los ojos con una dulce expresión que enganchó mi corazón de un tirón—. Y cómo me sentí yo cuando dijiste esas cosas de mí… que sería un fracasado. No se siente bien. Una persona de afuera no puede catalogar tu forma de ser si no tiene idea de tu pasado.

Diablos, me sentía mal por haberle llamado de esa manera, y ahora quería saber por qué hablaba de la idea de un pasado. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a él?

Un momento de sensibilidad ablandó mi humor.

— Lamento haberte llamado así —murmuré verdaderamente apenada, mirando hacia el suelo.

Él se detuvo para mirarme y yo lo hice también, sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme disculpas después de todo lo que te he hecho? —se preguntó a sí mismo y no supe qué contestar.

Estuvimos en silencio.

— Me sobrecoge tu forma de ser, Bella —admitió y me puse muy colorada—. Eres una persona demasiado buena.

No tenía idea acerca de qué contestar, ni cómo reaccionar, lo único que deseaba era quedarme un rato más con él y escuchar el sonido su voz.

Observé mi casa a unos pocos metros, dudando.

— ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en el pasto un rato? Todavía no son las doce —ofrecí con cierta timidez. Él asintió sonriente.

Nos acercamos hacia mi patio y nos sentamos allí. Yo, con cierta pereza, me recosté encima.

Observé el oscuro cielo y conté las estrellas. Edward también se había recostado y sentí un fuerte deja vú.

— Recuerdo que todos los fines de semana me recostaba justo aquí para ver salir el sol de entre las nubes —susurré maravillada por el brillo de las estrellas esta noche—. Mi papá me decía que si captaba el primer rayo de sol, podía pedir un deseo y este se cumpliría.

Oí que Edward sonreía.

— ¿Y qué pedías? —quiso saber.

— Una muñeca —reí—. No teníamos tanto dinero, y yo quería muchas.

— Recuerdo encontrarte tirada aquí, observando el cielo —me contó después de un rato en silencio—. No entendía por qué lo hacías, pero parecías estar muy divertida.

— Lo estaba —murmuré desviando mis pensamientos hacia otro terreno. Había algo que deseaba preguntarle desde hacía rato; por eso me levanté un poco para apoyarme en el codo y observarle la cara entre la oscuridad de la noche—. Edward, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que vivimos?

Me quedé observando esos preciosos ojos claros que relucían incluso a estas horas. Observaba el cielo, pensativo.

— Recuerdo que el verte todos los días era mi felicidad —ladeó una sonrisa cuando me miró—. Tenías una piel muy suave y unas trenzas adorables. Eras la niña más bonita que había visto jamás.

Algo dentro de mí comenzaba a surgir; un fuerte deseo, pero nolo comprendía del todo.

— ¿Era? —refunfuñé a modo de broma y él se rió pero no quitó sus ojos de mí.

No esperaba a que me dijese algo, pero lo hizo:

— Eres bonita, pero de una manera distinta —agregó.

_¿A qué se refería?_

— Me gusta cómo te queda ese vestido —murmuró mirando mi cuerpo. Observé por unos segundos el vestido y noté lo ajustado que era en el pecho y la cintura. Me ruboricé al comprender el significado de aquella frase.

— O-Oh… g-gracias —contesté.

Se empezó a reír.

— Y cuando me arrastraste hasta el baño de niñas —recordó mordiéndose el labio—. Y nos encontraron allí. Fue muy loco.

— Me castigaron severamente por eso —recordé con curiosidad cuando lo hicieron esa noche y se la pasaron discutiendo—. Siempre creí que discutían por lo que había sucedido, pero a veces sospecho que fue durante esa época en la que mi padre descubrió la infidelidad de mi madre.

Estuvimos un largo rato sin decir nada, recordando en silencio.

— Fue muy difícil verte partir —murmuró él, rompiendo el silencio—. Llovía, y estabas llorando.

Podía rememorar el dolor.

— Eran muchas cosas juntas a la vez. Mis padres cometieron el grave error de darme la noticia de un día para el otro. Una niña debería tener tiempo para darse cuenta que sus padres ya no vivirían con ella juntos, para despedirse de sus amigos, para darse cuenta que las cosas cambiarían —mis ojos se perdían entre las estrellas del cielo—. Y lo que le siguió después de eso… ugh —torcí una mueca—. Ojala pudiese decirle a esa pequeña niña que no llorara tanto por algo que no tenía remedio, pero luego pienso que las lágrimas son lo que terminaron por volverme como soy ahora.

De nuevo hubo un silencio que desapareció en cuanto la voz de Edward se hizo presente otra vez.

— Qué linda eres —dijo con esa voz masculina y aterciopelada que erizaba los pelos en mi piel.

Giré mi rostro contra el césped y lo encontré observándome con profunda serenidad. Sus ojos, clavados en mi rostro, lograron que mi corazón se encogiera con timidez y la comisura de sus labios se alzara con tranquilidad.

Pude sentir el latido de mi corazón en mi pecho. Juraría que mis mejillas lucían ruborizadas, no las estaba tocando, pero me daba cuenta por el ardor que sentía en mi rostro. Mis manos volvían a transpirar.

Giré mi cuerpo para que ambos estuviésemos recostadosuno frente al otro.

— ¿Por qué? —era la pregunta más crucial en estos momentos.

— Porque no sientes temor al decir lo que piensas —respondió sin despegar la serenidad de su rostro.

_¿Eso me hacía linda?_

— Lo hago porque… ¿qué sentido tiene sentir algo si no lo expresas? —pregunté retóricamente.

— ¿Y si no sabes expresarlas? —me preguntó esta vez, con un toque de seriedad.

_¿Era ese su problema?_

— Bueno… si tú crees en lo que sientes, no tendrás miedo de expresarlo… porque será la única forma en que te sientas bien —dije.

En un movimiento sorpresivo, Edward se levantó un poco del césped y me acorraló entre sus brazos, apoyando ambas manos en el césped.

— ¿Dices que si me hace sentir bien… debo expresarlo? —susurró aquellas palabras muy, muy bajito en un tono grave sumamente atractivo.

Mi corazón quería saltar de mi pecho y salir huyendo, era mucha presión para él. Nunca antes los ojos de un chico me habían provocado tantas emociones encontradas. Duda, miedo, pena, amor, deseo.

Y antes de poder siquiera pensar una en respuesta, él acercó su rostro al mío y sus labios tocaron suavemente los míos, hasta amoldarse perfectamente.

Si antes mi corazón parecía un colibrí batiendo sus alas, ahora no existía comparación. Sentía que debía procesar todo antes de saber si iba a corresponder el beso o darle una segunda cachetada. Pero conforme movía lentamente sus labios sobre los míos, la razón se fue y lo único que sentí era deseo, deseo de que este momento no se terminara; que sus labios continuaran unidos a los míos. Y un leve recuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños volvió a mi cabeza; sus besos habían sido memorables, y lo seguían siendo.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió de una forma que debía estar prohibida. Yo suspiré con ganas, liberando el aire contenido en mis pulmones.

— Me gustas mucho, Bella Swan —afirmó.

Mis piernas estaban temblando.

— A-a mí… también me gustas, Edward —confesé, porque era la más pura verdad.

Volvió a desplegar esa hermosa sonrisa y la recordé. La misma cuando tenía siete años, la que me había cautivado. Ahí estaba.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó y acercó su rostro. Más precisamente, acercó su nariz a la mía para darme un beso esquimal, haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se derritiese por los nervios que él me provocaba. Nervios buenos, claro.

Me contuve las ganas de acercarme y besarlo de nuevo, porque yo todavía no sabía si esto era lo correcto.

— ¡¿Jóvenes, qué hacen?! —oímos que una anciana vecina se quejaba en una de las casas de al lado. Alzamos la cabeza y vimos que nos observaba rápidamente desde su ventana, estaba a punto de encender las luces de su dormitorio para observar mejor quiénes eran los adolescentes tirados en el césped besándose.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y corrimos tras los arbustos, asustados. Esperamos a que la anciana se diera por vencida y apagara de nuevo las luces para continuar durmiendo.

Dios santo, ¿qué estábamos pensando para besuquearnos ahí a horas tan tardes?

— ¿Crees que nos haya reconocido? —pregunté entre jadeos, agitada por la emoción.

— No, creo que no —respondió revisando por tercera vez la ventana por donde ella había estado observando. Luego, se volvió para mirarme y fue inevitable devolverle la hermosa sonrisa que me estaba regalando—. Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

— Sí, t-tengo que volver a casa o papá me asesinará —contesté y nos miramos durante cortos segundos.

Él volvió a estampar sus labios contra los míos castamente y se separó para volver a mirarme. Sonrió y se marchó cruzando la calle con prisa, esperando no ser visto por ninguno de los vecinos chismosos que nos rodeaban.

Volví a casa un poco más tarde de lo que había prometido, papá estaba despierto y me sermoneó durante varios minutos acerca de no volver a preocuparlo de esa manera. Pero en mi mente sólo podía pensar en Edward y en lo que acababa de hacer.

Para cuando me recosté en la cama, me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Es decir, odiarlo una semana y quererlo en la siguiente sonaba ridículo. Pero me gustaba verlo como un resurgimiento del amor que le sentía desde pequeña. Él parecía estar cambiando y eso me gustaba, me gustaba la forma en que me trataba cuando estaba con él, como si nadie más existiese a nuestro alrededor.

Toqué varias veces mis labios con mis dedos y me dormí recordando lo bien que se sentía besar a Edward Cullen.

.

Fue tal mi mala suerte que terminé por quedarme profundamente dormida a la mañana siguiente. Mallory no me había despertado porque ella llegaba recién a las ocho de la mañana a trabajar.

Bajé las escaleras, vistiendo rápidamente lo primero que había encontrado el mi ropero, averiguando rápidamente si mi padre todavía se encontraba en casa.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —pregunté molesta, buscando algo para desayunar que pudiera ingerir rápidamente.

— Creí que estabas enferma, siempre mencionas lo mucho que te molesta que te levanten —él fruncía el ceño, cuestionando mi pésima suerte para dormir hasta tarde.

¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta anoche que teníamos clases al día siguiente? Si yo me había quedado dormida, seguro él también lo había hecho.

— Edward Cullen vino hace un rato para ir a clases contigo o hablar contigo, algo así. Le dije que estabas enferma—mi papá cuestionó aquello, frunciéndome el ceño—. ¿No era que no estabas pensando en un romance?

Oh, rayos. Edward sí había venido a buscarme…

Papá murmuró algo ininteligible y yo maldije en mi interior. Él ya se había ido, pensando que yo no iba a ir por sentirme enferma.

Papá me llevó a clases y me pregunté cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar por lo que había sucedido anoche. Porque… sucedió, ¿no? ¿O fue un sueño?

Llegué tarde, muy tarde. Fui a mi primera clase,la cual no compartía con Edward y fue una verdadera tortura, pues yo deseaba saber qué era lo que debía esperar ahora. O qué no esperar, en su defecto.

Literalmente, fui la primera en salir del salón cuando la campana sonó. Pero tampoco le encontré el resto del día, ¿por dónde podía andar? Maldita sea por no compartir ninguna clase con él el día de hoy. No tenía otro remedio más que verlo durante la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba terminando de servir mi bandeja cuando me di la vuelta y oí que Alice y Jasper me llamaban desde el otro lado para sentarme a comer con ellos.

Me dirigí hacia su ubicación mientras buscaba la mesa donde normalmente se sentaban Edward y su pandilla.

_Oh, __¿por__ qué lo hice?_

Mi mundo entero se detuvo por unos instantes cuando lo vi, sentado, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Tanya mientras se reían de una broma que uno de los muchachos estaba contando al grupo.

Fue una imagen que, literalmente, me provocó más emociones que la mirada que me había regalado la noche anterior, y por supuesto que eran más dolorosas ¿Qué rayos era esto?

Una amiga de Tanya se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, parada, mirándolos fijamente y se lo contó. Tanya me observó y me miró despectivamente, con un atisbo de malicia.

— ¿Y tú qué miras, fracasada? ¿A mi novio? —preguntó en voz alta para que el resto prestara atención a la escena.

Los ojos se Edward se encontraron con los míos y vaya que no le gustó encontrarme allí, observando cómo seguía amando a su novia, cuando juraba encontrarse con ella en una situación difícil, e incluso luego de haber confesado que sentía algo por mí la noche anterior. El pánico, la incomodidad yl a preocupación, pasaban por su rostro; si no fuese porque sería mal visto, hubiese alejado el brazo que apoyaba sobre los hombros de Tanya de forma inmediata, como un idiota que acaba de ser descubierto en pleno adulterio.

— ¿Por qué no te vas y te pierdes en algún lado? Tu estupidez me irrita —las palabras de Tanya no podían lastimarme como lo hacía la imagen que estaba ante mis ojos.

Reaccioné y decidí marcharme de allí sin voltear a ver a Edward. Lo único que podía pensar era en que ese idiota me había buscado a casa para ir juntos, y al creer que yo estaba enferma, salía con su novia a mis espaldas.

Pero, en todo caso, ¿no sería al revés la situación?

Fingí que nada sucedía frente a Alice y Jasper, pues la humillación sería insoportable. Me excusé mintiéndoles que había tenido una discusión con una profesora horas antes, y por eso me encontraba sin ánimos para nada, pero creo que ellos se habían dado cuenta que esa no era la verdadera razón.

Pasé el resto de mis clases intentando no derramar una lágrima por Edward Cullen, porque más que tristeza, era indignación. La misma que había sentido con Mike Newton, y que se volvía a repetir.

Volví a mi casa en el auto de Jasper y en lo único que podía pensar era en recostarme en la cama y permitirme sentir todo lo que me había limitado en la escuela. Era agotador.

Mallory golpeó la puerta de mi dormitorio.

— Señorita Bella, la buscan en la puerta —me dijo.

— Di que no estoy —murmuré encima de la almohada, sin ánimos.

— Señorita Bella, es Edward Cullen —volvió a repetir para aclararlo.

Alcé la cabeza rápidamente, preguntándome qué rayos hacía él buscándome en la puerta.

Me mojé la cara varias veces para que no notara las lágrimas que había derramado y lo hinchados que se habían puesto mis ojos por ese motivo.

Bajé hasta el primer piso y abrí la puerta para encontrarlo. Sus ojos resplandecían en la tarde soleada y fue una sensación particularmente agridulce encontrarlo tan apuesto.

— ¿Podemos hablar, Bella? —me preguntó en un tono bajo, serio y cauteloso.

— No, no podemos —Y de un portazo, le cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Él volvió a tocar el timbre y le exigí a Mallory que no le dejase entrar, que tarde o temprano se cansaría.

Para cuando era de noche, Edward ya había dejado de insistir hacía un par de horas, finalmente se había dado por vencido y podía dormir en paz.

O al menos eso creí, hasta que escuché el sonido de pequeñas piedritas golpeando contra mi ventana. Tuve un mal presentimiento y cuando me acerqué a ver, efectivamente se trataba de él. Abrí la ventana.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿No ves que ya es hora de dormir? —refunfuñé.

— Lo sé —asintió él con seguridad—. Y me quedaré aquí si es necesario.

— No puedes seguir arrojando piedras a mi ventana, la vas a romper —me molesté. ¿De dónde las sacaba?

— Si deseas, subiré a ese árbol y me treparé hasta tu ventana —sonó como una promesa; abrí los ojos con sorpresa—. Haré lo que sea necesario para que me des sólo diez minutos de tu tiempo. Sólo quiero hablar.

Algo me decía que iba a ponerse insistente. Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí cortar con esto de una vez por toda por lo rápido.

Cerré la ventana y con pereza bajé las escaleras, en silencio. Papá ya se había ido a dormir, así que toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras.

Abrí despacio la puerta y lo vi. Creía que yo me había ido a dormir cerrando la ventana, por eso se sorprendió y rápidamente se acercó a mí.

— Diez minutos, Cullen. Y contando —dije de mala gana.

— Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy —empezó a decir y yo me aburrí de escuchar—. Por no haberte defendido cuando Tanya te trató mal.

Por alguna razón, no esperaba que su disculpa fuese por ese motivo. Se sentía agradable, para mi desgracia.

— Ella no debió decir esas cosas. No debería tratarte en la forma en que lo hace… —se lamentó con pena.

— Pues, lo hace —refuté tajante, interrumpiéndolo—. Y aun así crees que ella es suficiente para andar abrazándola y justificando lo que hace.

— No la justifico —frunció el ceño.

— Pero no la detienes —contesté mordazmente—. Y eso es suficiente para que dejaras en claro lo que pretendes hacer ahora en adelante.

Crucé mis brazos y observé cómo él intentaba buscar las palabras justas para explicar lo que iba a decir.

— No deberías juzgar mis acciones —dijo en voz baja, lastimado—. No deberías suponer algo que ni siquiera sabes.

— Juzgo lo que veo —le recordé—. Y una sola imagen bastó para darme cuenta que tú jugaste con mis sentimientos.

No, no, _no_. No debí decir esa palabra, ahora me había involucrado sentimentalmente con él y lo sabría.

Creí que pediría disculpas al respecto, o se justificaría con una patraña, pero no fue así.

— Intenté cortar con ella esta mañana —empezó a decir y tomó mi atención por completo—. Tú nunca me has preguntado lo que siento por ella.

— ¿Quiero? —bufé, mirándolo incrédula.

— Necesitas —respondió—. He estado saliendo con ella durante varios meses, y en todo ese tiempo, jamás he sentido ni una mínima porción de lo que sentí anoche contigo.

_Oh._

— Fui sincero y lo seguiré siendo, Bella. Me gustas mucho —fijó sus ojos en mí—. Y espero que tú hayas sido sincera también.

Me removí incómoda, sonrojada.

— C-Claro que sí, yo siempre soy honesta —refunfuñé.

Me sonrió amablemente.

— Te vine a buscar esta mañana y tu padre me dijo que estabas enferma. Fui a clases y quise hablar con ella, pero no se encuentra en un buen estado de ánimo. Sus padres se han separado y la noticia le ha afectado mucho —me explicó brevemente.

— Pero yo vi otra cosa, Edward —me justifiqué—. Yo vi a un muchacho sonriente, abrazado a su novia que también lucía feliz. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando los vi juntos?

— Lo sé y me siento una basura por eso —negó una y otra vez—. Quise explicártelo desde un principio esta mañana, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Voy a romper con ella, pero sólo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo. Es muy difícil porque ella está muy enamorada de mí, pero yo no.

Supe en ese entonces que aquella última frase contenía varios significados ocultos.

— ¿Y qué va a suceder con nosotros? —Pregunté acercándome un poquito más a él, bajando la voz, mirándolo con completa seriedad—. ¿Debo saludarte en clases o pretender que no me simpatizas? Porque detesto esto de no saber cómo tratar a una persona.

— Lo que sientas, Bella —sonrió con calidez—. ¿No me has hablado de eso? Si lo sientes, exprésalo. Estará bien.

Ahora yo me encontraba en líos, porque no sabía cómo tratarlo y quería que él me dijese cómo hacerlo. Un poco egoísta de mi parte.

— Me gusta estar así contigo, Bella —confesó acercándose más a mí para que nuestros rostros estuviesen a pocos centímetros. Mi corazón me traicionó.

— P-Pero tú estás con ella —murmuré sonrojada.

— Temporalmente —aclaró sonriente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos escondíamos en el baño para besarnos?

_¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

— La sensación de tener algo tan bueno para nosotros dos… sólo nosotros dos, se sentía increíble —dijo—. Y por algún extraño motivo, algo romántico.

— ¿O sea que quieres que sea algo… secreto? —pregunté, con asombro.

— ¿No es más emocionante así? —puso esa sonrisa picarona que tanto le caracterizaba y acercó su boca a la mía. Esa simple sonrisa atrajo mis labios de forma magnética y me encontré besándolo suavemente durante varios segundos.

Él nos separó y nos miramos por un buen rato en silencio. Yo no sabía qué responder, lo único que sabía es que ni un "si" ni un "no" me tendrían satisfecha.

— Mejor vuelvo a casa —ladeó su cabeza hacia un costado—. ¿Nos vemos mañana en clases?

— S-Sí —asentí una sola vez, bastante confundida.

Él volvió a sonreírme y se marchó.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward Cullen y yo.

.

En clases, las cosas no cambiaban en lo absoluto. Él seguía estando con su novia bajo esa fachada de la pareja norteamericana perfecta y yo seguía siendo objeto de burla por parte de sus amigos. La única diferencia que encontré fue que Edward no se encontraba presente cuando sus amigos me molestaban, o que cuando teníamos clases de literatura me prestaba más atención de la que acostumbrábamos en las clases anteriores. Pero nunca sucedía nada. Cualquiera pensaría que sólo éramos buenos vecinos.

Excepto en las clases particulares y en las noches.

— Entonces la fórmula sería A, más menos, raíz de menos B…

Le estaba terminando de explicar una fórmula, cuando sin previo aviso, él acercó sus labios a los míos y me regaló un dulce y casto beso que me dejó atontada.

— Es usted muy bonita, profesora Swan —me halagó en ese momento y yo me sonrojé molesta.

— La tarea, Edward. La tarea —suspiré, ignorándolo.

En las noches charlábamos en el jardín o en la entrada de mi casa acerca de nuestros días. Normalmente mencionaba a Tanya y los problemas que tenían, con la esperanza de terminar con ella.

Yo sabía que Edward me quería. Lo hacía; actuaba de la misma forma que actuaría un chico embobado por una chica, pero yo también sabía que era otra historia cuando nos encontrábamos en clases. Y aunque moría internamente por sus besos, algo me decía que esto no estaba marchando bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar para cortar con ella?

Un día en clases, me quedé observando un afiche que habían colocado en varios rincones de la escuela acerca de un baile temático que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas. Tan masoquista era que pensaba qué terminaría por hacer Edward con esto. ¿Invitaría a Tanya? Porque yo no tenía ánimos para ir.

Sentí un gusto amargo en la garganta cuando oí que el grupo de Tanya y sus amigas se acercaban a donde yo estaba, distraídamente.

Entonces, ella me vio observando el afiche.

— ¿Patito feo desea asistir al baile? —se burló Tanya con pena y sus amigas se rieron.

— No lo sé, ¿te importa? —le desafié, cruzando los brazos.

— Sólo déjame recordarte que es un baile de parejas. Necesitas que un hombre te invite para asistir —dijo esto con sorna—. Si yo fuera tú, me iría olvidando de esa idea. Con esa traza, ¿qué clase de hombre podría fijarse en ti?

Las crueles risas que estaba oyendo en ese momento me impulsaron a decir lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Edward? —fue mi turno de sonreír con malicia y me marché con tranquilidad hacia mi siguiente clase.

Le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y muy preocupada por la broma.

Sabía que ese comentario me traería problemas, ya que no vi a Edward en todo el día. No, hoy no tenía que darle clases particulares, pero siempre me visitaba en las noches, y el día de hoy no lo había hecho. Creí que lo dejaría pasar de largo, pero una parte de mí, casi toda a decir verdad, lo extrañó.

Al día siguiente, la cuestión se puso aún más conflictiva cuando entré al baño preguntándome cuál sería el color favorito de Paul McCartney y alguien entró detrás de mí, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

Me di la vuelta y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi que se trataba de Tanya, con una cruel y frívola mirada.

— Tú y yo vamos a tener una breve conversación, ¿_okay_? —me advirtió secamente.

_No __dejaré__ que me intimide, claro que no._

— Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —fingí restarle importancia, tomando mis libros para marcharme.

— Oh, no te desentiendas así —ella bufó—. Sé perfectamente la clase de chica que eres, la que se mete con los novios de otras chicas.

Mi cuerpo entero se heló.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que algo ocurre entre ustedes? —Se echó a reír con sorna—. Claro que sí. Eres una desvergonzada roba-novios.

Si yo sabía que eso no era cierto, ¿por qué sus palabras me dolían?

_Porque, en el fondo, tenía razón._

— ¿Quieres saber por qué Edward te tiene a escondidas? —Sonrió con malicia y mi corazón volvió a latir, desenfrenado—. Oh, ¿te creíste ese cuento de que "está confundido y todavía no puede terminar conmigo"? ¡Por favor! Qué patéticaeres.

Ahora sí sus palabras me estaban intimidando.

— Te diré una cosa y espero que me lo agradezcas —empezó a decir en tono de amenaza—. Edward Cullen no rompió conmigo, por el simple hecho de que no te quiere a su lado públicamente. Sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quiere que la gente se entere que está saliendo con la hija del oficial que arrestó injustamente a Alec.

_¿Alec?_

— Oh, ¿no sabes de él? —Fingió sorpresa—. Hace un año asaltaron la licorería del Sr. Robinson, llevándose el ladrón doscientos dólares. Tu padre creyó justo arrestar a nuestro mejor amigo, sólo por encontrarlo en la escena del delito. Lo enviaron a la correccional juvenil sólo para que después sus padres lo terminaran mudando a otra ciudad. Él era el mejor amigo de Edward y desde entonces, a nadie le simpatiza tu padre.

_¿Ese era el motivo por el que todos me fastidiaban?_

— Jamás le caerás bien a alguien de esta escuela, no eres bienvenida en esta ciudad ni lo serás nunca. Y Edward jamás les dirá a los demás que sale contigo porque le das vergüenza, por eso mismo —escupió las últimas palabras.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar al respecto, porque las amenazas habían sido crudas, pero el mayor dolor que sentía ahora era la razón. Encontrar una razón para todo. Para el acoso, para ocultar lo que tenía con Edward… ¿por eso me había odiado desde un principio? ¿Por eso no lo hacía oficial?

Tomé mis cosas y salí del baño, ignorando la mirada maliciosa de Tanya. Edward se encontraba a escasos metros, pues parecía estar buscando el rastro de Tanya. Me vio y se acercó rápidamente para llamarme.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces que pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

— ¿Bella, qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, le propiné otra cachetada y fue lo necesario para dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más en tu vida, imbécil! —sentencié y me di la vuelta huyendo de él.

Volví a casa y lloré, lloré y lloré sobre mi almohada. Al menos las cosas tenían sentido ahora y encontraba un buen motivo para definitivamente irme de la ciudad, aunque todavía no comprendía por qué la mitad de la escuela me odiaba por algo que mi padre había hecho. Yo jamás le juzgaría así, pero no tenía caso seguir en esta ciudad, ahora que seguía recibiendo señales para abandonarla. Qué mala idea había sido venir hasta aquí.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando yo había terminado de tomar mi baño y me sentía un poco mejor; más fresca, pero igualmente deprimida por haber caído en las trampas de Edward Cullen.

Tocaron el timbre y con despreocupación, me acerqué a atender.

Mala idea, se trataba de él.

— ¿Qué parte de no quiero volver a verte jamás no has entendido? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, sintiendo que el llanto volvía.

— ¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño él, sin saber a qué me refería.

— ¿Por eso me trataste mal al comienzo? —escupí, indignada—. ¿Sólo porque mi padre tuvo un conflicto con tu mejor amigo? ¿Me vendiste esa mentira de que tenías problemas de conducta, siendo que esa no era la verdad?

Comprendió lo que yo estaba hablando y eso le preocupó bastante.

— ¿No esperabas que me enterara el motivo por el que me ocultas? —ahora las lágrimas sí caían en mi rostro, y poco me importaba.

— ¡Yo no te oculto por eso! —protestó molesto.

— ¡Sí lo haces! —exclamé—. Tú, tu novia, tus amigos, todo este maldito pueblo son lo mismo. Te traté bien, te besé con los ojos cerrados, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel conmigo?

— Bella, yo… —negó afligido.

— Ninguna excusa podrá remediar el daño que has causado, Edward Cullen —lamenté sobando mi nariz torpemente.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando él la detuvo con firmeza, lo que me asustó.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Estaba molesto contigo! —confesó, fastidiado—. No soportaba a tu padre, no te soportaba a ti. No después de lo que hiciste…

— ¡Yo no hice nada, Edward! ¿Qué culpa tengo de lo que mi padre pudo haberle hecho a tu amigo? —gruñí.

— ¡No estoy hablando de eso! —replicó cortándome—. ¡Estoy hablando de la promesa!

_¿Ah?_

— ¡Rompiste nuestra promesa! —exclamó.

Me quedé en silencio, muy confundida.

— Tú prometiste que volverías —me señaló con el dedo—. Me juraste que lo harías y durante diez años venías a visitar a tu padre pero jamás te dignaste a visitarme a mí.

Estaba perpleja, no sabía qué decir.

— ¡Yo te necesitaba! —explicó afligido—. ¡Mi papá murió frente a nuestros ojos y yo te necesitaba! ¡Necesitaba que me preguntaras lo que me ocurría! ¡Necesitaba tu hombro donde llorar y tú nunca me recordaste!

— E-Edward… —no tenía idea cómo explicar esto.

— Tal vez para ti fue una tonta promesa de niños enamorados, pero para mí valió muchísimo. Tú eras el único escape que tenía… —su mirada era helada y dolida—. Por eso, cuando viniste, sentí mucha ira y frustración. No sólo por lo que tu padrehizo con mi mejor amigo, sino porque sentí que aquello que había valido tanto para mí,no significaba absolutamente nada para ti….

_Edward…_

— ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ahora? ¿Fue falso? —pregunté indignada.

— No, no lo fue —me aseguró con completa honestidad—. Porque de alguna forma volví a escuchar tu voz y toda la ira contenida que guardaba se había marchado. Te volví a ver y me sentí como si nada hubiese pasado. Y los buenos recuerdos volvieron. Todos volvieron.

— Eso no quita el hecho de que me hayas ocultado —negué una sola vez y fue su turno para permanecer callado—. ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo porque soy una perdedora cuyo padre es el oficial más odiado? ¿Es eso? Porque si eso es cierto, no quiero volver a tener ningún tipo de relación contigo, Edward Cullen. No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a oírte, no quiero volver a…

— ¡No me avergüenzas! —confesó interrumpiéndome y enmudecí—. Es cierto, yo no quería que nadie me viese contigo porque todos creerían que soy un traidor —relató con paciencia—. Pero ya no me avergüenzo porque me haces una mejor persona. Me haces sentir bien conmigo mismo, me haces más feliz de lo que alguna vez creí ser con una persona, y me siento un verdadero imbécil por haberte hecho daño cuando tú no lo mereces.

Sus palabras habían sido suficientes para que mis ojos volviesen a derramar un par de lágrimas más.

— Yo lamento haberte abandonado, no quise hacerlo —dije—. Pero tampoco hice demasiado por estar contigo cuando lo necesitaste y me apena mucho.

Edward me miró fijamente.

— Pero no le puedo entregar mi corazón a alguien que piensa que es más importante lo que dirán las personas a pasar tiempo conmigo, porque eso sólo significa que no me quiere lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que esos cretinos digan —sollocé esto y Edward enmudeció completamente, sorprendido y lastimado—. Es ella o yo, Edward.

Él no me contestó de forma inmediata, ni siquiera se acercó a aquello. Estaba triste, apenado, preocupado y silencioso y para mí esa fue una respuesta suficiente para saber que él no cambiaría, que no me quería tanto como yo lo había empezado a querer… de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta y él no protestó al respecto, eso sólo me dolió aún más. Subí las escaleras y me metí a la cama, donde terminaría de llorar por última vez a Edward Cullen y nuestro fallido romance.

**.**

Desperté en la mañana siguiente sintiéndome un poco mejor, pero definitivamente iba a ser un día de porquería.

Me vestí sin ganas, tratando de ignorar las hipótesis que mi cerebro comenzaba a armar acerca de cómo afrontar la situación, ahora que sabía por qué todos me odiaban, que no era bienvenida en este pueblo y que en menos de un mes me habían vuelto a romper el corazón.

Me encontraba terminando de desayunar en compañía de mi padre, que ignoraba por completo lo que me sucedía. Bueno, sabía que algo malo ocurría, pero si yo no lo comentaba, era porque no era necesario preguntar. Pero eso sólo sucedería en los primeros días; debía prepararme para un interrogatorio muy pronto.

Tocaron la puerta y decidí atender, probablemente era el cartero.

Abrí la puerta y fue como si mi mente volviese a procesar la información de forma automática. Mis ojos se posaron en Edward Cullen, parado frente a mí.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —me preguntó examinando mi vestido rápidamente.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…? —pregunté atónita.

— Dijiste "es ella o yo" —suspiró—. Pues… ya escogí, Bella.

Parpadeé los ojos varias veces, incrédula.

— Eres tú.

* * *

**En mi época (?) era un botón verde, pero se nota que hace rato que no dejo rr jajaja, si les ha gustado o lo han odiado no se olviden de hacérmelo saber :) mañana publico el capítulo siguiente. X**


	6. Irse de roja

**MASHED POTATOES.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Steph. Mejórate, conchu ;3**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

De entre tantas sensaciones perfectas que diariamente podía sentir, la mejor de todas, definitivamente, era caminar por los pasillos de la escuela tomada de la mano de Edward Cullen.

Al principio resultaba ser algo verdaderamente intimidante. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros, como si un blanco y un negro caminasen de la mano, y eso era porque él y yo pertenecíamos a mundos completamente distintos. Él, el chico más popular de la clase; yo, la señorita patata, que era motivo de burlas diariamente. Era como si dos bloques contrapuestos se hubiesen aliado. Como Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética.

Pero con los días, comenzó a ser algo muy fácil e incluso satisfactorio, en especial cuando sentía las miradas venenosas de Tanya y sus amigas, ahora que le había demostrado que estaba equivocada y que, por razones que ni siquiera yo lograba comprender, Edward Cullen prefería mi compañía a la suya.

Un día, me encontraba guardando mis libros en mi casillero distraídamente cuando Edward apareció a mi lado.

— Hola, muñeca. ¿Vamos a almorzar? —utilizó ese tono bromista que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Hola. Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a decirme "muñeca" —acepté riendo.

Él también se rió, para seguidamente apoyarse contra el casillero para evaluar lo que iba a decirme.

— Escucha… hay algo que quiero hacer —empezó a decir, rascándose el cuello. No obstante, sonreía optimista.

— Dispara —respondí con una sonrisa dulce.

— Yo quisiera… bueno, en verdad quisiera presentarte a mis amigos —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

La propuesta me tomó tan sorpresivamente que me distraje y dejé caer dos libros dentro del casillero, tambaleándose.

Un muchacho frente a nosotros se rió.

— ¡Cuidado con las manos, señorita patata! —se burló el muchacho pero con una risa contagiosa.

Honestamente, yo no me sentía ofendida, ya que había oído cosas peores, pero esto era nuevo para Edward, y él no controlaba muy bien su ira.

Se acercó al muchacho y tiró de su camisa para levantarlo y mirarlo de frente.

— Vuelves a decir algo sobre ella y te romperé todos los dientes, ¿entendido? —le amenazó de mala gana.

El joven lucía perplejo, ya que no esperaba que los rumores de que Edward Cullen, el bravucón número uno de Bella Swan, estuviera saliendo con ella. Edward volvió a preguntarle si había comprendido el mensaje y él asintió varias veces, hasta que él le soltó la camisa. El chico se alejó confundido por la escena.

Se suponía que debía estar en contra del comportamiento poco cooperativo de Edward, pero mentiría si negaba que me parecía muy atractivo y agradable tenerlo como mi protector, dándole una paliza a quienes me molestaban.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunté yo volviendo al tema anterior. Desde que habíamos hecho oficial nuestra relación, Edward no se había vuelto a sentar con sus amigos—. N-No creo que les caiga bien, Edward…

— Si yo he olvidado todo el asunto de Alec, ¿por qué ellos no? —se encogió de hombros, con una tierna e infantil sonrisa optimista.

— Es distinto —murmuré con inseguridad—. Tú eres más maduro que ellos, has sido capaz de pedirme disculpas y de protegerme de abusivos, después de haber sido uno de ellos.

Acaricié su mejilla mientras decía esto.

— Porque todavía no te han conocido, no saben lo linda y simpática que eres —respondió con una voz y una mirada cálida.

Yo no me sentía especialmente linda y simpática como para remarcarlos como dos atributos de mi personalidad.

— Vamos, no será tan grave —me animó tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta el comedor, sin esperar a que yo accediera. Pero si él tenía el control de esto, podía soportarlo.

Cruzamos el refectorio entero tomados de la mano, como siempre, hasta acercarnos a una de las mesas del fondo, donde antiguamente Edward se sentaba a almorzar con sus amigos.

Todos ellos, tres muchachos y dos chicas, nos miraron incrédulos.

— Ben, Garrett, Peter, Jessica, Charlotte —Edward llamó a cada uno de los mencionados sentados en la mesa—. Sé que ustedes… odian a Bella.

Sus ojos fueron directamente a mí; al instante morí de la vergüenza.

— Y lo comprendo perfectamente, ya que yo también la odié. Pero también he llegado a conocerla más de lo que ya la conocía —Edward me miraba—. Y he encontrado a una buena, sencilla y simpática chica… y estoy saliendo con ella.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Así que… u olvidan lo que ha sucedido y aceptan nuestra relación… o aquí termina nuestra amistad —sentenció él, siendo claro, conciso y seguro en sus palabras.

Me vi impresionada por su atrevimiento y coraje para interponer sus amistades con su nueva relación, eso me hizo darme cuenta que él en verdad me quería y deseaba arreglar las cosas.

Observé a sus amigos, que realmente estaban sorprendidos por la claridad con la que Edward se manejaba, casi sin guardarles rencor, en caso de no aceptarnos.

— ¿Qué dicen? —terminó por preguntar Edward, esperando una respuesta por parte del grupo.

Uno de los muchachos de cabello oscuro observó al resto para dejar en claro que él respondería por todos y seguidamente nos observó sonriente.

— ¡Así que juntos! —Nos dijo, de buen ánimo—. ¡Eso es fantástico!

El resto del grupo nos elogió aprobando nuestra relación y yo no lo creía posible. Edward se puso muy contento mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa con ellos, yo no podía dejar de pensar si realmente habían olvidado el asunto o sólo le seguían la corriente a él. Era necesario recordar que Edward poseía mucha influencia en los círculos sociales de la escuela, al ser tan popular; a uno no le sorprendería que fuese el líder y que su manada siguiera sus pasos por conveniencia o mejoramiento de status social.

— Hola, soy Jessica y ella es Charlotte —me saludó una muchacha con el cabello castaño en una bonita coleta alta y los ojos claros. Su sonrisa parecía un poco falsa.

La otra joven llevaba el cabello un poco corto, pero sus facciones eran muy femeninas.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés aquí. Tanya no era muy… amigable que digamos —Charlotte comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté sin creerlo—. Creí que ustedes eran sus amigas.

— Oh, no, no, no —Jessica frunció el ceño—. Éramos amigas de ella porque salía con Edward, pero no podríamos ser de su séquito de amigas.

— ¿Y por qué no? —quise saber.

— Porque pretenden ser rubias, plásticas y perfectas todo el tiempo —Charlotte jugaba distraída con el tenedor de su plato—. Ella y su grupo lo único que pretenden es molestar para pisotear gente.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ustedes? Sin ofender —fruncí el ceño.

Charlotte rió.

— Nosotros sólo molestamos porque estamos aburridos —admitió Jessica—. Si te metes con nosotros, nos metemos contigo. De otra forma, simplemente te ignoramos.

— A mí sí que me ignoraron —sonreí incómoda.

— Oh, no. Te molestábamos porque Edward así lo ordenaba —Charlotte comentó frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque sí, teníamos algo bronca con tu padre también.

— Pues… yo no tengo idea lo que mi padre haya hecho en el pueblo. A penas sé de su vida personal con su novia —me excusé.

— Ugh, entiendo eso —Jessica suspiró—. Después del divorcio, mi mamá ha estado saliendo con nuestro administrador. Es _tan_ incómodo.

— Sí… supongo que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que le pasó a Alec —Charlotte se dio cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella y Jessica pusieron sus dos manos encima de la mesa, extendiéndolas—. Anda, golpéalas.

_¿Ah?_

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté desorientada.

— Cuando nos equivocamos, nuestra forma de pedir disculpas es que el otro le dé una pequeña palmeada a nuestras manos —confesó Jessica sonriendo con tranquilidad.

— ¡Oh! —Fruncí el ceño—. No creo que sea necesario…

— No, no. Hazlo —propuso Charlotte sin problema—. Necesitamos quedar en buenos términos.

Ellas insistían tanto, así que de manera extraña le di una palmeada suave a cada una de las cuatro manos reposadas sobre la mesa. Luego de recibirlas, sonrieron.

— Listo. Pasado arreglado —Jessica se alegró de esto y yo le acompañé con una buena sonrisa. Me caían bien.

Los amigos de Edward también me pidieron disculpas de forma despreocupada. Creí que se trataría de un grupo de perdedores idiotas que sólo fastidiaba porque les hacía sentir bien, pero resultaron ser muy agradables, ya que en realidad les fastidiaba el conflicto, pero no tenían problema alguno en fastidiar a cualquiera que se metía con ellos. Y en verdad habían sido amables para dejar atrás el pasado y tratarme como la nueva novia de Edward, es decir, una más del grupo.

Al día siguiente, fue divertido descubrir que Jessica y Charlotte compartían casi todas mis clases. Aunque no me sentaba cerca de ellas, entrábamos y salíamos de clase al mismo tiempo.

Cuando fui hasta mi casillero, encontré a Ángela frente al suyo, guardando un par de libros.

— Hola, Ángela —me acerqué para saludarle de buen ánimo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella me miró seria, casi sin ánimos. De forma condescendiente, en realidad.

— Bien —respondió secamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

_¿Oh?_

No lucía molesta, pero definitivamente no quería hablar conmigo. ¿Y eso?

Ese día, volví junto con Edward de la escuela a casa, ya que tocaba nuestra clase particular.

Entramos y encontré una nota en el refrigerador. Era de Mallory, indicándome que había salido a hacer unas compras. Así que estábamos solos.

Una idea traviesa corrió por mi cabeza.

— ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? — pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

Edward se sorprendió, pero no dudó en aceptar la propuesta.

— ¡Claro!

Tomé su mano y llevamos nuestros libros hasta mi alcoba. Nunca había traído un chico aquí porque eso no estaba bien visto, pero debíamos aprovechar que no había nadie en casa hasta por un buen rato.

Abrí la puerta y le hice pasar mientras yo me sentaba en la cama. Edward caminó lentamente por todo el lugar, observando con determinación cada detalle de mi dormitorio. Las paredes eran de color crema. Mi biblioteca estaba llena de libros y tenía un poster de James Dean pegado en la pared.

— Es muy bonita y femenina —admiró cuando observó las sábanas rosadas de mi cama.

Se sentó a mi lado, contemplando la ventana y las cortinas, hacia donde varias veces había tirado piedritas.

— Es la primera vez que invito a un chico a mi dormitorio —sentí la necesidad de contarle ese detalle, sonrojada.

— ¿En Greenville? —preguntó él.

— En la vida —mis mejillas se hicieron más rosadas.

Él desplegó su hermosa sonrisa y se acercó para besarme, le correspondí durante un par de segundos, y luego lo separé de mí.

— No te emociones tanto, Mallory llegará en cualquier momento y se lo contará a mi padre —le recordé con preocupación. Si nos encontraban aquí, mi papá era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de la casa.

Puso los ojos en blanco, Mallory no le caía bien.

— Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace rato —recordé lo que deseaba saber y él asintió, sin problema—. ¿Por qué le caes mal a Ángela Weber?

Se lo pregunté, pensando que podría darme una respuesta sólo en un caso excepcional. Pero para mi gran sorpresa, en su expresión podía notarse claramente que existía un motivo puntual para que ella le odiase y, por consiguiente, a mí ahora.

— Yo… digamos que salí con ella por un tiempo —empezó a contar.

Abrí los ojos, atónita, separándome de su cercanía.

— Y "por un tiempo" me refiero a dos semanas —aclaró mirándome fijamente—. Corté con ella cuando conocí a Tanya. No debería tener motivos para odiarme, pero supongo que el que Tanya lo hiciese y que yo no se lo impidiese, pudo haber sido un motivo, ahora que lo pienso.

Jamás en la vida hubiese imaginado que esa muchacha de anteojos había saliese con Edward Cullen.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué le viste? —morí por saber.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué le viste tú a Mike Newton? —probó con otra pregunta.

Su nombre me provocaba náuseas ahora.

— No lo sé, honestamente no sé qué le vi a ese cerdo —respondí.

— Exacto —asintió él—. Sólo me gustaba porque yo le gustaba.

Pero aun así no podía imaginarlos juntos, hacerlo me provocaban celos, ya que muy en el fondo, sabía que Ángela era una mejor opción que Tanya, la chica más superficial de Greenville.

— Quizás por eso ya no me habla —le conté con un poco de tristeza—. Aunque eso significa que no te ha superado aún.

— Probablemente —acordó él.

Es que… ¿qué chica podría? Él era muy apuesto.

— Además, eres muy lindo —canturreé mientras despeinaba su cabello y él se reía por las cosquillas.

— Te tengo una sorpresa —me dijo separándose de mí para tomar algo de entre sus libros.

Me entregó un libro en específico y yo lo recibí, confundida. En cuanto leí el título, mi corazón se estrujó con ternura, "Cumbre Borrascosas" decía.

— Recuerdo que mojé el que estabas leyendo —encogió sus hombros, con pena—. Y como siempre andas leyendo cosas, supuse que te había dolido en serio. Por eso, te compré otro.

No podía creerlo, apenas entraba aire en mis pulmones ya que terminé por emocionarme por el increíble gesto que Edward había tenido. Lo abracé con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y enterré mi rostro ahí.

— Te quiero mucho —confesé siendo completamente feliz de admitirlo.

Él me recibió con profunda calidez.

— También te quiero, Bella.

**.**

Al día siguiente, después de nuestra clase de literatura, Edward y yo aprovechamos la hora del almuerzo para alcanzar al resto de los muchachos, debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol de la escuela. Edward me había contado que ese era su lugar de reunión normalmente.

Nos sentamos en el césped luego de saludar a todos.

Llamó mi atención el hecho de que todos estaban fumando un cigarrillo… Vi que le entregaban uno a Edward y él lo terminaba por encender.

— No sabía que fumabas —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo observaba fijamente.

— Tú nunca has fumado ¿cierto? —él dio esto por hecho.

Negué simplemente.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —me ofreció con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto lograba convencerme.

No sabía si hacerlo, o no… es decir, toda la gente importante lo hacía y se podría decir que sentía algo de curiosidad por hacerlo, pero también sabía que si mi papá se enteraba iba a castigarme durante una cuarentena entera.

— Anda, Bella. _John_ también fuma —me animó Charlotte con una sonrisa divertida.

_Si los Beatles y Edward fumaban, yo también lo haría._

— De acuerdo —me encogí de hombros, aceptando la oferta.

Garrett me pasó uno de sus cigarrillos y me lo llevé a la boca, Edward lo encendió con el fuego de su cigarrillo e inhalé con fuerza, para luego empezar a toser con violencia. Todos se rieron.

— Creo que debería darte clases particulares —Edward bromeó con una sonrisa picarona.

Para el final de la hora, ya le había agarrado maña al cigarrillo y aunque el sabor me había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y una sensación de náuseas, me había sentido bien al hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando Edward y yo compartimos el mismo cigarrillo. Encontraba esto muy estimulante.

— ¿Qué haremos el sábado? —le pregunté a Edward en voz baja, queriendo saber qué planes tendría para nosotros dos—. ¿Qué opinas si vamos al cine?

Edward terminó de exhalar el humo por sus fosas nasales. _Tan atractivo._

— Saldré con los muchachos —me informó casi lamentándolo, mordiéndose el labio—. No he pasado tiempo con ellos desde hace rato.

— Oh, ya veo —me di cuenta, sin problema.

— ¿No te molesta? Porque puedo quedarme contigo —aseguró.

— No, no te preocupes por mí —le resté importancia—. Tienes que salir con ellos; además, ya me has visto lo suficiente estos días. Debo darte tu espacio.

Él me regaló una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Te he mencionado el hecho de que resultas ser perfecta? —dijo, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

**.**

Durante el viernes, las clases fueron menos pesadas. En realidad, la escuela había dejado de ser un fastidio ahora que contaba con un nuevo grupo de amigos, al cual me estaba adaptando con una sospechosa, pero reconfortante facilidad.

— No puedo creer que salgas con mi hermano y no me cuentes absolutamente nada —se indignó falsamente Alice. Ella, Charlotte, Jessica y yo nos encerramos en el baño para fumar con tranquilidad.

— No puedo creer que él no te haya contado nada —fue mi turno para reclamar entre risas, dándole una pitada a mi cigarrillo.

— Edward no cuenta nada en casa —esto parecía resultarle molesto—. Pero ha dejado de tener discusiones con James, y eso es bueno.

No sabía que Edward discutía con su padrastro, pero podía darme una idea del motivo aparente.

Alguien intentó abrir la puerta del tocador y Charlotte la trabó.

— Ocupado —anunció ella, sin darle importancia.

— Hey, aprovechando que los muchachos _se van de roja _el sábado, ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir en mi casa? —propuso Jessica guardando su pequeño espejo de mano, luego de examinar su cabello.

_¿Qué había oído?_

— ¿"Irse de roja"? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Las tres me observaron como si fuese algo obvio.

— ¿Sabías que Edward _se va de roja_ también, verdad? —Charlotte preguntó, sólo para confirmarlo con seguridad.

— Me dijo que saldría con los muchachos el sábado —dije confundida—. Pero no entiendo qué significa "irse de roja".

Ellas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa de suficiencia, aceptando la completa inocencia en mi personalidad; y también deliberando quién iba a contarme qué rayos significaba eso.

— "Irse de roja" significa… irse a la _zona roja_ —contó Charlotte con lentitud.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Z-Zona ro-roja? —tartamudeé sin poder creerlo. Mi corazón latía con prisa—. ¿O-O sea… con… p-prostitutas?

Las tres asintieron.

— Tienen que estar bromeándome —negué una y otra vez, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Cómo que una zona roja? ¿Edward y los demás van a acostarse con…?

— Bella, ¿no lo sabías? Eso es lo que hacen todos los muchachos de nuestra edad —Jessica lo mencionó como si fuese obvio.

— ¿_Qué_? —exclamé con frustración.

Golpearon la puerta del baño.

— ¡Ocupado! —grité yo de mala gana y volví a observarlas—. ¿Pero así como si nada? ¿Por qué no dijo…? ¡Maldición, no puedo creerlo!

— Bella, cálmate, no es la gran cosa —Alice intentó tranquilizarme.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no es la gran cosa?! ¡Mi novio se acuesta con prostitutas a mis espaldas! —estallé.

— Bella, déjame preguntarte algo —Charlotte puso orden para aclarar el malentendido—. ¿Eres virgen, verdad?

Me sonrojé.

— ¡C-Claro que sí! —dije como si eso fuese obvio.

— Me lo imaginaba —asintió Charlotte—. ¿Sabes que Edward no es virgen, verdad?

Me quedé muda. En ningún momento se me había ocurrido pensar en ello. Juraría que había creído que no, pero ahora que lo pensaba… un chico tan rebelde como él, era posible…

— No lo sabía —negué lentamente—. Es que nunca hemos hablado de…bueno….

— ¿_Sexo_? —se echó a reír Charlotte y yo me sonrojé. Esa palabra parecía tan prohibida—. Oh, resultaste ser más inocente de lo que pensaba.

Pero yo sentía curiosidad acerca de algo muy importante.

— Ustedes conocen a Edward hace tiempo, ¿verdad? —ellas asintieron—. Entonces, ¿con quién lo hizo?

Sabía que la respuesta sería difícil de oír, pero necesitaba saberlo.

— Eso no importa, Bella —A Jessica no le pareció importante aclarar ese punto y eso sólo me hizo sentir aún más asustada por la respuesta.

— Por favor, díganmelo. Necesito saberlo —supliqué con preocupación.

Charlotte frunció el ceño; ella planeaba responderme.

— Sólo con dos chicas que conozcamos —empezó a decir y mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar por el miedo—. Ángela Weber y Tanya Denali.

_¡¿Qué?! _

— ¿Ángela Weber? —exclamé sin poder creerlo.

— Sí, salieron algo así como dos semanas —contó Jessica—. Lo único que supimos es que a él le gustaba porque la muy puta lo manoseaba.

_¿Me estaban fastidiando?_

— ¡Espera! —el aire me faltaba—. ¿Cómo que ella…? ¿Ángela Weber? ¿La tímida Ángela Weber?

Ellas asintieron y sentí tantos celos e indignación, que decidí odiarla en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Y Tanya? —pregunté por ella, aunque sabía que de ellos podía esperar mucho.

Charlotte hizo un gesto muy sucio con la mano y la boca, como si chupara algo.

_¡Dios mío!_

— ¡Ugh! —gruñí, lamentándome. No tenía idea de lo descaradas que podían ser esas chicas.

— No culpes a Edward, seguramente no te contó porque te ve muy inocente y realmente le gustas y no quiere arruinar lo que tiene contigo —me recordó Alice.

No sabía si enojarme o no, porque no sabía si prefería saberlo o no.

— Y-Yo… bueno, pues… nunca he pensado en _eso_ porque… no lo sé, siempre he creído que debía pensar en _eso_ después de casarme y… —empecé a explicarme.

— Mira —me dijo Charlotte—. Si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, te entiendo. A mí me costó la primera vez y no fue para nada agradable. Pero si no puedes, no pretenderás que Edward, un hombre con necesidades, se limite por ti, ¿verdad?

_Buen punto._

— Además, no es que se acuesta con muchachas que tú conoces. Son sólo… prostitutas —Jessica trató de hacerme sentir mejor—. No es algo de lo que en verdad tengas que preocuparte.

— Pues… ahora que lo recuerdo, él dijo que se quedaría conmigo el sábado si yo lo deseaba —mordí mi labio, indecisa.

— Si yo fuera tú, dejaría que se quite las ganas, porque aunque tú no lo creas, eso es algo muy común entre los muchachos —me recomendó Charlotte—. A menos que tú puedas ofrecerle eso.

_¿Yo…? ¿Ofrecerle mi… cuerpo?_

— Debo suponer que ustedes son expertas en el tema —bufé ladeando una sonrisa desganada.

— Yo soy virgen también, Bella —sonrió Jessica,sin problema.

— Casi virgen —aclaró Charlotte encendiendo su cigarrillo. No comprendí—. Es decir, nunca tuve penetración, pero me las he sabido manejar.

La simple expresión "penetración" me hacía sonrojar violentamente.

— Yo sí lo he hecho varias veces con Jasper —confesó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y cómo te cuidas? —quise saber.

— ¿No has oído hablar del _Coitus Interruptus_? —Alice sonrió con picardía mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— Pero, eso no es 100% seguro… —murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo es en un porcentaje —dijo Alice—. Y, honestamente, me siento más cómoda proporcionándole placer a mi novio, que dejarle que vaya a esas salidas.

Por algún motivo, este comentario me hizo sentir un poco mal.

— ¿Cómo hacen para sentirse cómodas con eso? —se los pregunté—. La simple idea de que Edward me vea desnuda me provoca mucha vergüenza.

Ellas se rieron.

— Bella, tú eres bonita y tienes un cuerpo muy bello —Jessica intentó halagarme.

— No tengo casi nada —susurré, muy sonrojada. No tenía ni pechos, ni cintura.

— Si algo he descubierto en mis pocos años de adolescencia, es que cuando un hombre está loco por una mujer, no le importa el físico —dijo Charlotte exhalando humo de su cigarrillo—. Además, al ser tu primera vez, debería ser algo romántico,¿no?

_¿Mi primera vez? _

Volví a casa pensando en aquello por primera vez en mi vida. No, por supuesto. El sexo era un tema tabú y por eso era muy comentado entre los adolescentes. Conocía algunas chicas que habían entregado su virginidad antes del matrimonio, cometiendo un pecado mortal. Pero siempre lo había visto como un tema muy lejano de mis circunstancias, y eso era porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener una pareja con la que podría considerar esa opción.

No estaba segura acerca de eso. No estaba segura acerca de nada. Pero lo que sí sabía una cosa: Incluso cuando "irse de roja" fuese algo común y corriente entre los adolescentes, no me sentía bien al respecto. Pues, por un lado, debía considerar las necesidades físicas de Edward y en cierto punto, agradecer que no lo hiciera con una chica de nuestra edad, sino una prostituta en un burdel.

Pero, por otro lado, me sentía _celosa_. Me había encariñado con Edward de una forma asombrosa en los últimos días y se podía decir que estaba comprometida en nuestra relación. Yo quería ser la razón de su felicidad… en cada aspecto de su vida.

Cuando terminé de cenar en compañía de mi padre y Sue, me despedí de ellos para retirarme hasta mi alcoba en silencio.

Escuché el golpeteo de una piedrita golpeando la ventana de mi dormitorio y mi corazón se aceleró. Corrí las cortinas, abrí las ventanas y esperé un par de segundos.

Edward no había cambiado mucho desde que era un pequeño escalador de árboles. Se trepó fácilmente y le ayudé a que ingresara a mi dormitorio, a hurtadillas.

— Hola —le saludé con una sonrisa tímida mientras se acercaba para besarme en los labios.

— ¿Segura que tu padre no entrará al dormitorio? —preguntó, revisando los rincones de la habitación.

— Está ocupado con su novia —respondí mientras me sentaba en la cama, acompañada por él.

— Entonces… ¿qué deseas hacer para pasar el rato? ¿Leer algo? ¿Fumar afuera? —ofreció con optimismo. Podía ver en su sonrisa que disfrutaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

Pero desde que había descubierto su secreto del sábado en la noche, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que sólo estaba proponiendo actividades que a mí me podrían gustar.

Él era un hombre y estaba muy segura de lo que deseaba hacer. Pero, ¿por qué nunca me lo había ofrecido? Corría el temor de pensar que… no me deseaba de esa manera.

— Quiero hablar contigo primero —fui serena; no puse mala cara, ni me puse seria, ya que no deseaba asustarlo.

Él no esperaba eso, pero terminó asintiendo y aceptando la propuesta.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer tú y los muchachos mañana en la noche? —tragué saliva, intentando con todo mi esfuerzo sonar casual.

Su expresión se tensó durante unos pocos segundos, pero luego sonrió despreocupado. No debía olvidar que se le daba muy bien mentir.

— Eh… nada, en realidad. Pasar el rato, tal vez ir a la casa de Ben… cosas de hombres, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros.

_Cosas de hombres._

— Charlotte me contó que ustedes se _irían de roja_… —solté las palabras con sutileza.

Miré un punto fijo en el piso de la alcoba. De reojo, vi que Edward se tensaba alarmado. Había descubierto su secreto.

— B-Bella… —se iba a explicar con lentitud.

— Al principio no tenía idea qué significaba eso, luego me lo explicaron —suspiré, asombrada de mí misma por tener el valor de reconocerlo.

Edward tardó un par de segundos en explicarse.

— Bella… yo… no sé realmente qué decir —empezó con incomodidad—. Pero, si tú me pides que no vaya… —tomó mi brazo para captar mi atención, lo logró—. No lo haré.

_Woah… ¿estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo?_

— ¿Por qué? —necesitaba saberlo.

— Porque no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros —me miró fijamente; la honestidad era palpable—. Si a ti te molesta, no iré. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, no después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Cada día me impresionaba más el cambio de Edward. En realidad, era como si volviese a ser al Edward de siempre, del que me enamoré cuando era pequeña y el que poco a poco comenzaba a atraparme de la misma forma.

— Edward… —susurré dejando todo mi orgullo atrás—. ¿Por qué nunca hemos hablado de eso?

Cualquier palabra que Edward pudiese utilizar… podía lastimar profundamente mi corazón.

Utilizó otro medio para lastimarme: el silencio.

— No me deseas —dije, bajando la mirada con pena. Mi respiración se agitó y mis mejillas ardían. Me sentía fatal.

— No, no Bella, créeme que no es eso —tomó mis hombros para que le mirara de frente—. _Te deseo._

Juró como si fuese una palabra de honor y algo en mi interior se removió provocándome cosquillas, mi cuerpo entero parecía quemarse en llamas.

— ¿E-En serio? —tragué saliva, temblando de la emoción. Él asintió, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Permanecimos diez segundos en silencio.

— E-Entonces… ¿por qué nunca me lo has propuesto? —pregunté aquello en voz muy bajita, porque me daba vergüenza.

— Porque eres especial —susurró sobre mi frente. Sus labios estaban a la altura de mis ojos—. Eres distinta, inocente… no eres _ese_ tipo de chica. Te mereces mucho más.

_Oh, Edward…_

— ¿Y si hubiese dicho que sí? —planteé, obligándolo a que me mirase a los ojos. Tenía que admitir que yo era una chica muy inocente, pero definitivamente no me gustaba que me tratase como una niña.

Edward se rió en silencio.

— Bella, ¿habrías dicho que sí? —preguntó con dulzura, sabiendo que la respuesta, obviamente, era negativa.

Fruncí los labios, pensando que en cierto punto tenía razón. Difícilmente habría accedido a algo como eso. Pero lo quería tanto, y no me quería sentir como una niña inocente. Quería ser como Charlotte, Jessica y Alice.

_Quería ser madura._

_Quería ser adulta._

_Quería ser una mujer._

Edward malinterpretó mi silencio y me rodeó en sus brazos, acunándome.

— No tenemos por qué hablar de esto. No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras hacer—él susurró a mi oído.

Me solté de su agarre y me levanté de la cama bruscamente.

— ¿Y qué sucedería si yo… si yo dijera que sí? —pregunté esto un poco molesta, pero definitivamente avergonzada.

Edward me observó por un instante, sorprendido por mis palabras. Nunca me había puesto a pensar lo que haría en un momento como este, pero yo deseaba… satisfacer a Edward. Ser como esas mujeres y demostrarle que ya no era una niña. Que lo quería y que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Dios, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero decir que "sí" me provocaba muchas emociones. Sobretodo… excitación, ánimos de intentar lo que se supone que estaba "Prohibido"

Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —preguntó él—. ¿Realmente lo quieres hacer?

Ni siquiera tenía idea acerca de lo que realmente deseaba ahora, pero algo me dijo que si me negaba, me sentiría peor.

— Sí —respondí con claridad.

Edward me observó de nuevo por unos largos segundos, siempre con una pequeña sonrisa que me hacía creer que estaba siendo completamente honesto con sus sentimientos.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con llave por las dudas y volví a sentarme en la cama, a su lado.

Mi respiración era errática, y podía sentir los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Dios mío, no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Okay. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —planteé respirando hondo, sólo para intentar calmarme.

— Relájate —se rió en voz baja Edward, acariciando mi hombro—. No estés presionada ni tensionada. Esto sólo funciona si lo deseas, no si te encuentras obligada.

— No lo estoy —confesé perdida en sus ojos que refulgían como dos esmeraldas—. E-Es sólo que… no sé por d-dónde empezar. ¿Debo desvestirme o…?

Estaba a punto de desprender los botones de mi camisa cuando Edward me detuvo.

— Bella, mírame a los ojos —pidió con suavidad y así lo hice. Sonreí—. No pasa nada. Si quieres, lo haré yo.

Oh, sí, eso sonaba mejor.

— Bien —asentí temblando y me recosté sobre de la cama, dura y tiesa, como un enorme palo.

Edward se recostó sobre mí y besó mis labios. Primero los inferiores, luego los superiores, y seguidamente se dedicó a saborearlos por igual. Mis manos fueron hasta su cabello y lo sentí entre mis dedos, suave y cálido. Me relajaba sentir su respiración.

Acto seguido, se hizo presente su lengua lamiendo mi labio inferior y yo no supe qué hacer, más que abrir la boca y dejar que su lengua hiciera contacto con la mía. Nunca nos habíamos dado un beso de este tipo y recordé cuando éramos pequeños y nos separábamos asqueados.

El recuerdo me hizo reír, y él se separó de mí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó divertido.

— Nada, sólo estaba recordando algo —sacudí mi cabeza y le indiqué que continuáramos.

Él volvió a introducir su lengua en mi paladar y se sintió tan… sucio. Tan incorrecto, pero por alguna razón, era demasiado estimulante. Era rebelde y me encantaba.

Estuvimos un par de segundos así, hasta que su mano bajó hasta mi camisa y desprendió el primer botón. Fue el primer momento en que en verdad me tensé y me sentí cohibida, Edward iba a quitarme la ropa.

Él terminó de desprender todos los botones, y sin parar de besarme, separó la tela para que mi sostén quedara al descubierto.

Me tensé repentinamente cuando el aire me falló y mi pulso se aceleró. Mi cuerpo ardía, ardía en vergüenza e incomodidad.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto, separó un poco su rostro del mío y me miró fijamente para inspeccionar si había ido muy lejos o no.

No dije nada; estaba sonrojada y suspiraba a cada rato. Él lo tomó como una buena señal y siguió besándome.

Su mano volvió a viajar hasta donde se encontraba mi falda. Planeaba bajarla.

— E-Edward —dije repentinamente cohibida—. Yo, eh…

Me miró a la cara. Él era dulce, pero se le notaba cierta incredulidad. ¿Cómo podíamos hacer esto si yo no quería que me bajase la falda?

Le restó importancia y siguió besándome; esta vez en el cuello. Sí que se sentía bien, pero una de sus manos acarició el muslo de mi pierna derecha por encima de la tela y volví a tensarme.

— Edward —repetí, inquieta—. P-Perdón es que… es que me siento muy incómoda, n-nunca había estado desnuda frente a un chico y… bueno, temo que…

— ¿Qué temes? —preguntó él, sonriendo—. Bella, no sientas vergüenza de tu cuerpo. Eres una chica muy bonita, y me encantas.

_Oh, señor._

— Si hago esto es porque te deseo —volvió a repetir aquellas palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos, con cierta picardía. Algo en mi vientre se removió.

— E-Está bien —suspiré, más rosada que nunca—. Pero… ¿podríamos empezar desde arriba, primero? Por favor.

Edward se rió en voz baja y asintió. Sí que me tenía paciencia.

Volvimos a recostarnos y volvió a besarme en el cuello y la clavícula. Su mano viajó a mi vientre y luego hasta la tira de mi sostén.

— La tira se desprende por atrás —le informé rápidamente en un tono seco.

Edward se detuvo, suspirando.

— Lo siento, estoy arruinando el ambiente—me sentí muy torpe. ¿Por qué no llegaba suficiente aire a mis pulmones?

— Bella —sentenció, llamando mi atención. Sus ojos eran penetrantes—. Dame sólo cinco minutos, ¿bien?

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

Volvió a besarme en los labios porque sabía que ese sería el único modo en que me mantendría distraída. Sentí una picazón en todo el cuerpo y tenía ganas de seguir besándolo durante un largo rato. Sus labios eran carnosos, apetecibles, él era un buen besador.

Entonces, una de sus manos se posicionó sobre de uno de mis senos y solté un pequeño gemido en sus labios. En realidad, fue sorpresa más que nada. Sabía que esto había animado a Edward más de lo normal, ya que sus besos se hicieron más insistentes y masajeaba mi seno hasta pesarlo una y otra vez.

No supe cómo describirlo exactamente, pero algo en mi vientre bajo, algo donde se suponía que sentía presión cuando deseaba ir al baño, comenzaba a despertar mi atención. No estaba segura de qué era, pero se sentía tan extraño que _me gustaba._

Me gustaba lo que Edward estaba haciendo.

Su mano viajó hasta mi espalda y desprendió el sostén. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ya que él estaría a punto de ver mis senos desnudos. _Oh, diablos_. Las inseguridades… yo no era tan linda como Ángela, no era tan atractiva como Tanya en términos físicos. ¿Yo sería suficiente para Edward Cullen?

Y antes de que me quitara el sostén de encima, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

— Bella, ¿estás despierta? —preguntó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Edward y yo nos tensamos por completo. Abrió los ojos y de forma inmediata se separó de mí.

— ¡Vete, vete ahora o te matará! —supliqué en voz baja cuando recordé que el Oficial Swan portaba un arma en casa y el cual no se limitaría en usarla si descubría a su hija de dieciséis años, semidesnuda, con el vecino de al lado, que se suponía que no debía de estar en mi alcoba a estas horas de la noche.

Edward salió por la ventana y con cuidado, bajó del árbol hasta llegar al suelo y caminar a hurtadillas rumbo a su casa. Me preocupé en volver a prender mi sostén y acomodar mi camisa. Diablos, estaba tardando mucho.

Rápidamente tomé la llave del dormitorio y abrí la puerta. Me miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con llave? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— P-Porque es mi habitación y merezco tener un poco de privacidad, ¿no? —me justifiqué, sonrojada.

Él observó la habitación, estaba limpia, para luego inspeccionar mis ropas.

— ¿No te habías cambiado para irte a dormir ya? —no le gustó esto.

— Ah, sí, ya lo iba a hacer —rasqué mi cuello incómoda.

Miró la ventana, estaba completamente abierta.

— Isabella, si pretendes escaparte esta noche… —comenzó su sermón.

— No, no, no, papá —le detuve rápidamente, avergonzada—. No haré nada raro esta noche. Me… cambiaré y me iré a dormir. Dejaré la puerta abierta, si gustas.

Él no tenía motivos para considerar mi inusual rebeldía. Mi última propuesta le había convencido lo suficiente.

— Está bien —dijo, y seguidamente me pidió que lo abrazara—. Te quiero, ve a dormir.

— Yo también te quiero, papá —besé su mejilla—. Hasta mañana. Que descanses.

Me acosté en la cama a divagar; ya que no pude dormir al no parar pensar que Edward Cullen me había tocado el pecho.

* * *

**NA**: Fumar en aquellos tiempos estaba a la moda. Ninguno reconocía el verdadero peligro del tabaco así que se puede decir que en aquél entonces estaba muy bien visto. De más está decir que **fumar es perjudicial para la salud** y en este texto no promuevo su aplicación.

**NA/2**: "Irse de roja" hace referencia a ir a "zonas rojas". Desde tiempos memorables que existen y los jóvenes de la edad de Edward asistían ya que en aquél entonces, (1964) las mujeres esperaban a casarse para tener relaciones sexuales. Obviamente hubo adolescentes que lo hacían como se leyó aquí, diferentes métodos… todo por complacer a su pareja.

**Aclaro esto sólo para que saquen sus propias conclusiones si a Edward es una mala influencia para Bella o en realidad no. Mañana publico el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus rr, me alegra saber que esto está tomando un rumbo que a muchas les gusta :)**


	7. Cumpleaños

**MASHED POTATOES**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

— Feliz cumpleaños, dormilona.

Mi padre intentaba despertarme por tercera vez esa soleada mañana de sábado, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle de frente. Papá, Sue y Mallory me saludaron.

— Feliz diecisiete años, Bellita —mi progenitor siempre encontraba la forma de molestarme con esos tontos apodos, mas hoy decidí restarle importancia y regalarles una mi mejor sonrisa, al ver que Mallory se acercaba con un pastel lleno de glaseado color rosa a mi cama.

— Woah —me sorprendí, quitando un par de lagañas de mi ojo izquierdo. Puse una sonrisa boba al ver que habían encendido diecisiete pequeñas velas en el pastel.

— ¡Pide tus deseos! —Sue me animó, con entusiasmo.

No había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en mis tres deseos, sólo deseaba que mi familia gozase de una buena salud, que yo tuviese buenas oportunidades para ingresar a la Universidad y…

Miré a las tres personas que me sonreían con expectativas y mordí mi labio.

…_Que ésta fuese una buena noche._

— ¡Bien! —celebraron todos entre aplausitos cuando soplé todas las velas.

Charlie y Sue se acercaron para saludarme con abrazos y besos en las mejillas, Mallory sólo me felicitó con una sonrisa, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

— Oh, ¿vamos a desayunar pastel? —pregunté con diversión.

— Pues, hoy es tu día —razonó mi padre con optimismo—. Puedes comer lo que desees. ¿Quieres salir a almorzar afuera?

Moría por salir a comer con mi padre y Sue, hacía rato que no lo hacía, pero también quería celebrar mi cumpleaños con Mallory; ella era una buena amiga de la familia y quería compartir este momento importante con ella también. Además, no estaría muy bien visto si salíamos a cenar con ella públicamente.

— Creo que hoy paso, me gustaría probar el pollo frito de Mallory, si no es mucho problema —propuse mirando a Mallory, con cara de niñita malcriada.

Mallory sonrió en respuesta, con honestidad.

— Como usted diga, señorita Isabella.

Esa mañana fue bastante agradable. Desayunamos pastel y almorzamos pollo frito. Papá me había regalado un buen libro, ya que sabía que era lo único que me gustaba como presente. Sue, por otro lado, me regaló una lámina de los Beatles, de la que disfruté al colgar en mi habitación. Incluso Mallory aportó con los regalos, y en privado, me entregó una pulsera hecha por ella misma, era muy bonita.

Conforme pasaban las horas y se acercaba la noche, más nervios sentía. Le había pedido permiso a mi padre para realizar una pequeña fiesta en casa, en la que vendrían mis amigos.

Papá reconocía el hecho de que ya era una chica adulta y que deseaba celebrar mi cumpleaños hasta tarde, sin la presencia de adultos.

Debido a mis buenas notas en la escuela, él había aceptado con la única condición de que terminara por limpiar al final de la noche.

Iba a tratarse de una pequeña fiesta privada, a la que sólo asistirían Ben, Garrett, Peter, Jessica, Charlotte, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Mas el rumor de que Bella Swan iba a realizar una fiesta, a la que asistiría toda la pandilla de Edward Cullen se había propagado por toda la escuela, y terminaron por venir como veinte personas más a mi pequeña casa. ¡Increíble!

Gente que ni siquiera conocía me saludaba por mi cumpleaños. Supuse que todos serían conocidos de Edward, pero eso no quitaba la gran bronca que me esperaba por parte de Charlie.

Mientras recorría por el pasillo para controlar que nadie abusara de mi hospitalidad, vi a un par de muchachos tomando cosas del refrigerador como para comerlos.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No pueden consumir eso! —protesté de mala gana y ellos rápidamente guardaron las botellas de vidrio de Coca-Cola en el refrigerador.

Antes de seguir protestando por cualquier otro comportamiento inadecuado, fui hasta el baño, donde sabía que las chicas se encontraban.

Cerré la puerta y bufé, bastante alterada. Charlotte, Jessica y Alice estaban fumando.

— ¿De dónde salieron esos tipos? —pregunté para mí misma, enfadada—. Ni siquiera le dije a alguien que iba a hacer una "fiesta" y ahora tengo un par de idiotas hurgando mi refrigerador. Papá va a matarme.

— ¿Son amigos de Edward? —preguntó Alice, revisando su cabello en el espejo.

— No lo sé. Él juró que no le avisó a nadie —refunfuñé mientras Jessica me pasaba uno de sus cigarrillos y lo encendía.

— Esos chicos vinieron a tu fiesta porque quieren verte, Bella — Charlotte exhaló humo, con una expresión de completa serenidad.

Le miré incrédula.

— ¿No sabes que desde que estas con Edward te has vuelto bastante popular en la escuela? —me preguntó sin poder creer que yo no supiese eso.

_¿Popular?_

— _Char_, ¿de qué estás hablando? —me reí—. La escuela entera me odia.

— Dime una cosa, ¿te han fastidiado últimamente? —preguntó ella tomando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Me puse a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había me habían molestado, asombrosamente, había sido hace tiempo.

— No te molestan por una de estas dos razones: Uno, si sales con el muchacho más popular de la escuela, significa que tú también eres popular y divertida. O porque saben que si se meten contigo, se meterán con Edward —explicó ella.

¿Esa era la razón por la que mi estadía en la escuela de Greenville se había vuelto más pacífica?

— Además, porque te juntas con nosotras. No somos populares como Tanya, pero somos buena onda —terminó por decir Charlotte, sin mucha importancia.

Me reí por esto.

— Oí que Tanya se puso realmente molesta por no haber sido invitada a esta fiesta —comentó Jessica con diversión—. Además, sigue odiándote por haberle quitado a Edward de entre sus manos.

— Yo no le quité a Edward de entre sus manos —bufé, frunciendo el ceño—. Él tuvo la oportunidad de irse con ella o estar conmigo, y prefirió elegirme a mí.

Me estaba mirando al espejo, me distraía lo arrugado que se había puesto mi vestido.

— Estúpido vestido —gruñí, tratando de acomodarlo.

— Bella, ¿por qué andas tan alterada? Es tu cumpleaños, deberías disfrutarlo —Alice me aconsejó con esa voz dulce que tanto la caracterizaba.

Traté de respirar hondo para poder confesarles a las chicas lo que me estaba guardando.

— Hoy… es _la noche_ —dije lentamente.

Todas permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —Charlotte preguntó en nombre de todas, asentí una sola vez—. ¿O sea que tú y Edward…?

— _Sip_ —asentí de nuevo.

Entonces, las tres se asombraron y emocionaron al mismo tiempo.

— Quedamos de acuerdo en que lo haríamos cuando tuviese diecisiete años. Es decir, esta noche—conté cuando me preguntaron al respecto.

Y no podía negar lo nerviosa que me encontraba al respecto.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Jessica, masajeando mis hombros en un maternal gesto.

— _Mucho_ —aseguré, mofándome de mí misma mientras seguía mirándome al espejo.

— ¿Será con _penetración_? —quiso saber Charlotte, con picardía.

— ¡No! —negué rápidamente, ruborizándome—. N-No, no me atrevo a hacerlo a-así…

No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de esa forma, corriendo el riesgo de quedar embarazada. Si iba a arder en el infierno, lo mejor sería intentar no quemarme tanto.

— ¿Y dónde lo harán? —quiso saber Alice con curiosidad.

— En mi habitación —murmuré—. Mi papá volverá a las una de la mañana, se supone que todos ustedes tienen que irse a las once.

Todas permanecieron en silencio, excepto Charlotte, que se echó a reír.

— ¡Woah! ¿Dos horas, Bella? ¡Eres una sucia! —se burló y el resto la acompañó. Intenté reírme, avergonzada, pidiéndole que no dijera estupideces.

Todavía faltaba una hora para que la fiesta terminara y mi estómago comenzaba a hacerse un nudo. Se lo había prometido esta noche, y no me echaría para atrás, quería dejar de sentirme como una niña. Ya tenía diecisiete años, podía hacer esto.

Salimos del baño para encontrarnos con los muchachos en la cocina, Edward ingresó y de abajo de su chaqueta sacó una botella de licor. Todos ovacionaron.

— Edward, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —pregunté atónita. ¿Por qué me sorprendía el hecho de que también consumiera alcohol?

— De la bodega secreta de licores de Vanderson —sonrió sin preocupación y luego miró al resto—. ¿Alguien desea probar?

Todos mis amigos asintieron y buscaron rápidamente vasos para que Edward sirviera el licor y se lo bebieran con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Me sentí igual que cuando todos empezaron a fumar frente a mis ojos. Era algo que yo nunca había pensado hacer y, por lo tanto, jamás lo había hecho, pero se sentía incómodo ser la única que miraba como si fuese una pequeña rodeada de adultos.

— ¿Bella, no vas a beber? — preguntó Peter con diversión. Ahora todos me observaban.

— Oh, no —Edward negó antes de que yo pudiese contestar—. No te va a gustar, Bella.

Él siempre estaba protegiéndome, siempre tratándome como si fuese la más indefensa del resto. Lo era, claro que sí, pero se sentía bastante vergonzoso, sobre todo porque estaba cumpliendo años. Ya era una mujer… Y necesitaba comportarme como una.

— Sírveme —exigí tomando un vaso para luego ofrecérselo, esperando que lo hiciera.

Edward me sonrió con sorpresa.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó—. Es un poco fuerte.

— ¿Me estás subestimando, Cullen? —alcé una ceja.

— No, no —aseguró inmediatamente y sirvió el licor en mi vaso.

Bebí de mi vaso de forma inmediata y me sentí realmente estúpida. Se suponía que era whisky y vaya que ardía con fervor en mi garganta. Edward se dio cuenta de aquello y se rió con dulzura, pero yo traté de aparentar que no sucedía nada; que era ardiente pero que incluso así lo disfrutaba.

Todos me observaron, evaluando mi reacción, así que volví a alzar mi vaso.

— ¡Hurra porque ahora tengo diecisiete años! —festejé y todos me acompañaron, brindando conmigo.

Seguimos el resto de la noche en la cocina bebiendo del licor del padrastro de Edward. Yo bebí dos vasos, porque a pesar de ser tan ardiente, me relajaba bastante, al igual que el cigarrillo. Pero más que nada, me hacía sentir parte de la pandilla, saber que era parte de algo, que compartía un tiempo de diversión con mis amigos que celebraban mi cumpleaños, hizo que los nervios de lo que iba a pasar esa noche desaparecieran…_ Por un rato._

Cuando la fiesta terminó y todos se marcharon – sin mencionar a mis amigas que me desearon buena suerte para más tarde –, Edward me ayudó a limpiar todo el desastre que había ocasionado la fiesta y a quitar el olor a alcohol y tabaco de la cocina.

Para entonces, ya eran las once y media de la noche.

— Bien, creo que todo está en orden —suspiré cuando terminé de echar la última bolsa de basura en el basurero.

Giré para encontrarme con Edward, quien me sonreía feliz a la vez que se acercaba a mí para rodearme con sus brazos y abrazarme.

— Feliz cumpleaños —susurró en mi oído, para seguidamente dejar un besito allí. Inspiré el aroma de su camiseta y cerré los ojos.

— ¿Sabes? —Me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos—. De todos mis cumpleaños… este es el mejor de todos.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó riéndose.

— Sí. Fue distinto… y me gustó porque… —suspiré y enredé mis brazos en su cuello—… es la primera vez que la paso en compañía de un chico.

Él ronroneó encima de mis labios.

— Soy tu primera vez en muchas cosas, ¿no? —dijo antes de besar castamente mis labios.

Sólo esa frase me hizo temblar.

— No fuiste el primero en tratarme bien cuando llegué —entrecerré mis ojos, mirándole divertida.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Bueno, aún debo darte mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no? —susurró apoyando su frente contra la mía, nuestros ojos se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Mi corazón volvió a latir con ganas, siendo consciente de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Asentí varias veces, luego de tragar saliva.

Edward ya me había regalado una cita la noche anterior. Una cena y luego una salida al cine. Había sido una noche perfecta. Pero hoy sería distinto, hoy sería una noche que marcaría mi vida para siempre.

Apagamos las luces del primer piso y subimos hasta mi habitación. Le pedí que las luces estuviesen apagadas, ya que no me sentía cómoda con que viese_ todo_ en la primera vez.

Entonces ahí estábamos, a oscuras, dándonos la espalda; yo en un lado de la cama y él mirando de frente la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Se suponía que nos quitaríamos la ropa por nuestra propia cuenta, ya que no soportaría la vergüenza de ver el rostro de Edward cuando me la quitase él.

Mi corazón tembló cohibido cuando oí que Edward se quitaba el cinturón detrás de mí y me di cuenta de que realmente esto estaba pasando, realmente él se estaba desnudando… y yo debía hacerlo también.

Desprendí los botones del vestido en mi espalda con lentitud. Era una sola pieza, bastaba con soltarlo para quedarme en ropa interior. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y lo solté. Se deslizó por el suelo y finalmente, me vi casi desnuda.

La idea de quitarme la ropa interior, permanecer completamente desnuda y darme vuelta para que Edward me observase me aterrorizaba. Qué insegura era…

— O-Okay… d-démonos la v-vuelta… —pedí con determinación, cerrando los ojos y recordando a mis pulmones que si deseaba permanecer tranquila, debía normalizar mi respiración.

Edward murmuró de acuerdo con mis palabras y conté hasta tres en silencio para darme la vuelta. Uno… dos… tres…

_Ya._

Giré rápidamente y abrí los ojos sintiendo vértigo. Para mi sorpresa, Edward no se había quitado sus calzones. Estaba de brazos cruzados y me miraba con serenidad.

Mis ojos fueron a su pecho y sus abdominales. Él no era musculoso como Emmett, pero estaba muy bien proporcionado para ser flacucho. Sus brazos… sus brazos eran hermosos, quería que me abrazara con ellos.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta que él también estaba observando mi cuerpo semi desnudo por primera vez. Yo no tenía atributos como él. Senos pequeños, vientre plano, cintura pequeña. Era una niña, no una mujer como Tanya.

Edward vio la vergüenza en mi rostro y ladeó una adorable sonrisa torcida.

— Eres hermosa, Bella.

Me sonrojé y me atreví a creer que era cierto, que yo era linda para él. Incluso si no lo era, él estaba fingiendo para hacerme sentir más segura porque deseaba disfrutar esto junto a mí. Desde cualquier punto de vista que se lo viese, Edward deseaba hacer esto conmigo y eso era suficiente para darme el valor y el coraje que necesitaba para dar unos cortos pasos y ubicarme junto a él en la cama.

Incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos lograban hechizarme.

Me recosté y antes de que él entrara en la cama y se acostara encima de mí, se bajó los calzones de un solo tirón.

Intuitivamente desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, terriblemente sonrojada.

Mi cuerpo temblaba; estaba asustada porque no tenía idea si esto se trataría de una experiencia aterradora y poco agradable o si sería todo lo contrario.

— Bella, mírame —pidió Edward en voz baja.

Lo miré a los ojos.

— No quiero forzarte a hacerlo. Si tienes dudas… podemos dejarlo para otro momento, amor —aclaró con completa tranquilidad.

— N-No es que dude en hacerlo…_ quiero_ hacerlo —dejé en claro, tensa—. Es que… no tengo idea de cómo se siente. Tarde o temprano tendré que experimentarlo, ya no soy una niña. No quiero que me veas como una niña esta noche, Edward.

Mis palabras y mi mirada le pedían que tomara en serio lo que estaba diciendo.

Él lo pensó un rato y me sonrió.

— Claro que no eres una niña —acarició un mechón de mi cabello suelto—. Eres toda una hermosa mujer.

Se acercó a besarme lentamente y luego susurró en mi oído.

— Y no te preocupes, _se sentirá muy bien_.

Temblé como si me hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

Edward se acomodó mejor para seguir besándome mientras yo jugaba con su cabello. Respiré hondo, indicándole que se separara de mis labios para preguntarle algo que deseaba aclarar hace días.

— Tú… ¿lo has hecho con muchas antes? —no sabía si la palabra "masoquista" me describía en estos momentos. "Idiota", tal vez.

Él no esperaba este planteo, mucho menos ahora, pero no lució incómodo ni molesto.

— No, en realidad —me confesó mirándome a los ojos. Así sabía que estaba siendo completamente honesto—. Pero, ¿sabes algo?

Negué y él acercó su rostro al mío para susurrar sobre mis labios:

— Es la primera vez que lo hago por amor—juró.

Esa frase sirvió para quitar cualquier tipo de miedo de mí y darme cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo con la persona que yo quería… con mi primer amor, con el muchacho que me quitaba las horas de sueño, con Edward Cullen. No sólo quería sentirme una mujer adulta… quería estar con él, quería vivir esta primera experiencia con él, quería quererlo, quería…

— Te amo —salió de mis labios, y ni siquiera lo pensé.

Me miró con sorpresa y luego me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

— También te amo —suspiró sobre de mis labios, sin miedo.

Me besó en los labios, como un hombre besa a la mujer que ama. Mis manos iban a su cabello, a su rostro, a sus brazos y él me besaba en todas partes.

Su mano fue a mi espalda para desprender mi sostén y traté de no recordar que mis senos no eran el mejor espectáculo que le podía ofrecer ahora; sólo me concentré en seguir devorando sus labios una y otra vez.

Cuando me quitó el sostén, una de sus manos acarició mi pecho y sentí un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Solté un gemido porque me había tomado de sorpresa… y también por el placer que estaba sintiendo, ese mismo placer que sientes cuando entras a una tina caliente después de un día helado, cuando bebes una gaseosa después de haber comido un plato de pollo frito hecho por Mallory, o cuando te entregan un examen del que crees que te ha ido pésimo y resulta ser que sacaste una buena nota, me hizo jadear con ganas y satisfacción.

Se separó lentamente de mis labios para besar mi cuello, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía, cada beso era mi perdición. Mi cabeza comenzaba a marearse y lo único que podía desear era una mayor cercanía; quería su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus labios por todas partes; quería todo de Edward. Todo, necesitaba todo de él.

Alzó la cabeza y aprovechó para mirar mis senos. Susurró que sonó como "preciosa" a mi oído, pero yo estaba concentrada en sus manos que no paraban de acariciar mis pezones. Se sentía extraño, muy extraño. Estaban endurecidos como cuando hacía mucho frío, pero a mí se me hacía mucho calor.

La mano que acariciaba mi pecho se deslizó hacia mi vientre… y luego hasta abajo, por encima de mis bragas.

— ¡Ah! —me tensé rápidamente, sintiendo mucha vergüenza. Acababa de tocarme en aquella zona íntima.

Edward vio la sorpresa en mi reacción y me besó los labios con calidez, sólo para asegurarme que no iba a hacer nada malo.

Besándome con mucha pasión y sensualidad, sentí sus dos manos sobre las tiras de mis bragas, las bajó con lentitud y mis piernas temblaron. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda, debajo de las sábanas.

La sorpresa llegó cuando la mano de Edward comenzó a tocar los rincones de mi entrepierna, uno de sus dedos separó mis labios y comenzó a moverlo de arriba para abajo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Edward! —me removí sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo, nunca alguien me había tocado allí, ni siquiera yo me había dado placer a mí misma como para saber cómo funcionaba mi cuerpo.

— Shh —Edward me silenció al oído sin dejar de besarme el cuello—. No te alarmes, sólo siente…

Hice caso a su consejo porque quería actuar como una adulta, quería tomármelo en serio y sentir que esto era un acto sensual por parte de dos adultos experimentados… aunque uno de ellos no tuviese idea de qué hacer.

El dedo de Edward comenzó a moverse de arriba hasta abajo, tocando mi clítoris y luego mi centro, todo en un ritmo acompasado que hacía que mis caderas se levantasen lentamente.

Me relajé como Edward me había pedido y me dejé llevar por las emociones. Oh, señor… se sentía bien… muy bien…

— Ah, Edward… —gemí cerrando los ojos. No tenía idea que aquella parte de mi cuerpo pudiese hacer tantas cosas grandiosas, y es que yo no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Memoricé sus movimientos. Arriba, abajo… arriba… abajo… se detuvo hacia arriba, sobre mi clítoris, lo presionó varias veces pero con lentitud y profundidad. Solté un suave y prolongado gemido porque sentía que si seguía presionando allí, llegaría a mi límite.

Entonces, su dedo bajó y tocó mi centro. Me tensé y con lentitud, adentró ese dedo a mí en toda su longitud. Me arrancó un fuerte jadeo.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —enterré mi rostro en la almohada, mordiéndome el labio.

Era una experiencia nueva y muy distinta. No tenía idea que… tener algo dentro de aquella parte de mi anatomía se sentiría tan asombroso… tan placentero… _tan pecaminoso_.

Mis ojos fueron hacia Edward, su mandíbula estaba tensa, se mordía el labio y me miraba cada vez que yo jadeaba. Sentía mucha vergüenza de esto, pero él me sonreía y eso ayudaba a sentirme un poco más cómoda conmigo misma.

Su rostro fue hacia mis senos, donde comenzó a morder, lamer y chupar con lentitud mis pezones, sin detener el bombeo con su dedo. Lo estaba haciendo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido… más rápido… _más rápido_.

Mis gemidos eran entrecortados, pero seguían un ritmo, y eso me encantaba.

Yo sabía que el sexo era placer, pero no tenía idea de que fuese _tanto _placer. Mis padres no acostumbraban a hacerlo cuando yo era pequeña y Charlie nunca lo hacía con Sue cuando yo estaba en la casa. Pero saber que era así… tan increíble, tan fascinante… ¿podría volverme adicta a aquello?

Y todo se volvía mejor cuando sabía que quien me proporcionaba este glorioso placer era Edward. Ese chico tan apuesto, tan varonil, tan sexy…

Edward no paró en ningún momento, siempre aceleraba y podía sentir sus jadeos sobre mi cuello, ahora que volvía a besarlo. Mi intimidad se sentía húmeda. Un fuerte cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo amenazaba con explotar y cuando su movimiento se hizo frenético, estalló.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé tensándome, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Una nueva sensación exploró todo mi cuerpo. Placer, placer y _más_ placer. Desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Estaba temblando, mi respiración fallaba, transpiraba y no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarme muda, asombrada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando la maravillosa sensación se apagó tenuemente, algo volvió a mi cuerpo… como si mi alma hubiese saltado de mí para tocar el cielo y ahora volvía para descansar en paz.

Reposé mi cabeza en la almohada mientras mi respiración volvía poco a poco. Había experimentado un orgasmo, mi primer orgasmo. Y vaya que había sido cosa de otro mundo.

Edward me estaba regalando suaves besitos en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la barbilla, en el cuello, en la oreja…

— ¿Estás bien, nena? —me preguntó con dulzura al oído, acariciando con suavidad el muslo de mi pierna.

— Oh, sí… —suspiré abriendo los ojos—. Eso estuvo increíble.

Edward se rió a mi lado.

¿Tanto miedo para algo que se había sentido fantástico? Me sentía una tonta.

— Fue un espectáculo muy atractivo eso… —ronroneó encima de mis labios, haciendo que mi vientre bajo volviese a sentir cosquillas.

Aferré su cuello con mis manos y le acerqué para que volviese a besarme, esta vez usando nuestras lenguas.

Moví mis piernas para posicionarme mejor en la cama y sentí algo duro en mi muslo. Me tensé.

_Oh, por Dios. ¿Ese era…?_

— Esto… —murmuré en voz baja y bajé mi mano debajo de las sábanas y tomé aquello que era duro.

Era piel. Firme. Duro. Y un poco grueso.

Edward se tensó y se tragó un gemido.

¡Oh!

— Bella… —murmuró antes de chuparme la clavícula.

Mi mente era perversa, y sólo por eso, repetí la acción y jalé aquello de arriba para abajo.

Para mi enorme y grata sorpresa, Edward jadeó varias veces.

— B-Bella… tranquila, nena. Estoy algo sensible —confesó con una voz contenida y ronca.

¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba? ¿Qué le faltaba poco para…?

No le hice caso. Besé su cuello y seguí moviendo mi mano una y otra vez.

Edward no paraba de jadear entrecortadamente, y eso me pareció lo más erótico, atractivo y romántico del mundo. Mi amor estaba sintiendo placer, el mismo placer que yo había sentido hace unos instantes, todo gracias al maniobrar de mi mano. Esto era fascinante…

Para mi sorpresa, él bajó su mano hacia mi intimidad y volvió a introducir sus dedos. Esta vez, eran dos.

— ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Edward! —gemí.

Buscó mis labios y mordí los suyos para besarnos una y otra vez, sin dejar de darnos placer el uno al otro.

Había algo en aquél momento que creó una sensación de unión, de amor, de placer. Algo indescriptible que me hacía sentir más cercana a él, más especial, era algo único…

Y en un momento, mi vientre volvió a explotar y sentí un segundo orgasmo recorrer todo mi cuerpo paralizándome por el placer. Increíblemente, sacudí una última vez el miembro de Edward y él se tensó, gimiendo en voz alta, de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho.

Supe que había llegado a su orgasmo cuando algo húmedo y caliente salpicó mi vientre.

_Esto era sucio, era inmoral, no era lo correcto… y me fascinaba._

Él y yo tardamos unos segundos en recuperar nuestra respiración, pero sin apartar nuestras miradas del otro. En un momento yo le sonreí y él me sonrió también, antes de besarme.

— Te amo, en verdad lo hago —susurró sobre mis labios.

— Mmm, y yo a ti —ronroneé sonriéndole juguetonamente. Ahora estaba acariciando su vientre.

Edward soltó un dulce jadeo.

— Perversa… ¿es que quieres continuar? —murmuró jugando con mi cabello, mirándome picaronamente.

Uf, me emocionaba la sola alternativa.

— Creo que me volverás una adicta a esto —confesé sintiendo que podía hacerlo durante toda la noche.

Antes de volver a besarme, oí que un auto se acercaba a mi casa y terminaba por estacionarse.

_¡Mi padre!_

— ¡Diablos! —Gruñí y él se levantó de la cama—. Vístete y ocúltate unos segundos en mi ropero. No se dará cuenta.

Edward tomó sus calzones con prisa y se los puso. Con lentitud, abrió la puerta de mi ropero que, para nuestra suerte, era bastante espacioso.

Rápidamente, oculté la ropa de Edward debajo de mi cama junto con la mía. Desnuda, me cubrí completamente con las sábanas y fingí dormir sobre la almohada. Mierda, mierda, estaba húmeda… ensuciaría las sábanas.

Pocos segundos más tarde, oí que mi padre subía por las escaleras y abría la puerta del dormitorio. Creí que se limitaría a observarme, pero en vez de eso se acercó hasta mi cama y plantó un dulce y caso beso en mi cabello, antes de marcharse. Durante todo este tiempo, mi corazón latió con locura.

Se marchó y esperé durante algunos minutos a que se oyera la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse, para corroborar que ya se había ido a dormir. Entonces, le pedí a Edward que saliera.

— Eso estuvo cerca… —suspiró él, con intriga.

Le sonreí y él volvió a acercarse a mi lado de la cama, para seguidamente cubrirnos con las sábanas y volver a donde estábamos.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

**.**

— ¡Buenos días, papá! —canturreé con felicidad, bajando de las escaleras y dando pequeños saltitos.

Me acerqué y le planteé un tierno beso en la sien. Se sorprendió por mi acción.

— Buenos días, amor. ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor? Últimamente te veo más sonriente —destacó mi padre, bebiendo de su taza de café.

La vida parecía tener otro color ahora.

— ¿Qué no era sonriente antes? —evadí la pregunta haciendo una posturita, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole divertida.

Él se lavó las manos.

— Sólo digo —aclaró.

— Sólo veo la vida desde otro punto de vista. Uno más adulto —expliqué sonriente, sentándome en la mesa para beber de mi jugo de naranja.

— _Ajam_ — él siguió la corriente, mientras leía la sección de deportes en el periódico.

Después de esa increíble noche de mi cumpleaños, todo parecía ser distinto. Me sentía más segura, más emocionada, más sonriente. Todo era mucho mejor.

Sonó el timbre y mi corazón brincó de la alegría.

— Debe ser Edward —me levanté tomando una tostada para morderla.

— ¿No te iba a llevar yo? —preguntó mi padre, sorprendido por el inusual cambio de planes.

— Oh, pues… ahora me busca Edward —encogí mis hombros mientras tomaba mis cuadernos.

Estaba buscando la llave de la entrada cuando oí que mi padre suspiraba. Oh, no. La charla.

— Bella, no es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida personal —comenzó a decir y yo me mordí el labio, lamentándome—. Pero hay cosas de las que debo estar al tanto. ¿Este chico, Edward Cullen, está saliendo contigo?

¿Qué caso tenía ocultárselo? Toda la escuela lo sabía.

— Sí —asentí una sola vez.

— ¿Desde hace cuándo? —quiso saber, instigándome con esos ojos curiosos.

— No lo sé —Honestamente, ya ni recordaba desde cuándo—. Hace tiempo.

— Tiempo… ¿mucho o poco? —volvió a preguntar.

— No lo sé, papá. Poco —suspiré.

Le miré advirtiéndole que si deseaba saber más de esto, tendría que preguntárselo a Mallory porque yo no se lo diría. Y ni siquiera le iba a contar a Mallory, ella terminaría por enterarse sola.

— Bueno… tráelo a cenar esta noche a casa —pidió, concluyendo el tema.

— ¿A-A cenar? —pregunté atónita.

— Sí —asintió él—. Quiero conocerlo.

— Pero ya lo conoces hace diecisiete años —fruncí el ceño.

— Quiero conocerlo mejor —continuó él.

— ¿Para qué? No hay nada nuevo que debas conocer —bufé.

— Oh, claro que sí. Ahora sale con mi nenita —sonrió.

— Ay, papá. Ya no me digas 'nenita' —gemí.

— Vendrá a cenar esta noche, y se acabó —sentenció de buen humor, volviendo a su periódico.

No es que no deseara presentárselo a mi padre, pero, honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que mi papá era capaz de hacer.

.

— Entonces, mi padre quiere que vengas a cenar a casa —terminé de contarle a Edward mientras caminábamos juntos por el pasillo del colegio.

— ¿Sabes? Mi mamá quiere invitarlos a cenar, algo así como una cena formal —puso los ojos en blanco—. Les dije que ya conocían a tu familia, pero ella insiste en que te presente como "mi novia".

Oír aquello me ponía la piel de gallina. Me encantaba.

Me apoyé en la pared del pasillo cruzando los brazos y me mordí el labio.

— Lo del sábado… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —confesé con las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa enamorada.

Fue agradable recibir esa misma sonrisa en su rostro.

— Para mí también —aseguró y se acercó para besarme en los labios. Le recibí gustosa.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de un profesor, quien golpeó el hombro de Edward con un cuaderno.

— Jovencitos, esto es una institución pública, este no es el tipo de comportamiento para este lugar —nos reprendió con una expresión severa.

Edward se separó de mí y nos tragamos varias risotadas. Asentimos y cuando se marchó, nos echamos a reír poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me acerqué hasta mi casillero, Edward me acompañó.

— Entonces… ¿cena con ambas familias? ¿No crees que sea todo un caos, o sí? —me concentré en abrir mi casillero con una sonrisa divertida. La idea de juntar ambas familias no sonaba tan grandiosa como nuestros padres creían.

Edward estaba a punto de contestarme algo, cuando de pronto alguien abrió su casillero a mi izquierda con tanta fuerza que golpeó la mano que estaba apoyando torpemente al costado.

— ¡Ah! —siseé de dolor, alejándola inmediatamente. Edward se preocupó y el muchacho a mi lado, el que había causado esto, me miró por unos segundos.

— Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, pero podía ver que contenía una risita baja. Le conocía, uno no olvida fácilmente quiénes lo trataron mal los primeros días en esta escuela.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas lo que haces? ¿No ves que la has lastimado? —saltó Edward de pésimo humor. Juraría que si el muchacho respondía a la defensiva, Edward terminaría por golpearlo.

— Lo lamento, en verdad —volvió a contestar el muchacho sonriendo, aclarando que no era para tanto.

Se marchó y gruñí por lo bajo. Grandísimo idiota.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward inspeccionando mi mano. No era nada grave, sólo estaba un poquito roja.

— Sí, no pasa nada —le resté importancia, pero el malhumor ya me había quedado trabado en la garganta.

— No puedo creerlo… —Edward negó una y otra vez, tensando su mandíbula, observando cómo se marchaba el muchacho sin escrúpulos. Pero es que no había sido la gran cosa, de todas formas.

— Olvídalo. Vamos a clases —dije y cerré mi casillero.

Edward y yo tomamos distintas clases el resto del día, nos volveríamos a ver para el almuerzo. Y yo ya lo extrañaba. Habían pasado dos días desde mi cumpleaños, mas no dejaba de recordar cuán especial había sido esa noche para mí. Y cuán… distinta me sentía, menos preocupada, menos tensa, más atrevida. Un poco más madura definitivamente.

Observé al resto de mis compañeras en clases. Yo era una de las pocas que ya había tenido sexo por primera vez en mi vida y eso me hacía sentir una adulta rodeada de niñas infantiles.

Incluso observé a Ángela. Bueno, ella no era tan inocente, pero yo me acostaba con Edward, algo que ella deseaba y que jamás conseguiría. Sonreí con malicia.

Cuando la campana sonó, suspiré con alivio porque la clase de matemáticas comenzaba a volverse aburrida con el tiempo, ni siquiera sentía las ganas de resolver los ejercicios, sólo quería ver a la pandilla y por ende a Edward.

Salí de clases y vi a Jessica y Alice corriendo con prisa para acercarse a mí, estaban a pocos metros. Sus rostros alarmados me preocuparon.

— ¡Bella! ¡Tienes que venir urgente! —susurró en voz baja Jessica, tomando mi mano con prisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté asustada. ¿Por qué tanto drama?

— ¡Es Edward! —dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Ahora mi corazón latía con locura.

Oh, no. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

* * *

**_N de la A_: El cumpleaños de Bella Swan según Meyer es en Septiembre, pero por motivos que luego especificaré, he decidido trasladarlo a la fecha actual del Fic: Junio.**


	8. Conducta Rebelde

**MASHED POTATOES.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

Corrí hasta la cafetería sintiendo que mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho con ahínco, la adrenalina fluyó por mis venas y la preocupación colmó mi paciencia. Fui hasta la escena para ver como mi novio terminaba por propinarle una fuerte paliza en el rostro al muchacho que me había lastimado accidentalmente con el casillero.

— ¡Edward, no! —exclamé acercándome y queriendo intervenir en la pelea, mas Charlotte, Jessica y Alice me frenaron con sus brazos e impidieron mi paso.

Edward no escuchó mi voz porque el resto de los estudiantes alentaba la pelea. El joven tenía un ojo morado y el rostro hinchado, más lo que en verdad me asustó fue ver que Edward tenía un pequeño lastimado en el labio. Le habían golpeado también.

Grité una y otra vez para que terminaran la pelea, que alguien la parara, pero eso sólo ocurrió cuando dos profesores se acercaron al círculo, eran el profesor de Actividades Físicas y el de Geografía, los que los separaron.

— ¡Paren ustedes dos de una vez! —exclamó uno de los profesores, pero aun así, ambos se removían de los brazos de los profesores, con las ganas de seguir peleando.

— ¡Si siguen así serán expulsados de forma inmediata y definitiva de esta escuela! —bramó el profesor de Geografía y ellos procedieron a calmarse. El resto de los estudiantes permanecimos en silencio.

— ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? —Preguntó de muy mal humor el mismo profesor a Edward y al muchacho—. ¡A la rectoría! ¡Ahora mismo!

El profesor llevó a Edward y al joven tirando de sus camisas hasta que ellos caminaron por su propia cuenta, con el rostro enfurruñado.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡El resto de los estudiantes a clases! ¡Ahora! —ordenó el primer profesor, obligando a que el resto volviese a las aulas. Se escuchó un leve "oh" desanimado en el comedor.

No me importó lo que nos habían ordenado, yo fui directamente hacia la rectoría para saber cómo se encontraba Edward.

Esperé en la puerta con impaciencia, profesor de Actividades Físicas salió de la rectoría y me miró con asombro.

— Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No le dicho que vuelva a clases? —me reprendió molesto.

— Quiero ver a Edward —exigí conteniéndome—. Necesito saber si está bien.

— El señor Cullen estará bien, pero usted no puede estar aquí. Vuelva a clases o usted también tendrá que ver al rector —me señaló el pasillo con el brazo y me miró con autoridad.

Mordí mi labio y gruñí por lo bajo. Deseaba saber qué es lo que había ocurrido con Edward, pero lo último que me faltaba era ser sancionada por el rector. Suspiré con desgano y volví hasta mi clase.

De más está decir que no presté atención a mi clase de literatura, Edward era mi compañero en esta materia y no estaba, lo único que quería era verlo.

Sonó la campana y fui la primera en salir corriendo hasta la rectoría. Me dijeron que él se encontraba en la enfermería y me preocupé aún más. Fui hasta allí, toqué la puerta y me dejaron pasar. Él estaba allí, sentado en una camilla, siendo atendido por la enfermera de la escuela.

— ¡Edward! —jadeé corriendo hacia él, para luego arrojarme a sus brazos. Él me recibió en un abrazo. La enfermera carraspeó, estaba ocupada curándolo. Debía separarme.

Ahora podía observarlo mejor, sólo tenía una herida en el labio.

Esperé a que la enfermera se retirase a un costado para poder regañarle.

— ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? —le reclamé muy, pero muy molesta—. ¿Por qué golpeaste a ese chico?

— Porque él te había hecho daño —se justificó gruñendo.

— ¡No me hizo daño, tonto! —expliqué anonadada.

— Lo hizo a propósito —replicó él, enfurruñando—. Lo conozco, él te fastidiaba antes, ¿o no?

_¿A propósito…? _

— Sí, pero…

— Por eso mismo. Me irrita la idea de que alguien pueda hacerte daño, que alguien crea tener el derecho de ponerte una mano encima —escupió con odio—. Lo vi en la cafetería como si nada… y no pude contenerme, necesitaba golpearlo.

Edward decía aquellas palabras con una expresión contenida, con mucha ira… contenida. Realmente le sacaba el hecho de ver a alguien lastimarme.

— Pero mira lo que te ha hecho, ahora tú te has lastimado —acaricié suavemente su barbilla.

— Fue un simple descuido —puso los ojos en blanco—. Definitivamente podía ganarle.

— Edward… pelear no es bueno, te mete en graves problemas —repetí aquellas palabras con seriedad, una por una.

La enfermera volvió para vendarle la herida en la comisura de su labio.

— A ver si dejas de meterte en problemas, Edward. Tu padre no pagará siempre tus expulsiones —replicó la enfermera, suspirando.

— _Padrastro_ —corrigió él inmediatamente, molesto.

Lo miré estupefacta.

— ¿No es la primera vez que peleas en la escuela? —pregunté sin poder creerlo.

Edward frunció aquellos labios adoloridos mientras me miraba con vergüenza.

_Oh, Dios…_

Él contuvo un par de palabras, suspirando.

— Te dije que tengo problemas de conducta —me recordó, tenso.

Y vaya que los tenía… tenía serios problemas con la ira.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y apareció el señor Vanderson, el padrastro de Edward. Tenía una expresión helaba… estaba molesto, pero era respetuoso.

— Vamos a casa, Edward —anunció mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Vestía un traje de oficina—. Tendré que pagar por tu expulsión para que te reintegres de nuevo. De otra forma, no volverías en meses —. Amenazó a Edward con esa voz filosa que me ponía de los nervios.

Edward no parecía intimidado por su presencia, pero se notaba que estaba a la defensiva. A él no le agradaba el otro tampoco. ¿Qué clase de relación conflictiva llevarían estos dos?

El señor Vanderson se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí y me sonrió con suficiencia.

— Hola, Bella —saludó, educado.

— Hola, señor Vanderson —respondí yo, tragando saliva.

Él volvió a mirar a Edward y ladeó la cabeza.

— Vamos —exigió cortante.

Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído:

— Te veo luego.

Y se marchó con frialdad, acompañando a su padrastro.

Volví a casa en compañía de las chicas. Ellas me contaron que, efectivamente, no era la primera vez que Edward provocaba, intervenía, fomentaba o terminaba una pelea en la escuela, pero que nunca había sido expulsado ya que su padrastro ofrecía sobornos a cambio de la reintegración de Edward a la institución.

No le vi ese día. Por supuesto, debía de estar castigado.

No hice otra cosa más que pensar en el motivo por el que Edward contenía tanta ira. Su problema de conducta residía en las cosas que se guardaba, la frustración debajo de su personalidad dulce y serena, lo que siempre me enseñaba.

Al día siguiente, no me buscó para ir a clase y eso me sorprendió bastante. Traté de no darle tanta importancia porque tenía un examen de química. Me fue pésimo.

A la salida de la clase, Edward me buscó y me sentí muy aliviada.

— Edward, me has tenido preocupada —suspiré abrazándolo con fuerza y luego besé sus labios con cuidado. No se veía tan mal ahora, sólo un poco morado—. ¿Qué ocurrió en tu casa?

— No mucho —le restó importancia, sin ganas de hablar de ello—. Sólo me regañaron, eso es todo.

Vaya, qué alivio.

— Te extrañé mucho. No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso —volví a abrazarlo, enterrado mi rostro en su cuello. Olía fantástico.

— Yo también —besó mi hombro con cuidado y luego se separó—. Oye, ¿qué opinas si hoy, después de clases… vienes a mi casa?

¡Oh! Esa propuesta captó mi atención por completo, era la primera vez que me ofrecía ir a su casa.

— ¿A tu casa, dices? —pregunté con sorpresa.

— Sí, digo… antes de la cena del viernes — se encogió de hombros. El viernes nuestras familias cenarían juntas—. Siempre vamos a tu casa, ¿por qué no tomamos la clase de hoy en la mía?

Cierto, hoy tocaba una clase particular de matemáticas.

— Está bien —acepté gustosa.

Mientras volvíamos a casa juntos después de clases, me puse a pensar en que él nunca antes me había hablado de su familia o invitado a su casa. No quise preguntarle por qué; no parecía estar cómodo hablando de eso y supuse que de allí vendrían un par de problemas de base.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de su casa, tomó la llave y torció una mueca.

— Sólo por si acaso… —me advirtió—. Ignora a Vanderson. Suele ser pesado.

_¿Oh?_

Entramos a su casa y aprecié las paredes blancas y los muebles oscuros del living. Su casa estaba mejor decorada que la mía, sin duda alguna.

Reinaba el silencio. ¿No había nadie aquí?

— Alice fue a casa de Jasper y Emmett siempre vuelve a la noche —respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho en voz alta.

Mi cuerpo se tensó en cuanto el señor Vanderson apareció, con ropa casual.

— Oh. Hola, Bella —me saludó primero a mí con una sonrisa, luego de mirarnos a ambos—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola, señor Vanderson. Bien —lo saludé con la mejor sonrisa que podía salirme. Él me intimidaba.

— ¿Y mamá? —preguntó Edward sin saludarlo, tomando mis cuadernos.

— Salió a hacer unas compras —respondió con tranquilidad—. Ahora mismo estoy acomodando un par de muebles en la sala.

Edward asintió secamente.

— Okay. Iremos a mi habitación para estudiar —Avisó enseñándole los cuadernos a su padrastro y tomó mi mano para dirigirnos hasta el segundo piso, donde debía de estar su dormitorio.

— Ah, Edward. ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor? ¿Me ayudarías a mover esta biblioteca? Tengo unos espasmos en la columna que me han estado matando desde la mañana…

Estábamos casi subiendo las escaleras cuando el señor Vanderson le pidió esto a Edward. Me paré en seco para mirarle a la cara y asegurarle que no tenía problema en esperar, pero en cuanto él se detuvo, dijo una grosería muy sucia en voz baja y le miré con asombro.

— Edward, no seas malo, ve a ayudarlo —le reprendí en voz baja al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de decirle que no.

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Aceptó y me entregó los cuadernos para que los sostuviese y bajase a ayudar a su padrastro.

Me pregunté a qué se debía la pésima relación entre ellos, era obvio que Edward le tenía mucha bronca. ¿Sería porque sentía que era un reemplazo de su padre? A decir verdad, él tampoco me había hablado de su padre biológico…

Terminó de ayudarlo y el señor Vanderson le agradeció. Nos preguntó si deseábamos algo para beber y Edward contestó un "estamos bien" sin siquiera preguntarme. Comprendí que no era su intensión ser maleducado, sólo no quería volver a interactuar con él.

Subimos hasta su habitación y la encontré particularmente varonil. Paredes azules, posters de equipos de béisbol, una cama espaciosa y ciertamente acogedora.

— Tienes un escritorio, ¿ves? Puedes estudiar aquí —bromeé al tocar el escritorio de madera con mis manos. Me sonrió.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tratando de estudiar, porque nos desconcentrábamos fácilmente al estar sentados uno al lado del otro. Pero no llegamos lejos ya que sabíamos que su padrastro estaba abajo.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando decidí que ya era suficiente y que debía volver a casa.

— ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? —me preguntó torciendo una mueca. A veces sentía que quería estar conmigo para no tener que convivir con Vanderson.

— Papá se va a molestar —me mordí el labio. Claro que deseaba pasar el rato con él.

Me acerqué a él para besarle en los labios y susurrar:

— Si deseas, puedes colarte en la noche. Podemos hablar un rato —dije coquetamente.

— Uhm… _hablar_… —se reía él con picardía.

Golpeé su hombro.

— Pervertido. Dije "hablar", sólo eso.

Bajamos al primer piso entre risas y nos topamos con Esme, su madre, llegando recién a casa.

Ella sonrió como nunca al verme.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? —me saludó con dos besos en las mejillas. Me sonrojé.

— Bien, ¿y usted? —saludé.

— Algo agitada —enseñó las bolsas de supermercado, sonriendo.

— Dame, mamá —Edward tomó las bolsas para ayudar a su madre. ¡Qué caballero!

— Muchas gracias, tesoro —le sonrió ella con agradecimiento y luego volvió a mirarme a mí—. Edward no me avisó que venías. ¡Hubiese preparado algunas galletas! ¿Ya te vas?

— Oh, es que estábamos estudiando —me expliqué—. Ya hemos terminado, así que debo volver a casa.

— Me hubiese gustado verte, corazón —dijo con pena—. Recuérdale a tu padre lo de la cena de este viernes, ¿sí?

— Okay —asentí sin problemas. Ella en verdad me caía muy bien.

Saludó al señor Vanderson cuando se acercó y ellos se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Miré hacia otro costado, incómoda. Por la forma en que ella le sonreía, se notaba que lo amaba. Miré a Edward, él no lucía contento con esa muestra de afecto.

— Oh, ¿quién movió los muebles? —preguntó su madre frunciendo el ceño. Su tono de voz era dulce, pero no estaba muy cómoda con lo que veía.

Esperamos a que el señor Vanderson contestara; ella observó la biblioteca que Edward había ayudado a mover.

— Edward movió la biblioteca —respondió el hombre.

Estuve esperando a que él confesara que Edward lo había movido porque él se lo había pedido, pero no dijo nada. Esme miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

— Cariño, no muevas los muebles sin consultármelo, ya lo hemos hecho el mes anterior, ¿por qué ahora? No vuelvas a hacerlo —le reprendió ella con dulzura, casi sin darle importancia.

Yo miraba atónita la escena. Miré al señor Vanderson que estaba serio como si nada hubiese pasado y a Edward, con una mueca tensa. Estaba conteniéndose, de nuevo.

— Okay—aceptó él, suspirando largamente.

— Vuelve a visitarnos pronto, Bella. ¿Sí? —terminó por saludarme ella cuando nos marchamos.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste que tú no moviste la biblioteca? —pregunté incrédula, mientras me acompañaba a cruzar la calle.

— Porque no importa. Déjalo así —él gruñó en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos.

— Edward, de nuevo te contienes, te estás enfadando —le recordé, preocupada.

— Mira —se puso en frente de mí cuando ya habíamos llegado a mi casa—. No quiero problemas. Es mejor no meterse con Vanderson, sólo eso.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Él suspiró y me acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarme antes de despedirse con un "te amo" y un suave beso en mis labios.

Lo vi volver a su casa preguntándome por qué actuaba de ese modo con su padrastro, pero sintiendo que de a poco sabría el motivo de su frustración.

**.**

El día viernes llegó más pronto de lo esperado.

Papá invitó a Sue a la cena porque la consideraba parte de nuestra familia, no es que tuviésemos un lazo especial, pero ella no me caía mal. Usé mi mejor vestido para impresionar a los Cullen pese a que todos los miembros ya me conociesen de antemano.

Sue nos cocinó una tarta de arándanos como ofrenda para la cena.

Cruzamos la vereda y tocamos la puerta. Esme nos atendió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! —su voz histriónica y dulce nos hizo sentir cómodos mientras nos saludaba uno por uno.

— Trajimos esta tarta, la he preparado hace unas pocas horas —Sue la enseñó. Yo era testigo de que ésa era una muy buena tarta.

— ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Se ve muy deliciosa —elogió Esme recibiendo la tarta con una gran sonrisa—. Pasen, estaba a punto de servir la cena. ¡James! ¡Emmett! ¡Alice! ¡Edward! ¡Los Swan ya llegaron!

Recibieron nuestros abrigos y saludamos a la familia cuando se presentó. Alice no me saludó especialmente porque ya la había visto unas horas antes. Edward me dio un corto y educado beso en los labios para no llamar la atención a los demás. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso?

Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Esme servía la comida con ayuda de Alice. El plato era pollo ensalzado con puré de papas y verduras.

— No tienen idea, Esme ha estado todo el día en la cocina preparando los platos de hoy —El señor Vanderson, sentado en la punta de la mesa, halagó a su mujer con diversión.

— ¿No tienen una criada? —preguntó Sue siguiendo la conversación.

El señor Vanderson se entró a reír a carcajadas.

— Oh, no, definitivamente no. Estamos a favor de la _segregación racial_* —nos informó—. Nuestra familia puede encargarse de sus propias tareas sin la ayuda de _esos negros._

Mi familia no estaba cien por ciento a favor de la segregación racial por el simple hecho de que no nos interesaba mucho el conflicto. Además, Mallory se había vuelto una buena servidora de nuestra familia. Oí que mi padre y Sue soltaban risas políticas, levemente incómodas.

— Iguales pero separados —citó Esme con una dulce sonrisa, haciéndole caso a su esposo mientras se reían.

Traté de ignorar aquello.

Terminaron de servir los platos y dimos las gracias en la mesa. Papá, Sue y yo nos sentamos del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo estaban Emmett, Alice y Edward, quien estaba frente a mí. En las cabeceras, el señor Vanderson y Esme.

La cena tuvo un tinte bastante incómodo cuando las discusiones políticas se hicieron presentes. Un par de semanas atrás, hubo conmoción en nuestro Estado tras el asesinato de los activistas pro derechos civiles: _Chaney, Goodman y Schwerner_. Se decía que habían sido amenazados, agredidos y finalmente asesinados por miembros del _KKK_****** y de la oficina del condado de Neshoba, Mississippi.

— Creo que todos podemos tener distintas opiniones, pero no justifico en absoluto tal acto de brutalidad y crueldad —replicaba mi padre, consternado por la noticia.

— Fue una acción muy precipitada la que ellos hicieron —El Señor Vanderson contestó haciendo referencia al último discurso que ellos habían dado—. Estados Unidos _no está_ preparado para semejante diferencia.

— ¿Y qué me dices de la educación? —preguntó mi padre sonriendo con sorna, pero educado—. ¿No crees que ellos también tengan derecho a asistir a las escuelas como tus hijos? ¿A ser educados? ¿No haría a Estados Unidos un mejor país?

La mesa quedó en silencio, en espera a la respuesta del señor Vanderson, quien se rió después de pensarlo.

— Pues, después de la muerte de Kennedy, podría esperar cualquier cosa —respondió con cautela—. Pero tolerar no es lo mismo que aprobar.

Mi padre soltó un bufido mientras bebía de su vaso con vino.

— Creí que "respetar" y "aceptar" iban de la misma mano —terminó por contestar él, dándose cuenta que no iban a llegar a un punto muerto.

Esme rompió el silencio con una risita.

— ¿Alguien quiere postre? —propuso levantándose para servirlo.

La tarta de Sue recibió muchos cumplidos.

— Y díganme, ¿cuándo planean tomar el siguiente paso? —preguntó Esme con picardía, sacándoles varias risitas a ellos.

— No creo que eso pase ya que la Iglesia nos lo prohíbe. Estamos bien como estamos —respondió mi padre con una buena sonrisa, acariciando suavemente la mano de Sue por encima de la mesa.

— Uhm. Matrimonio. Suena algo terrible —Alice desechó la idea y todos reímos.

— Oh, Alice, no dejes que malas experiencias en el amor te hagan ver el matrimonio como algo malo —dijo Esme.

— Estoy bien como estoy —se limitó a contestar. Según Edward, sus padres no sabían que ella salía con Jasper.

— Espero que alguno de ustedes confíe en el matrimonio —El señor Vanderson sonrió a la mesa, más específicamente a los chicos.

— Pues, tal vez dentro de un buen rato —respondió Emmett riéndose y frunciendo el ceño.

— Quién sabe, tal vez Edward sea el primer en casarse, entonces —Edward alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por las palabras de su padrastro.

Me sonrojé con violencia.

— Oh, no —mi padre negó, echándose a reír—. Mi Bella es muy joven para eso.

El señor Vanderson no esperaba esa respuesta.

— Ah, no. Me refiero a casarse con cualquiera —siguió él con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ese comentario incomodó a la mesa entera. Él suponía que Edward y yo no llegaríamos al matrimonio, o en el peor de los casos, no duraríamos lo suficiente para ser tomada en serio.

Nadie respondió nada, Siguieron insertos en sus platos. Compartía miradas con Edward que me pedía disculpas con los ojos, porque eso también había sonado incómodo para él.

Más tarde, pasamos al living para sentarnos, charlar y tomar un poco de café. Iba a acercarme a Edward, pero noté que desapareció inmediatamente en la cocina en compañía del señor Vanderson.

Revisé que nadie estuviese cerca para que pudiese espiar la conversación que iban a llevar.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso en medio de la mesa? —preguntó Edward de mal humor. Me tensé.

— ¿Qué esperabas que dijese, Edward? ¿Querías que hablara acerca de los maravillosos planes de futuro que albergas con esa jovencita, cuando ni siquiera tienes en claro lo que quieres para los próximos cinco años? —le discutió él.

— ¡Claro que sé lo que quiero, y la quiero a ella! —refutó Edward y mi corazón se detuvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Edward suspiró.

— Mira, yo no te caigo bien, tú no me caes bien y esa es la realidad —sentenció con sequedad. La voz del señor Vanderson sonó ruda y me sentí nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de escuchar a alguien golpear a otro—. Esta es mi casa y tú vas a respetarme, ¿me has oído?

No los veía, pero juraría que tenía a Edward sujeto de la camisa, amenazándolo. Esa amenaza me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Lo soltó y se escuchó un bufido.

— No me interesa lo que hagas, pero mientras vivas bajo mi techo seguirás mis órdenes y no me levantarás la voz, ¿entendiste? —volvió a gruñirle en voz baja. No oí nada.

— Este no es tu techo —oí que Edward respondía muy, pero muy bajito.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —mi cuerpo entero tembló de miedo cuando oí que el señor Vanderson se acercaba violentamente a Edward, como si estuviese por golpearlo.

Me apoyé contra la puerta por accidente y se oyó un pequeño sonido que mantuvo la cocina en silencio. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pues si él me descubría escuchando, sería peor.

Luego, se oyó un suspiro.

— Escucha, si vuelves a contestarme así, lo lamentarás. Y no creas que me limitaré porque haya invitados aquí. Has lo que tengas que hacer con esa chica y bótala. Enfócate en tu futuro.

Eso se sintió como una cuchillada en mi corazón. El señor Vanderson me estaba tratando de golfa.

Cuando oí que se aligeraban los pasos, rápidamente huí hasta el living para reencontrarme con mi familia, con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Mi papá se dio cuenta de esto.

— Bells, ¿por qué esa pinta? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma —comentó para todos y ellos se rieron.

Tragué saliva, mortificada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? —me preguntó de nuevo, esperando que contestara.

— Sí —mentí.

* * *

*** Segregación racial**: Consiste en la separación de distintos grupos raciales en la vida diaria, ya sea en restaurantes, cines, lavabos, colegios o a la hora de adquirir o alquilar casas. Puede estar dictada por la ley o puede existir a través de las normas sociales.

***** KKK (Ku Klux Klan): **Es el nombre que han adoptado varias organizaciones de extrema derecha en Estados Unidos, creadas en el siglo XIX que promueven principalmente la xenofobia, la supremacía de la raza blanca, homofobia, el antisemitismo, racismo, anticomunismo y anti catolicismo. Con frecuencia, estas organizaciones han recurrido al terrorismo, la violencia y actos intimidatorios como la quema de cruces, para oprimir a sus víctimas.

**N/A: Esto transcurre durante 1964, un año más tarde del asesinato de John. F. Kennedy y durante el enfrenamiento de E. y la U.R.S.S por lo que nos encontramos en épocas de la Guerra de Vietnam. También cabe destacar que durante esta época se vio la participación de activistas defendiendo derechos civiles (derechos de igualdad entre blancos y gente de color). He incluido un hecho verídico que es el asesinato de tres activistas (mencionados en el capítulo) por el KKK y el gobierno del condado de Neshoba, Mississippi. Vale también aclarar que Mississippi es un Estado ****del**** sur de los , comúnmente conocido por su persecución racial y por ser conservadores. Es un tema que seguiré abarcando porque resulta ser importante para esta historia. **


	9. Sueños y Noches Estrelladas

**MASHED POTATOES.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

El resto de la noche transcurrió de manera rutinaria – Mi padre hablaba con la madre de Edward; Emmett y Alice contaban chistes, el señor Vanderson contaba alguna que otra anécdota – para todos excepto Edward y yo. Cada uno enmudecido por un motivo distinto… pero que terminaba siendo el mismo. El resto debió pensar que se trataba de una disputa en la pareja. Supieron comprender.

Sentí un amargo sabor en la garganta cuando nos despedimos y el señor Vanderson me saludó con una sonrisa que parecía honesta, parecía amable.

_Parecía._

Cuando me tocó despedir a Edward, me miró como si supiese que había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas.

—Nos vemos al rato —susurró a mi oído y yo asentí, dándole un beso casto en los labios.

Finalmente, nos despedimos de los Cullen y cruzamos la vereda hasta nuestra casa.

— Muy agradable, ¿no? —comentó Sue mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el respaldo de una silla.

— Son una buena familia —suspiró Charlie con una buena sonrisa debajo de su bigote—. Me alegra que salgas con un muchacho como Edward, Bells.

Me limité a sonreír apenas. Mi familia jamás me creería si les contaba lo que había escuchado decir al señor Vanderson.

— Me siento algo cansada. Iré a dormir —anuncié y saludé con la mano—. Hasta mañana.

— Que descanses, cielo —me despidió mi padre con una sonrisa y se la devolví.

Subí hasta mi alcoba y apagué la luz. Tomé varios cojines de mi cama y los introduje debajo de las sábanas para que simulara mi cuerpo recostado.

Con prudencia, abrí la ventana y me senté allí sólo para observar qué tan lejos se encontraba el suelo desde el segundo piso. Edward ya se encontraba allí.

— Sujétate desde esa rama del árbol y suéltate. Yo te agarraré —me dijo en susurros.

Mis ojos fueron a una rama que se encontraba a la altura de mi cabeza, mis manos la sujetaron con firmeza y llevé todo mi cuerpo hasta allí, quedando suspendida en el aire. Miré hacia abajo y luego de contar hasta tres, me solté.

Casi pego un gritito cuando aterricé en los brazos de Edward. No me caía, él me sostenía. Ambos sonreímos.

Al rato, nos sentamos en el césped.

— Asumo que oíste lo que Vanderson dijo —comenzó a decir rascándose el cuello, incómodo.

— Sí.

— No quiero que le hagas caso —Edward volteó su rostro para mirarme con seriedad—. Lo que dijo no es cierto, sabes que no eres sólo una aventura para mí.

Esa parte no me preocupaba ya que confiaba en él.

— Lo sé —asentí acariciando su mano, siendo dulce.

Eso contribuyó a que se relajara un poco y se concentrara en él, que era hacia donde yo quería llegar.

— Ese tipo es un completo fastidio —dijo despectivamente, tensando la mandíbula. Se contenía—. Se cree el dueño de nuestra casa, cuando él sólo es un huésped. Él no es…

Edward no encontró la forma de decirlo, o la palabra le indignaba lo suficiente como para expresarla.

— Mierda, él no es mi padre —gruñó por lo bajo, con una expresión conflictiva.

La cuestión iba por allí…

— Claro que él no es tu padre. Tu padre es y será Carlisle siempre —le reconforté acariciando su hombro con dulzura.

Le tomó un par de minutos volver a hablar del asunto.

— Papá pertenecía al ejército militar —empezó a contarme. Yo no tenía idea de eso—. Era de noche… alguien dejó la puerta sin trabar. Entraron estos tipos… —frunció los labios, con expresión atormentada—. Él trató de protegernos… trató de defendernos… y no pudo… no pudo. Frente a nuestros ojos y…

Jamás había sentido dolor al ver a una persona llorar, pero ahí estaba Edward, recordando aquél suceso horrendo en su vida que le había marcado para siempre. Estaba lagrimeando y abrazaba con firmeza sus piernas, buscando consuelo, preguntándose por qué eso había pasado, por qué el hecho de que su padre estuviese preparado físicamente para protegerlos, no había sido suficiente. Por qué su madre tuvo que enamorarse de aquél hombre que se consideraba su nuevo padre, cuando claramente él todavía no había superado la muerte de su padre biológico.

Le abracé con fuerza, dejando que se descargara en mi hombro. Ahora todo tenía sentido, comprendía bien cuando se excusaba diciendo "tengo problemas de conducta". Él está asustado, está lastimado, posee tanta ira que no sabe cómo eliminarla de su cuerpo de la forma exacta.

— Cuando estoy contigo, el dolor desaparece —susurró sobre mi cuello. Besé sus labios de forma urgente, sintiendo el sabor de un joven que por fin lograba sentirse menos solitario.

**.**

— Estábamos en su cama, ¿bien? Yo estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba y él vestía únicamente su ropa interior —relataba Alice en cortos susurros en el pequeño círculo que habíamos formado Jessica, Charlotte y yo en nuestra clase de Geografía.

El relato se vio interrumpido cuando una de nuestras compañeras se acercó a nosotras.

— Eh… disculpen, ¿alguna de ustedes tendría un bolígrafo negro para prestarme? —preguntó con cierto temor, intimidada por nuestra presencia.

En cualquier momento podríamos burlarnos de su cabello mal peinado, de sus frenillos, de sus pecas, de su ropa holgada. O al menos eso creía ella.

— Sí —respondió Jessica tomando uno de los suyos y entregándoselos—. Luego me lo devuelves.

— ¡G-Gracias! —respondió la chica y se marchó con una sonrisa aliviada. Seguramente ella creía que la habíamos tratado mejor de lo que sospechaba en su retorcida mente.

Desde que pertenecía a la pandilla, nunca les había visto burlarse de alguien indefenso, pero las personas creían que en verdad lo hacíamos. Esperamos a que la chica se alejara para seguir escuchando la historia que Alice tenía para contarnos.

— Como decía —volvió a hablar ella—. Estaba desnuda, recostada en su cama, Jazzie se acercó a mí y comenzamos a besarnos. Empezó a tocar uno de mis senos, cuando de pronto… ¡Su hermana abre repentinamente la puerta de su dormitorio y nos ve!

— ¡Oh! —nos asombramos y reímos de esto.

— ¿Y qué les dijo? —quiso saber Charlotte con tremenda curiosidad.

— ¡Nada! Tiene siete años; cerró la puerta y continuamos —explicó riéndose.

Todas seguimos riéndonos de la anécdota hasta que la profesora nos llamó la atención.

— ¿El grupo de atrás tiene algo que compartir? —preguntó frente a toda la clase.

— Eh… no, maestra —respondió Alice poniendo su mejor cara de niña santa.

La profesora asintió, advirtiéndole con una mirada cautelosa y siguió con la clase. Todas soltamos pequeñas risitas conspirativas.

Cuando la campanilla sonó, todas salimos y nos separamos para ir rumbos a nuestras distintas clases. Yo tenía literatura ahora, con Edward. Fui hasta mi casillero para guardar un libro y sacar el libro que estábamos leyendo: "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare.

Edward se presentó a mi lado, repentinamente. Pegué un gritito del susto.

— ¡Jesús Cristo! Un día de estos vas a matarme —sonreí como tonta, tratando de recobrar la respiración de nuevo.

Él me sonreía con picardía.

— Ven, vamos —tomó mi mano.

— Espera, deja que acomode este cuaderno en mi casillero —respondí colocando el mencionado dentro del mismo.

— No, no vamos a clases —sentenció él.

Alcé una ceja, perpleja.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté sonriéndole divertida.

Él se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

— _Vamos a divertirnos un rato en el baño_—ronroneó sobre mis labios y para luego morderlos.

¡Oh, cielos santos!

— ¿Q-Qué…? —apenas podía respirar.

— ¡Vamos! —me apresuró cuando vio que la campana sonaba y todos volvían a sus respectivas clases.

No tuve tiempo para procesar aquella petición ya que me estaba arrastrando hacia el sanitario y sentí un fuerte deja vú de aquél entonces, cuando sólo tenía siete años y le arrastraba al baño para poder besarnos. Pero en esta ocasión, esto era cien veces más perverso, más prohibido y mucho más excitante.

Edward me llevó hasta el baño de hombres y mi corazón comenzó a saltar con emoción. Un fuerte cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo me anunciaba que debía estar mojando mis bragas en estos momentos.

Revisó que todos los cubículos estuvieran vacíos. Lo estaban, ya que todos se hallaban en clases.

— Edward, ¿en serio? —me reí, asombrada—. Se van a dar cuenta que no estamos y…

Antes de poder seguir con mi burdo argumento, estampó sus labios contra los míos y me arrastró hasta un cubículo, cerrando con seguro en el proceso.

Bajó la tapa del retrete y colocó nuestros cuadernos allí. Mi pecho subía y baja con dificultad, la respiración me fallaba, pero mentiría si no juraba estar emocionada por esto. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su tacto, y ya me había vuelto adicta a ello y lo extrañaba.

Sus manos apresaron mi rostro para besarme una y otra vez.

— ¿Recuerdas? Me trajiste para besarme la lengua —me miró con malicia.

— ¡Y ambos nos asqueamos! —le contesté riéndome en voz baja, mirándole absurdamente feliz.

— ¿Adivina qué? Ya no me asquea— juró con perversión.

— A mí tampoco —jadeé mientras volvía a besarme en los labios y luego en el cuello.

Protesté. No quería que me dejase un chupón.

Con emoción, sus manos fueron por debajo de la falda de mi vestido y acarició mis muslos. Temblé de placer cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis bragas, bajándolas de un solo tirón hasta mis tobillos.

Sin parar de besarme, sus dedos fueron hasta mi intimidad ahora húmeda, introdujo dos de ellos y me tragué un fuerte gemido, recordando que nadie debía escucharnos ahora.

Él bombeó con fuerza, mordiendo mi clavícula mientras me miraba con deseo, con morbosidad y con pasión. Sentí la necesidad de mover mis manos, de hacer algo. Mi mano se apoyó sobre su erección, oculta en sus pantalones.

— Ah —liberó un jadeo encima de la piel de mi garganta y casi me vengo de sólo oírlo.

Me encargué de morder su cuello y chuparlo mientras él acercaba sus caderas a las mías. Su entrepierna se deslizaba sobre la mía y se rozaban una y otra vez, hasta crear un ritmo que nos estaba enloqueciendo.

No me importó que la tela de sus pantalones molestara; sentía su dureza haciendo presión contra mi intimidad y se sentía cien veces mejor que sus dedos. Edward no paraba de empujar sus caderas, apresándome contra la pared del cubículo, jadeando mi nombre sobre mi barbilla, como si folláramos realmente. Rozando una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Entonces, oímos que alguien golpeaba la puerta de nuestro cubículo. Nos quedamos quietos, enmudecidos y petrificados.

Edward se agachó para observar los zapatos de la persona que golpeaba el cubículo. Una vez que lo identificó, chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Era un muchacho de aspecto nerd, cabello muy prolijo, gafas enormes, acné en el rostro y vestimenta horrenda.

— Ah… y-yo pues… oí algo y… —se excusaba al vernos, completamente ruborizado.

— Piérdete, _ñoño _—contestó Edward despectivamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Me reí sintiéndome un poco culpable por dejar que lo tratara así, pero, ¿qué clase de idiota nos interrumpía cuando oía claramente lo que estábamos haciendo? Además, me prendía mucho este Edward rebelde.

Seguimos besándonos y él volvió a introducir sus dedos en mí. Esta vez eran tres y bombeó con fuerza. Tragándome varios gemidos, me corrí retorciéndome, impresionada por haber obtenido un orgasmo estando parada.

Cuando terminé, me reí de satisfacción mientras Edward volvía a besarme. Ahora faltaba su desahogo.

Tomé nuestros libros y él abrió la tapa del excusado mientras se abría la bragueta y liberaba su erección. Uf…

— ¿Necesitas una mano? —pregunté con picardía mientras encendía un cigarrillo escondido en uno de los bolsillos de mi falda.

Él se rió mirándome de reojo. Apoyó una mano en la pared del cubículo y con su otra mano tomó su miembro, en la clásica pose de alguien que está orinando. Sólo que en esta ocasión, estaba haciendo un trabajo _muy_ distinto…

Comenzó a masturbarse con prisa, pues no le quedaba mucho. La simple imagen me mojaba mucho. Si yo no podía darle una mano, le ayudaría.

— ¡Ah, Edward, sí, dame, duro, ah, fuerte, ah, eres el mejor, ah, ah! —gemí en voz baja conteniendo las risas.

Él también se reía pero abría la boca jadeando, masturbándose con más prisa. Sin duda alguna, esto le estaba motivando en serio.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Edward! ¡Sí! —gemí por última vez, prologándolo ahora que Edward había dado una última sacudida y se venía, botando todo en el retrete.

Terminó por hacerlo y yo me eché a reír, divertida por la situación. Él jadeó por última vez, cerrando los ojos, para luego acompañarme en las risas.

Le entregué papel higiénico para que se limpiara luego de que yo lo hiciera, mientras le daba una pitada a mi cigarrillo. Edward volvió a acomodarse los pantalones y le ofrecí el cigarrillo para que él también lo fumara.

— ¿Volvemos a clases? —opté.

— Seguro —aceptó, exhalando humo.

Lanzamos el cigarrillo al retrete y tiramos la cadena, para luego salir del cubículo.

El primero en salir del sanitario fue Edward, revisando ambos costados. Cuando me aseguró que no había nadie, salí yo a hurtadillas. Corriendo fuimos hasta el salón donde ya se estaba dictando nuestra clase de literatura.

Increíblemente, nadie nos descubrió por los pasillos. Acomodamos nuestras ropas y tocamos la puerta del salón de clases.

La maestra preguntó por nuestra llegada tardía.

— Lo sentimos, maestra. Edward no se sentía muy bien; estaba algo descompuesto así que quise acompañarlo hasta la enfermería pero dice que ya se encuentra mejor —la convencí con el mejor tono serio posible.

Como yo era una buena alumna, la maestra me creyó. Observó a Edward.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Edward? —preguntó la maestra al ver que Edward se tensaba un poco, acariciando su barriga.

— Sí, estaré bien, maestra —aseguró Edward con serenidad.

Ella nos dejó entrar y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, apoyando nuestros libros en los bancos.

Nos miramos con conspiración y soltamos leves risitas bajas.

**.**

El baile "Sueños y noches estrelladas" era organizado por los estudiantes de último año como baile de verano antes de las vacaciones. Era un evento muy esperado por todos los estudiantes y por supuesto, por mí, ya que era el primer baile al que asistía con una verdadera pareja.

Las chicas y yo fuimos una tarde soleada a comprar los vestidos para el baile y yo fui la primera en decidirse por uno que era escotado y rosado. No tenía mucho busto, así que no era exagerado, pero no era completamente conservador, y ese era el punto.

Todas decidimos juntarnos en la casa de Charlotte para vestirnos, peinarnos y maquillarnos, para que luego Jasper y Peter nos pasaran a buscar en sus coches.

Edward y el resto de muchachos se había alistado muy bien para la ocasión: Cabello prolijo, chaqueta, zapatos lustrados y una mirada juguetona.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que le hacía posturitas para enseñarle mi nuevo vestido.

— ¿Es esto una prueba de cómo terminará la noche? —preguntó con su mejor tono socarrón.

Me reí y le golpeé el hombro con dulzura, un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Tortolitos, apúrese! —Garrett deseaba llegar temprano, porque de todos, era el único sin pareja.

Edward, Garrett, Alice y yo fuimos en el coche de Jasper, mientras Charlotte, Jessica y Ben fueron en el coche de Peter.

No llegamos ni temprano ni tarde al baile. Las decoraciones brillantes de papel aluminio con las que habían adornado el gimnasio para retratar las estrellas en el cielo apestaban, pero poco y nada nos importaba eso.

Todos nos saludaban, incluso cuando no los conocíamos.

Edward tomaba firmemente mi mano y me llevaba hacia donde debía saludar a un conocido o un amigo y me presentaba como su novia. Todos en Greenville sabían que yo era _su_ novia.

Bailamos un buen rato al ritmo de los _Everly Brothers_ y cuando empezó a sonar los _Beatles_, bailé con muchas ganas.

En un pequeño descanso, Edward me llevó a beber un poco del ponche de frutas que ofrecían en la mesa de bocadillos. Me pregunté quién lo había preparado, estaba exquisito.

— Bella, vamos al tocador —me avisó Charlotte al oído y me separé de Edward con una tonta sonrisa enamorada, mientras me unía al grupo de chicas.

Empezaron a criticar el vestido de una de nuestras compañeras. Estaba tan mal confeccionado que el cierre de la espalda se había salido del vestido en una voltereta. El sobre peso tampoco le había ayudado.

Yo no les presté atención, quería seguir arreglando mi cabello. Se había despeinado un poco en el baile.

— ¡Ah! —Jadeó asustada Jessica y golpeó la palma de Charlotte—. No enciendas cigarrillos aquí. El rector nos descubrirá.

Le advirtió ya que hoy había mayor control de tabaco y bebidas alcohólicas por ser una fiesta nocturna. Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco y yo me reí. Alice nos prometió que fumaríamos más tarde.

Las chicas me apresuraron, querían volver con los muchachos a la pista de baile.

— Las alcanzo al rato —les aseguré sin problema. Todavía quería arreglar mi lápiz labial color rosa pálido en los labios.

No me di cuenta de quién ingresaba al baño hasta que se paró detrás a mí, cruzando los brazos, negando una y otra vez.

Tanya Denali.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… miren cómo ha cambiado _la Señorita Patata_ —notó con aire despectivo—. Consiguió a su amor de infancia y… ¡Boom! Ahora es popular.

Puse los ojos en blanco, no me interesaba hablar con ella ahora.

— Guarda tus rencores para otro episodio. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir —distraída, seguí observando mi lápiz labial en el espejo del baño.

— Oh, ¿rencores? —bufó y se rió—. No tengo rencores, sólo quiero que sepas que he superado totalmente a Edward Cullen. Puedes quedártelo.

_Uhm, ¿mentira?_

— Él es muy problemático para mi gusto y quiero mantener una reputación limpia —terminó por decir con aire de suficiencia.

— Claro… una reputación _muy limpia_ —guardé el lápiz labial en mi pequeño bolso y cuando me giré para mirarla de frente, hice el mismo gesto que Charlotte había hecho en una ocasión. Hice un "O" con mi boca y fingí tener algo entre mis manos, acariciándolo como si lo estuviese chupando.

Tanya jadeó indignada, mirándome con impresión y yo salí del baño, riéndome a carcajada limpia.

Busqué a la pandilla entre el resto de la gente en el gimnasio. Alguien alzó el brazo y vi que era Ben. Me acerqué rápidamente hasta ellos. Estaban reunidos en un círculo muy cerrado al fondo del salón.

— ¿Cómo que no vas a hacerlo, Garrett? —preguntó Peter con frustración.

— El viejo McKinsky me tiene en la mira desde la semana pasada. Él _sabe_ que yo haría este tipo de cosas —explicó Garrett, molesto.

Yo no entendía de qué hablaban. Lo único que comprendí fue el nombre del rector.

— Pues es tu alcohol, tienes que ponerlo tú —remarcó Peter nuevamente.

— ¿De qué alcohol están hablando? —pregunté desorientada.

Los muchachos me miraron y suspiraron con desgano.

— Garrett trajo alcohol para ponerlo en el ponche —Peter contó el secreto en voz baja, apenas señalando la ponchera en la mesa que estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros—. Pero nadie puede servirlo porque el estúpido rector sospecha de él hace una semana.

— ¿En serio? —me lamenté. Aunque no era sorpresa, Garrett siempre hacía de las suyas en la escuela.

— ¿Y por qué no lo sirve Ben? —preguntó Charlotte, frunciendo el ceño.

— Porque acaban de reprenderme por observar mucho tiempo el ponche —se excusó Ben de pésimo humor.

— ¿Y por qué observabas mucho tiempo el ponche? —preguntó Edward como si eso sonara estúpido.

— ¡Porque no sabía si servirme o no! —refunfuñó Ben.

Todos suspiramos.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Alice a Peter.

— ¿Con su pésima suerte? —Se mofó Garrett—. Terminaría botando el licor en la mesa; tiene pésimo control de sus torpes manos.

Peter no dijo nada, pues Garrett estaba en lo cierto. Casi siempre se le caían los libros de las manos.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? —pregunté yo y antes de que él pudiese contestarme su motivo, el rector se acercó a nosotros.

Permanecimos quietos y mudos.

— ¡Mi pandilla favorita! —Se mofó el rector con ironía—. Sé que están tramando algo ustedes, muchachos —señaló únicamente a los hombres mientras nosotras nos cruzábamos de brazos, mirándolo con inocencia—. Y usted, señor Cullen —palmeó a Edward con fingida amistad—. Más le vale comportarse, o no habrá dinero que arregle la expulsión que le tengo preparada.

Se marchó y Edward gruñó por lo bajo, sería una pésima idea si él llevaba a cabo el plan.

— Él sabe que uno de nosotros lo hará —sentenció Jasper lo que ya todos sabíamos.

En un breve silencio, Ben chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa sorpresiva.

— ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si una de las chicas lo hace? —propuso mirándonos a todas.

Todos rechazaron la idea ya que no querían que las mujeres cargásemos con semejante problema. Ellos debían encargarse y estaban desanimados por no poder lograrlo, pero a mí me pareció una buena idea intentarlo.

— Yo puedo hacerlo —me ofrecí alzando mi mano rápidamente, con disimulo.

Me observaron con asombro.

— No es necesario, Bella —Edward tomó mi mano con suavidad y me trató con condescendencia—. Es una tarea muy arriesgada y…

—… Y nadie sospecharía de mí —les sonreí abiertamente—. Soy la única en este grupo que creen que tengo buena conducta. Soy la chica nueva en el pueblo, jamás sospecharían de mí.

La idea, así de brillante y perspicaz, fue aprobada por todos porque no era más que la pura verdad. Nadie sospecharía que la hija del oficial Swan vertía licor en el ponche del baile de la escuela.

Llevamos a cabo el plan y Garrett me pasó un pequeño frasco del tamaño de mi mano. Era metálico y por el olor, supuse que era Whiskey.

— Echa sólo un poco, recuerda que el resto queda para nosotros —me recordó al oído mientras todos se separaban de mí y se dispersaban a otro rincón del salón.

Tenía la botella oculta en ambas manos en un puño, cruzando mis brazos al frente. El rector apareció en la mesa para volver a revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

Los muchachos me observaban de reojo cuando él se acercó a mí. Iba a demostrarles que no era la niña inocente y torpe a la que cuidaban.

— ¡Oh, rector McKinsky! —le llamé con una expresión asombrada y preocupada—. Tengo algo que confesarle.

— ¿Qué debe confesar, señorita Swan? —me preguntó cruzando sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

— Es algo que he visto, una irregularidad en el baile —mordí mi labio, apenada.

— ¿De la pandilla de Edward Cullen? —preguntó a punto de molestarse, juraría que eran ellos.

— No, de ellos no—fruncí el ceño, fingiendo confusión—. Es algo que he visto en el baño de chicas.

Capté su atención y suspiré, preocupada.

— Hay muchachas fumando allí—confesé en voz baja, lo suficiente para que él escuchara con la música de fondo—. En realidad, pasé por allí y sentí el olor del tabaco. No logré ver quiénes eran, pero creo que se trataba del grupo de Tanya Denali.

Algo en la mención de su nombre le hizo creer que era extraño que ella se comportase de esa forma, pero que no le sorprendía del todo. Eso le enseñaría a Tanya que al final de cuentas, terminaría por pagar todo el acoso que recibí cuando llegué a la ciudad.

— Por favor, no diga que fui yo. Apoyo a mis compañeras y no quiero que sufran, pero deben pagar por sus errores, ¿no? —terminé de fingir con una voz sumamente preocupada. ¡Como si en algún mundo pudiese importarme Tanya Denali!

— No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Hizo bien en informarme —palmeó una sola vez mi hombro con una sonrisa preocupada pero orgullosa por mi "acto heroico"—. Siga disfrutando del baile. Yo me encargaré de eso.

_¡Sí!_

— Muchas gracias —agradecí con mi mejor sonrisa y esperé a que él se diera la vuelta para hacer un gesto de victoria con mi brazo derecho y me mordiera el labio. Si los chicos estaban observando la escena, sabrían que había logrado distraerlo.

Me acerqué hasta la ponchera, esperando a que nadie estuviese alrededor de la mesa. Suerte que en ese momento, la banda invitada estaba empezando a ejecutar un éxito de Bobby Freeman y todos saltaban a la pista, enloquecidos por bailar.

Tomé el pequeño frasco entre mis manos, lo abrí y observando hacia ambos lados, vertí durante cinco segundos el licor en el líquido color rojo.

Triunfante, me detuve y cerré el frasco riéndome para mis adentros. Hasta que una voz me aturdió.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó nada más ni nada menos que Ángela Weber con una voz desganada, siendo testigo de lo que acababa de hacer.

Le miré asustada. Por unos segundos, sentí como si me hubiesen atrapado y estuviese a punto de estar en graves problemas, pero luego recordé que ella no era nadie, que ella podía acusarme y difícilmente el rector le creería ahora que acababa de comunicar una inexistente denuncia. Y esa chica, en verdad no me caía bien.

— ¿Te importa? —bufé encogiendo mis hombros. No le debía explicaciones a ella.

— ¿Por qué te has vuelto en lo que te has vuelto, Bella? —preguntó ella con serenidad.

— ¿En qué me he vuelto? —casi me reí. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Yo seguía siendo la misma.

— En esto —señaló el licor entre mis manos—. En una chica mala. Tú no eras así.

¿Quién se creía que era para juzgar lo que yo era o no era? Apenas habíamos hablado antes de que descubriera la verdad detrás de ella y Edward.

— Tú no me conoces —refuté indignada—. Y lo que haga con mi vida, es mi problema. Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, pues yo no me he metido en la tuya, Ángela Weber.

Me acerqué a ella sólo para intimidarla. Ella en verdad me fastidiaba.

— Ni siquiera tienes derecho a hablar de buena conducta —negué lentamente, cerca de su rostro. Ella estaba intimidada—. Hiciste lo mismo que yo he hecho, con la única diferencia de que no conseguiste lo que yo sí conseguí… Que Edward me viese como algo más que una _puta_.

Ángela abrió los ojos, estupefacta por las palabras que había utilizado y el contexto con el que la había acusado. Me separé de ella y decidí marcharme para no decir nada más. A ella le habían dolido mis palabras y a mí poco me importaba.

Volví a reunirme con el resto y Edward vio el momento en que compartí palabras con Ángela.

— ¿Todo en orden? —quiso saber.

Simplemente asentí.

— Prométeme que no volverás a hablar con Ángela Weber nunca más —le pedí acercándome y enredando mis brazos en torno a su cuello.

Él me sonrió con picardía.

— Lo que mi chica desee —juró y luego me besó.

Bebimos un poco del ponche, pero dejamos que el resto de los estudiantes descubrieran por su propia cuenta que estaban ingiriendo alcohol.

No nos quedamos a observar el espectáculo de los posibles ebrios en la pista de baile, ni esperamos cuánto tiempo tardaba el rector en darse cuenta de esto ahora que había visto que "la pandilla de Edward Cullen" ya se había retirado del baile.

Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo nos encerramos en el coche de Jasper mientras el resto se encerraba en sus propios coches. Jasper y Alice se encontraban en los asientos delanteros y nosotros en el trasero.

— Ah, esta fiesta se volvió bien aburrida —comentó Alice con despreocupación.

— No cantes tan rápido, amor —Jasper sonrió con anticipación cuando sacó una botella de licor de la cajuela y nos la enseñó.

Todos aplaudimos.

— ¿No tienes cigarrillos? —pregunté a Edward mientras Jasper nos servía en pequeños vasos a cada uno.

— Yo tengo —Alice sacó una caja de cigarrillos de debajo de su vestido, más precisamente de su busto y nos la enseñó.

— Yo_ quiero_ de esos —aseguró Jasper con un tono depravado y se acercó a besarla con ansias.

Edward y yo nos reímos.

— No quiero oír cómo te follas a mi hermana —Edward se asqueó pero se rió, producto del alcohol que ya estaba ingiriendo. Yo había encendido un cigarrillo y le estaba dando una buena pitada.

— _Esto _es una buena fiesta —me reí—. Alcohol, cigarrillos y baile.

— Tengo que admitir que no esperaba que fueses tú quien pusiese el licor en el ponche —empezó a decir Edward pasándome su vaso con licor. Yo le pasé mi cigarrillo. Ignorábamos a Jasper y Alice que se besuqueaban jadeando.

— Soy una experta, cariño —guiñé el ojo, bebiendo.

— En realidad, verte de esa forma lidiando la situación me excitó un poco — se acercó a mí para besarme y ronronear sobre mi cuello.

— Uhm… me excita que te excite —mordí su labio.

Para cuando había tirado el cigarrillo, ya nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente ebrios para ignorar lo que Alice y Jasper estuviesen haciendo en la parte delantera del auto. Sólo me importaba Edward, sus manos acariciando mis muslos y mis senos sobre el vestido y mi lengua jugando con la suya, mientras despeinaba su cabello.

En un impulso perverso, dejé que se sentara y después de besar lentamente sus labios, bajé el camino hacia su abdomen con mis besos, peligrosamente cerca de sus caderas.

— Oh, Dios —jadeó Edward dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No es que sintiese especial empatía por hacerlo, pero me sentía muy sucia y rebelde. Quería llevar nuestra relación al límite.

Con cuidado, liberé su cinturón de sus pantalones y su erección me recibió. Lo tomé firmemente con mi mano y comencé a bombearlo. Me tragué sus jadeos cuando volví a acercarme para besarle.

— ¡Ah! ¡Dios! —jadeó Jasper desde el otro lado y nos reímos. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Alice?

Mordí su labio inferior y con una mirada traviesa volví a bajar para chupar la punta de su miembro. Me miraba con lujuria y deseo, jadeando ansioso.

Seguí lamiendo toda la extensión de su miembro lentamente. Una y otra vez, degustando su sabor agrio y poco agradable. Pero eso poco importaba. Le estaba dando placer a Edward y era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

Cuando sentí que palpitaba debajo de mi boca al alzar una y otra vez sus caderas al ritmo de mis movimientos, alcé la vista para observar a Edward. Volví a separarme y besé sus labios, para luego acariciarlo con mi mano ahora que le faltaba poco. No había forma de que me tragara aquello o lo hiciese en mi boca. Era asqueroso.

Seguí besando su cuello mientras él mordía mi hombro, faltándole muy poco para acabar.

De pronto, nos congelamos cuando oímos que alguien golpeaba la ventana al lado de nuestro asiento del coche.

Nuestros ojos fueron a la ventana para ver quién nos interrumpía.

¡Era un oficial de policía!

* * *

**Oh, oh... busted!**


	10. Entendimiento

**MASHED POTATOES.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo X**

Esperar en la jefatura de policías con mi vestido rosado era una sensación particularmente surrealista.

Bajo ningún contexto alguien creería que la hija del Jefe de policía, Isabella Swan, estaría acusada por ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas y conducta inapropiada en la vía pública. Juraría que el coche no formaba parte de una vía pública, pero el oficial Sterman – el que nos descubrió– decía lo contrario.

Nos obligaron a esperar sentados en asientos separados. A un par de metros, Edward esperaba con desgano a que lo buscaran. Desearía poder ser como él y al menos sentirme resignada. El pánico por el que mi cuerpo estaba sometido era suficiente para enloquecerme al imaginar la reacción de mi padre cuando le informaron del asunto.

Únicamente podía pensar en cuán grave sería esto para mi historial en mi solicitud de la Universidad, y cuán terrible sería el castigo de parte de mi padre.

Papá llegó apresurado hasta donde se suponía era su lugar de trabajo. Él frecuentaba este lugar todas las mañanas y aquellos tipos eran sus compañeros de trabajo. Me sentí muy mal por la vergüenza que debía estar sintiendo ahora al descubrir que su adorable e inocente hija… ya no era tan adorable e inocente.

— A la casa —fue lo único que dijo en cuanto me vio. Me levanté, sintiendo que todavía mis piernas temblaban. Lo peor estaba por venir.

En cuanto cruzamos a Edward, mi padre se detuvo.

— Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación luego, ¿entendido? —le advirtió, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

— Sí, señor —Edward se limitó a asentir, tensando su mandíbula.

Me despedí ladeando mi mano hasta que mi padre tomó mi muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza, para arrastrarme hasta el coche.

El viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, no me dio un sermón ni me pidió explicaciones. Eso solamente me hizo sentir más avergonzada de lo que había hecho.

Cuando estacionó el auto en nuestro patio, sentí la necesidad de romper el silencio.

— Papá…

— No quiero oír ni una sola palabra. Ve a dormir a tu habitación ahora mismo —me cortó de forma inmediata, sin contemplaciones.

Me tragué los argumentos que mi cabeza deseaba plantear y sentí un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba quebrarme en llantos.

Asentí una sola vez y entre pasos pesados fui hasta mi alcoba. Revisé desde mi ventana la casa de los Cullen… no había luces encendidas. Edward no había llegado a casa todavía, o al menos no habían hecho un gran escándalo como mi papá planeaba.

Después de cambiarme, me fui a dormir pensando en lo trágica que había resultado la noche que se suponía iba a ser increíble.

Esa noche soñé más de lo esperado y me desperté sintiéndome ligeramente optimista al sentir que los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran lejanos.

Antes de poder levantarme de la cama, papá ingresó al dormitorio abriendo la puerta con lentitud. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al ver que su expresión no era del todo buena.

— Permanecerás en tu dormitorio todo el fin de semana—comenzó a explicar lo que supe sería mi castigo. Me dolió por el hecho de no poder ver a Edward en dos días enteros—. El señor Vanderson se ha encargado de castigar a Edward, así que por más que lo intentes, no lo verás hasta el lunes.

Lo único que me preocupaba en esa oración era "castigar a Edward". _Oh, no_. ¿El señor Vanderson le castigaría? ¿Cómo…?

—Solamente saldrás para almorzar y cenar —suspiró él con desmotivación. Podía sentir cómo le asombraba tener que decir esas palabras a alguien como yo.

Luego, me miró a los ojos y me sentí doblemente avergonzada por sus palabras:

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Bella.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta con lentitud y me sentí peor que nunca. Jamás había decepcionado a mi padre de esta forma, él me estimaba lo suficiente para poner toda su confianza en mí y yo la había hecho pedazos en cuestión de una noche.

.

El fin de semana transcurrió de forma cadente, monótona y ligeramente depresiva. Mallory trabajaba una jornada completa de lunes a sábado, papá la obligó a trabajar también los domingos solamente para corroborar que yo no hiciese nada extraño.

Hasta cierto punto eso me hizo sentir más culpable aún por estropear el domingo familiar de Mallory, el único momento en la semanaque teníapara visitar a sus dos hijos durante todo el día.

El domingo en la mañana desperté sintiendo emoción al faltar únicamente un día para volver a ver a Edward y a mis amigos el lunes en la escuela.

Mallory golpeó la puerta de mi dormitorio, pidiendo pasar.

— Señorita Bella, el almuerzo ya está en la mesa —me avisó.

— Okay—asentí una sola vez, y antes de que ella se marchara, sentí la necesidad de disculparme con ella—. Ah, Mallory….

— ¿Sí, señorita? —me preguntó dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Retorcí mis dedos debajo de la sábana de mi cama, frunciendo mis labios con pena.

— Lamento que tengas que trabajar hoy también —solté las palabras con lentitud, quería que supiese cuánto lo lamentaba.

Ella, en vez de responder que no había problema, me regaló una dulce sonrisa maternal e ingresó al dormitorio cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Se sentó a mi lado de la cama.

— Usted no me tiene que pedirme disculpas a mí, señorita Bella —me aseguró mirándome a los ojos con amabilidad—. Usted tiene que pedirle disculpas al señor Swan.

Suspiré con desgano.

— Supongo que es cierto. Traicioné su confianza —miré fijamente el techo, avergonzada de recordar todo lo que había hecho—. Es que… fue todo tan emocionante —le conté sonriendo con esperanza—. Todo era tan nuevo… finalmente soy aceptada y querida en este pueblo. Creí que estaría bien disfrutar de mi juventud, de mi adolescencia, de…

— Oh, señorita Bella, usted debe disfrutar de su adolescencia —ella frunció el ceño, sonriendo—. Pero no de la forma en que usted lo ha hecho. Jamás he oído tal cosa. ¿Sabe usted que el cigarrillo y el licor terminarán por enfermarla?

Me señaló con el dedo índice mi hombro. Torcí una mueca.

— Pueden resultar interesantes y divertidos, pero déjeme decirle que es solamente una desgracia que el Señor ha puesto en nuestras manos —negó.

Mallory tenía razón. Yo sabía que beber y fumar no era algo común, era algo que la gente popular hacía y yo quería vivir aquella sensación. Pero si iba a traerme problemas como estos, no valían la pena.

— Y con respecto a _usted-ya-sabe-qué-asunto, _¿sabe que existen riesgos? —Me miró con regaño—. ¿Qué diría la gente si se enterara que usted está esperando una criatura del señor?

Me sonrojé violentamente.

— Dios sabe que usted será una increíble mujer y una asombrosa madre, pero usted no está lista para afrontar esas consecuencias. Usted es mucho más que eso —replicó—. Estudiará en una buena Universidad, se casará con un buen hombre, hará grandes cosas en su vida. Cosas que se verán truncadas si sigue teniendo comportamientos como el del viernes.

Había algo en las palabras de Mallory que me hicieron sentir insegura.

— Casarme con un buen hombre… ¿no crees que Edward lo sea? —le pregunté jugando torpemente con la solapa de las sábanas.

Ella suspiró, pero me sonrió sin problemas, pensando en aquella posibilidad.

— Únicamente usted sabe quién es el hombre correcto para usted —se limitó a contestar.

Pues eso era cierto. Nadie podía decirme si era correcto o no estar con Edward, únicamente yo lo sabía. Y yo le amaba, le amaba profundamente. Él era un chico con una pésima conducta, pero en el fondo una buena persona.

Me di cuenta entonces que durante nuestros comienzos, Edward había cambiado al verse influenciado por mi buena conducta. Pero cuando el amor se hizo más fuerte en nuestra relación, deseé serlo todo para él y me integré a su pandilla, corrompiendo mi forma de ser. Edward jamás terminaría por volver a ser un muchacho de conducta impecable si yo me veía mal influenciada por ciertas actitudes que habíamos tomado la pandilla y yo en estos últimos días.

Fumar y beber no estaba bien y quizás la promiscuidad entre nosotros era cuestionable, pero era la única forma en la que podía demostrar completamente el amor que yo sentía por él. Debía tomar precauciones y no ser tan descuidada o terminaría siendo una completa vergüenza para el pueblo quedando embarazada con solamente diecisiete años. Mi padre me obligaría a casarme con Edward y aunque sonaba como un buen futuro, no era el que yo deseaba en estos momentos.

Agradecí a Mallory por sus consejos y decidí aprovechar el resto del día para ponerme al corriente con las tareas de la escuela. No me di cuenta hasta entonces que había estado descuidando mis notas en las últimas semanas.

Más tarde, en la noche, decidí que le tenía que pedir disculpas a mi padre. Bajé hasta el primer piso, encontrándolo viendo televisión en el sillón, algo desconcentrado. Juraría que le había traído muchos problemas en los que pensar.

Me senté en el sillón que estaba a su lado derecho. Me ignoró.

—Sé que no deseas hablar conmigo y lo entiendo—jugué con mis dedos torpemente—. Sé que piensas que he cambiado, pero eso no es del todo cierto. Quiero pedirte disculpas por… avergonzarte. Prometo volver a ser la misma de siempre.

No esperé a que dijera algo, mi padre era de pocas palabras, siempre se limitaba a decir lo justo y necesario cuando se trataba de regaños, reprendas o cosas por el estilo. Ese era el motivo por el que me caía mejor que mi madre.

Permanecí sentada con los brazos cruzados y mordiendo mi labio con nerviosismo e incomodidad, esperando que procesara las palabras antes de excusarme y marcharme a dormir.

Él emitió un fuerte suspiro; las arrugas en sus ojos se alzaron y con los labios fruncidos, me hizo un gesto con el brazo.

— Ven aquí —dijo y con el corazón latiendo emocionado, me senté a su lado del sillón para que me acunara en sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos cuando depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

— No me vuelvas a preocupar así —dijo por último, con los ojos fijos en el televisor. Yo también lo hice y asentí una sola vez.

**.**

Ese 2 de Julio fue un día histórico para los Estados Unidos.

El presidente Lyndon B. Johnson firmó el Acta de Derechos Civiles propuesta anteriormente por John F. Kennedy; una legislación que se volvería histórica en los Estados Unidos al prohibir la discriminación racial en lugares públicos y de empleo. Disponía la integración étnica en las escuelas e instalaciones públicas y acababa con la segregación racial finalmente. El propio Martin Luther King Jr.*****participó de aquella reunión.

Todo el país sintonizó su discurso aquella noche; papá, Sue y yo observábamos pegados en el televisor cuando él citó aquellas palabras que marcarían una trascendencia en la historia:

—… "_La segregación racial no puede continuar. Nuestra constitución __y__ el fundamento de nuestra República lo prohíbe. La moral lo prohíbe. Y la ley que promulgo esta noche, lo prohíbe__…__"_

Ideales tan controversiales que se gestaron durante estos últimos años finalmente eran avocados. Todos sabíamos que la promulgación de una ley tan impactante como esta no sería algo sencillo de sobrellevar.

Por lo menos, el clima en mi casafue distinto al de muchos hogares en los Estados Unidos. Mi madre era algo ingenua, pero mi padre ocultaba fuertes convicciones políticas y me había criado de una forma en la que yo era capaz de aceptar los cambios de reintegración. Ellos eran personas como nosotros, ¿por qué sus derechos deberían verse limitados por su color de piel?

— Bueno, esto sí que será un gran cambio —Papá rompió el silencio levantándose del sillón y suspirando con tranquilidad.

Yo me encontraba allí, sentada en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas con el pijama puesto, de forma pensativa.

Casi como cuando el mundo de los _Beatles_ había aparecido frente a mis ojos sin previo aviso, el mundo de la política me abrió los ojos en tantos aspectos que sentí que algo correcto estaba sucediendo. Que, así como papá lo decía, un gran cambio nos esperaba y yo quería ser parte de él.

A la mañana siguiente, Mallory llegó un rato antes del horario normal, ahora que mi padre le había aumentado el salario, para que se encargara de prepararnos el desayuno.

No pude explicar la felicidad que sentí al ver el optimismo que ella portaba esa mañana. Nunca me había puesto a contemplar de manera minuciosa lo que esa ley significaba para ella, para sus hijos y para sus nietos. Ni mucho menos la discriminación a la que ella era sometida diariamente. No tenía idea cómo era su vida fuera de nuestra casa, cómo lograba ir de compras, cómo pasaba el rato en sus tiempos libres, cómo era su viaje en el autobús cuando regresaba a tardes horas en la noche después de una jornada de trabajo.

Yo no tenía idea cómo era la vida de Mallory y me sentí mal cuando recordé que aquella mujer era como mi segunda madre. Sin sus consejos, nunca me habría impuesto ante Edward y sus bromas o habría tenido conciencia de lo mal que había actuado el viernes en el baile.

Pero todavía sentía una preocupación en el pecho… y ese era Edward.

No lo vi en todo el fin de semana debido a nuestro castigo. El lunes no asistió a clases porque "estaba enfermo" y hoy tampoco había ido. No sabía si era una buena idea visitarlo después del tremendo castigo que nos impusieron.

En la hora del almuerzo, la pandilla y yo nos reunimos debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol de la escuela, donde acostumbrábamos a fumar a escondidas.

— ¿Tienes idea qué es lo que tiene Edward? —me preguntó Charlotte, apoyada en uno de los pedestales.

— No, creo que su familia no le permite visitas por ahora —planteé una de mis suposiciones, pero yo no sabía nada.

— Alice tampoco ha venido a clases; dice que también ha pescado una gripe, o algo así —comentó Jessica.

— Qué raro, Jasper no está enfermo —Ben frunció el ceño.

Charlotte sacó unos cigarrillos y le entregó uno a cada uno. Cuando quiso entregármelo a mí, las palabras de Mallory volvieron a mi cabeza y me sentí culpable.

— No, gracias —contesté.

Me miraron de forma rara.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter con asombro.

Quería inventar una excusa rápidamente.

— Estoy mal de la garganta —respondí tosiendo falsamente.

Le restaron importancia y siguieron fumando. Yo no quería saber nada acerca de fumar y beber por un buen rato.

— Oigan, ¿vieron anoche el discurso de _Johnson_? —pregunté intentando cambiar el tema de conversación por uno mucho más importante. Me interesaba saber sus puntos de vista.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Garrett, exhalando humo con despreocupación.

— El presidente, idiota —le recordó Ben con un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

— Ah, no —respondió Garrett.

— Mis padres lo vieron —Jessica se unió a la conversación—. ¡Eso de traer negros a la escuela es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida!

_¿Oh?_

— ¿Te imaginas? —Se rió Charlotte apartando el cigarrillo de su boca—. Sería todo un caos.

Sentí la necesidad de explicarme.

— Es una buena oportunidad para que la población entera se una, ¿no lo creen? —solté con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Todos permanecieron en silencio, desviando miradas. No estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

—Lo que sé es que yo _no quiero_ compartir un baño con un negro —espetó Charlotte con cierto asco.

Los muchachos soltaron pequeñas risitas y Jessica se terminó por asquear junto con Charlotte.

Los baños, las bibliotecas, los estacionamientos, las filas para esperar cualquier cosa, permanecían divididos de forma tajante. Uno para la gente de color y otro para la gente de piel blanca. Las personas no estaban acostumbradas a compartir espacios y no lo harían.

Ni siquiera yo estaba acostumbrada. Siempre que íbamos a una confitería visitaba el baño de mujeres blancas de forma automática. Nos habían criado de una forma en la que nos separaban completamente de la gente de color y el cambio en verdad sería radical.

Pero yo estaba dispuesta a superar ese tabú impuesto por la sociedad. Si esto significaba una vida mejor para las personas como Mallory, podía aceptar el cambio e intentar adaptarme a él.

Entonces me di cuenta que a los muchachos poco y nada les interesaba la política, ni mucho menos buscaban adaptarse a los grandes cambios que se avecinaban.

Poco a poco, recordaba lo distintos que podíamos ser.

**.**

— No es algo de lo que se hable mucho, pero creo que es importante reconocerlo, ¿no? —le explicaba a Edward con optimismo mientras terminaba de pelar nuestras manzanas.

Él escuchaba enmudecido.

— ¿Recuerdas a Bernard?—Le pregunté, recordando al hombre afroamericano que siempre me saludaba en las mañanas—. ¿El tipo que sirve malteadas en _Sugar Rush?_Ayer hablé con él y se lo notaba de excelente humor.

Tiré las cáscaras a la basura y le entregué la manzana pelada.

— Quizás para nosotros es un cambio drástico y dramático, pero para ellos es algo muy especial. Creo que deberíamos reconocerlo como tal en vez de discriminarlos —me encogí de hombros.

Edward mantenía una cara de póker intacta, mirando un punto fijo y murando un "uhm", pero nada más.

— Oh… y Mallory —sonreí negando lentamente—. Tendrías que verla, Edward. Me contó que una vez no hubo espacio en el autobús y tuvieron que echar a todos los negros para que los blancos entraran. ¡Echarlos a las nueve de la noche en la calle! ¿Te imaginas?—me sorprendí de lo que yo misma reconocía—. Ahora que la policía no puede hacerlo, significa un alivio para ella que regresa tarde a su casa.

— Eh… sí, pues, verás… —Edward se rascaba la nariz rápidamente, no sabía cómo explicar aquello sin sonar grosero—…No me interesan lo que hagan _esos negros_.

Confesó aquellas palabras mirándome a los ojos y hablando con seriedad.

Suspiré con tranquilidad. Él no era el único que pensaba de esa forma, no debía sorprenderme.

— Pero míralo como si ella fuese una persona como yo. ¿No te preocuparía que me echaran del autobús solamente porque no haya espacio para más personas? Es decir, ¿qué derechos tienen ellos que yo no tenga si somos dos personas creadas por el Señor? —Se lo planteé con dulzura, para que lo pensara.

— Nosotros nacimos aquí, ellos no —él respondió como si fuese obvio.

— Mallory es segunda generación, Edward. Nació en Greenville —le informé con paciencia.

— Sí, pero no me refiero a ella, me refiero a los_ de su tipo_—explicó con seriedad.

Me quedé muda. _¿Los de su tipo?_

Edward suspiró para explicarme mejor.

— Bella, _esos negros_ no son de aquí, no de Estados Unidos —me corrigió como si me enseñara matemática—. Ellos vinieron aquí como prisioneros esclavos, ese es su cometido.

Me separé ligeramente de él, mirándole aturdida.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que deberían volver a ser esclavos? —ahora yo le miraba con sorpresa.

Él chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— Únicamente digo que deberían quedarse como vinieron. Separados de nosotros —no negó ni afirmó lo que yo había preguntado. No quería discutir conmigo.

— Pero, Edward… —fruncí el ceño, murmurando en voz baja. Él no podía pensar de esa forma.

— Además, ¿te imaginas compartiendo… no lo sé, un baño con ellos? —Ahora me explicaba esto como si le diera impresión.

— Son personas, Edward —susurré aquellas palabras con seriedad, asombrada por lo que oía—. Personas como tú y yo que merecen los mismos derechos que…

— Okay, ya entendí tu punto —me cortó molesto—. Derechos, igualdades, lo que sea, pero para mí no está bien ni lo estará. No conviviré con esos negros porque no quiero, ¿bien? —Le había puesto de malhumor—. Y no quiero discutir más sobre esto.

Él no comprendía mi punto de vista, al igual que muchas personas. Sentí una fuerte decepción. Yo lo amaba tanto, pero no pensaba de la misma forma que yo y no parecía contento con la idea que de habláramos de esto.

En medio de su planteo enfurruñado, volvió a llamarme la atención la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizarse en su ceja derecha que por más que intentara ignorarla, me ponía angustiosa.

— Eso se ve feo —murmuré, buscando un pequeño trapo en la cocina. Lo remojé con agua de la canilla y me acerqué a él.

Suspiró y se sentó en la silla de la cocina. Me senté a su lado y acerqué con cuidado el trapo a la herida, él siseó de dolor cuando la punta lo tocó.

— Deberías dejar de meterte en peleas, Edward…—suspiré tocando la herida poco a poco con el trapo—. No sirve de nada, simplemente…

Él no contestó nada, únicamente frunció los labios una sola vez y me miró a los ojos.

Supe que intentaba decirme algo pero que no se atrevía. Examiné sus ojos con determinación y pude ver la sinceridad, la frustración y el dolor que ocultaba bajo su expresión.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda cuando interpreté correctamente su mirada.

— No fue en una pelea —di por sentado, frunciendo el ceño.

Esperaba a que él contestara, pero se limitó a pensar brevemente las palabras que utilizaría para contármelo.

— Vanderson me dijo que era mi última oportunidad cuando intentaron expulsarme, antes de lo que ocurrió en el baile —murmuró en una voz tan baja y quebrada que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Luego, negó un par de veces—. Ayer no estaba enfermo.

Separé el trapo de su rostro cuando mi cuerpo entero se paralizó del horror.

— ¡¿Él te hizo esto?! —pregunté en un susurro bajo, indignada—. ¡Edward! Oh, por Dios…

Él no reaccionó de ninguna manera en especial; estaba allí, sentado, con desgano, mirando el suelo como si le avergonzara contarme aquello. Yo no podía creer que eso fuese cierto, pero dentro de mí sospechaba que algo como eso ocurría en su casa.

— Edward —lo volví a llamar, con decisión—. Tienes que decirle a alguien esto.

— No —negó él rápidamente, con seguridad—. No es necesario, Bella.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Pregunté, shockeada—. ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡Casi te parte la cara! —acaricié su rostro con suavidad utilizando mis manos.

Él me alejó con discreción.

— Bella, no —volvió a repetir, esta vez tajante, mirándome a los ojos—. Créeme, eso solamente traerá más problemas de los que ya hay. Él no se encuentra bien de la cabeza y mi madre no hace otra cosa que creerse sus patrañas de que mis heridas son producto de riñas en la escuela.

_Oh, Dios…_

— P-Pero entonces, tienes que hacer algo… tienes que defenderte, Edward —tartamudeé indecisa. Él no podía dejarse golpear así como así.

— No, no —negó él después de pensarlo, angustiado por la alternativa—. Él es capaz de matarme, Bella.

El dolor y la aflicción en sus ojos me quebraron el corazón. No exageraba al respecto.

—Además, siempre que lo ha hecho, lo he merecido de cierta forma—miró hacia el techo, lo suficientemente avergonzado como para mirarme a los ojos—. Mi padre me castigaba… s-supongo que esta es una forma de castigo también. Alguien tiene que hacer algo con mi conducta. No puedo controlarlo, Bella.

Edward creía que si el señor Vanderson le golpeaba por cada conducta indebida que realizaba, de alguna forma se curaría. Pero eso solamente le reprimiría aún más la ira que deseaba liberar de su cuerpo cuando se metía en problemas. Esto no era una solución, esto solamente lo empeoraba.

— Edward…

— Bella, por favor, no hablemos de esto —me pidió con pena, tomando mis manos. Me quedé muda—. No quiero recordarlo. Tú me haces bien, me haces sentir que nada malo sucede.

Él me abrazó y yo me entregué a su pecho, sintiendo como sus brazos me aferraban a su cuerpo.

Muy en el fondo, pensé que el amor de Edward residía en lo mucho que yo le calmaba las penas que vivía diariamente y no sabía exactamente si eso era amor o contención.

La idea me asustó tanto que decidí descartarla inmediatamente.

**.**

Mientras nos enterábamos que el ejército de los Estados Unidos anunciaba que las bajas en Vietnam ascendían a 1.387, incluyendo 399 muertos y 17 desaparecidos en combate******, el país entero se veía shockeado por el decreto del presidente Johnson.

Los cambios no se darían de forma inmediata, pero no era ilegal que las personas de color convivieran en un mismo establecimiento que las personas de piel blanca.

Un día, mientras me encontraba charlando con Edward y la pandilla en la confitería _Sugar Rush_, sentí la tensión cuando el local había quitado los carteles separando a las distintas clases. Tres muchachos de color se sentaban a pocos metros de nosotros; eso no me importaba, pero al resto sí. De hecho, les incomodaba.

Debido al divorcio de mis padres, debía volver a Alabama una vez al mes para ver a mi madre. Ella había cedido únicamente este mes que no vaya a visitarla; porque comprendía que era importante que pasara tiempo aquí, adaptándome al nuevo cambio. Sin embargo, sabía que esta no me saldría fácil para el próximo mes.

Tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo que Edward me había confesado hace unas semanas. Era como si la idea de un hombre lastimándolo me lastimara a mí también. Él no hacía nada, no reconocía nada, decía que todo estaba bien porque no quería ocasionar problemas… pero los había. Y entonces, pensé si él era el único afectado en la familia. ¿Alice pasaría por esa situación también? No le encontré marcas en el rostro, pero quién podía asegurar que no las había debajo de su vestido color canela.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? —me preguntó ella cuando me vio observarle con demasiada atención.

— Oh, nada —sacudí mi cabeza, con una sonrisa—. Estaba pensando lo bonito que se ve tu vestido y que quiero uno parecido.

Ella desplegó una hermosa sonrisa y empezó a explicarnos cuándo lo había comprado. Si los observabas, tanto a Edward como a Alice, no creerías que pasaban por una situación difícil en su hogar, pero si mirabas a través de sus ojos en un determinado momento de descuido, reconocerías la tristeza que parecía agobiarles secretamente.

Cuando decidí alejar esos pensamientos y pasar el rato con ellos, ignorando discretamente sus invitaciones a fiestas para beber o fumar, me levanté del asiento para ir a preguntarle al buen Bernard si podía venderme una malteada de chocolate con crema batida.

— ¡Ah! ¿Cómo ha estado, señorita Swan? —me preguntó el viejo anciano con una enorme sonrisa que contagiaba, mientras me preparaba la malteada.

— Bien, ¿y usted? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rory? —le pregunté por su hijo. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo hace un par de días atrás.

— Las cosas marcharán mejor —se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa llena de esperanza y optimismo, contándome que no le había idobien con discreción.

— Es muy pronto todavía, pero mi papá dice que se vienen buenos tiempos —encogí mis hombros refiriéndome a los de su raza. No sorprendía que su hijo no consiguiese trabajo todavía por el color de su piel.

— Ojalá, señorita Swan —terminó por decir mientras me entregaba la malteada y yo lo saludaba rápidamente.

Tomé la malteada, me di la vuelta y sin esperarlo, me choqué con una persona y ella volteó mi malteada encima de mi vestido. ¡Vaya que estaba helado!

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No la había visto! —se disculpó una y otra vez el muchacho. Alcé mis ojos y mi sorpresa apareció cuando vi que era un muchacho de color.

— Oh, no hay problema —murmuré intentando secarme con mis propias manos.

El muchacho seguía disculpándose, sintiéndose verdaderamente apenado por haber manchado mi vestido color crema. Él tomó servilletas y me las ofreció para limpiarme, porque sabía que si me ayudaba a limpiar mi vestido se vería muy grosero.

— ¡Hey! —Edward apareció rápidamente, como un animal lleno de ira por lo que acababa de suceder. Separó al muchacho de color de un empujón—. ¡No la toques!

— Edward, tranquilo —le aseguré que no había problema. Él ni siquiera me había tocado.

— L-Lo siento, n-no fue mi inten… —el muchacho intentaba disculparse con Edward. No quería causar problemas, pero Edward era todo un caso.

— ¿Qué te piensas estando aquí? —Edward le desafió gruñendo—. ¿Ah? ¿Crees que queremos gente de tu color por aquí? ¿Ensuciando el vestido de mi novia, además?

— Edward, compórtate —gruñí por lo bajo, molesta de que tratara de forma tan ruda al muchacho. No había sido su culpa.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, todos parecían presenciar la discusión.

—¡Tengo derecho a estar aquí tanto como tú! —el muchacho le contestó frunciendo el ceño.

_Ahora lo tenía._

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Edward, como el bravucón que era, se molestó aún más por el desafío que le imponía el muchacho.

Tuve que meterme en medio para que Edward no golpeara al joven.

— ¡Basta! Es suficiente, no tienes nada que hacer —le remarqué a Edward y él me miró con la mandíbula tensa.

Oh, Diablos, realmente deseaba golpear al muchacho.

— Está bien, está bien —Bernard apareció para separar a los muchachos—. Tyler, mejor vete a casa.

Bernard se puso del lado de Edward para no provocar molestias. El muchacho, llamado Tyler aparentemente, contuvo un gruñido y de mala gana se retiró del establecimiento, dejando completamente picado a Edward que mantenía sus manos en puños.

Yo debía estar agradecida por haber evitado una posible pelea, pero no sentía que se hubiese hecho justicia aquí. Él no había hecho nada. Edward había reaccionado de forma incorrecta debido a sus problemas de conducta. Bernard y Tyler eran personas más maduras que todos los que aquí estaban y creían que se había hecho lo correcto.

Cuando volví a casa para terminar de estudiar para mi examen de la semana siguiente, pensé en que debía calmar un poco el malestar de Edward y distraerlo. Podía venir a mi casa, pero no a mi dormitorio, y eso estaba bien. No quería más problemas ahora. ¿Si queríamos jugar un rato, dónde lo haríamos? ¿Podríamos escabullirnos e ir a un hotel?

— ¡Bella! ¡Baja un segundo! —mi padre me llamó mientras terminaba mis ejercicios de trigonometría.

Bajé con rapidez porque su voz se oía molesta. ¿Y qué había hecho yo ahora?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté cuando vi que estaba colocándose su chaqueta de oficial por sobre su camisa.

— Tengo que ir a la ciudad a atender un caso. Tal vez quieras acompañarme —me advirtió con severidad.

Fruncí el ceño. _¿Por qué querría acompañarle?_

Vio la pregunta que no había hecho en voz alta en mi expresión y me informó:

— Edward golpeó a un muchacho de color en _Sugar Rush_—dijo.

* * *

*** Martin Luther King Jr.**: Pastor estadounidense de la Iglesia bautista,desarrolló una labor crucial en Estados Unidos al frente del Movimiento por los Derechos civiles para los afroamericanos y que, además, participó como activista en numerosas protestas contra la Guerra de Vietnam y la pobreza en general.

****Bajas en Vietnam: **Información difundida el 8 de Julo de 1964.

.

**N****/****A: El discurso de Lyndon Johnson efectivamente fue un 2 de Julio de 1964, más precisamente un día Jueves. Soy consciente de haberlo trasladado a otro día (lunes) para que se amoldara a la historia.**

**N****/****A2: No lo he aclarado, pero en esta historia, Sue no tiene piel morena. Es blanca.**

**N****/****A3: Las opiniones expresadas en esta historia no tienen vínculos ni relaciones con las opiniones de esta autora. No promuevo el racismo bajo ningún aspecto. Debidamente notificado.**


	11. Declive

**MASHED POTATOES**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo XI**

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

¿Por qué si sabía que él se encontraba bien, que tenía la destreza necesaria para no salir herido en esa pelea, me encontraba tan preocupada por su estado?

Porque no me estaba preocupando físicamente por él. Me estaba preocupando por su estado emocional; el motivo por el que decidió que era una buena idea golpear a un muchacho de color en un establecimiento público sin importarle las consecuencias.

Estaba preocupada por ese chico al que yo amaba; aquél que constantemente me enviabas señales en su comportamiento que indicaban que no estaba bien, que no estaba actuando con coherencia, que estaba más lastimado de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo físicamente.

Llegué a la estación de policía en compañía de mi padre. Él creyó que era oportuno que Edward me viera para mantener la calma; papá sabía que yo lograría hacer que él hablara, pero más que nada, quería que supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo. De alguna forma, mi padre estaba aceptando nuestra relación.

Lo encontré sentado donde habíamos estado la ocasión anterior, custodiado por dos policías. Se lo notaba serio y tenso, como cada vez que le interrumpían una pelea.

— ¡Edward! —reaccioné de forma intuitiva y me acerqué para acunarlo entre mis brazos. No, no llevaba ninguna herida encima; ni tampoco esposas, lo que significaba que ya estaba en calma.

— Lo encontramos provocando disturbios frente a _Sugar Rush_ mientras golpeaba a un muchacho de color —le informó uno de los oficiales a mi padre.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho? —preguntó él.

— Le fracturó la nariz —leyó el reporte el mismo oficial, sin muchos ánimos—. Fue llevado al hospital central.

Mi padre debía de ser el único en la estación de policías que veía esto como un acto inmoral. Al resto poco le importaba si una persona de color era agredida.

— Tienes suerte de que su familia sea lo suficientemente pobre para no poder pagar un abogado y presentar cargos, joven —el segundo oficial reprendió a Edward—. Le dijimos que nos haríamos responsables de la situación.

— A ti te vendría bien la correccional juvenil —mi padre regañó a Edward con severidad.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa y yo me asusté por la alternativa.

— Pero tu padrastro da buenos aportes a la ciudad con las multas —continuó negando una y otra vez para sí mismo.

—_Preferiría ir a una correccional_—oí que Edward murmuraba con una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que únicamente yo la escuchara.

— ¡No digas eso! —le reprendí en voz baja, refunfuñando. Él haría lo que sea para evitar deberle otro favor a ese cerdo que tenía por padrastro.

— Bueno, espera sentado allí hasta que tus padres lleguen —papá sentenció y me miró por unos segundos, indicándome que estaba bien si yo tenía un momento de privacidad con él.

Los demás oficiales se mantuvieron cerca de nosotros, pero ajenos a nuestra conversación.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? —Pregunté con dolor mientras acariciaba su rostro—. No puedes continuar así, no puedes golpear a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino.

— No golpeé a cualquiera que se me cruzó en el camino—refutó él de mala gana, tensando su mandíbula.

— Ya deja de tensar tu mandíbula —dije acariciando su mandíbula y él permaneció en silencio, atento a mis palabras—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estás molesto e indignado.

Él suspiró.

— Yo sé que no puedes controlar tus arranques de ira, pero tienes que entender que no necesito que actúes por mí de esa forma. No me gusta —le aseguré, siempre con una dulce voz.

No me respondió nada. Se quedó mirándome fijamente y esta vez, no estaba segura de qué era lo que podría estar pensando.

Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando el señor Vanderson y la madre de Edward llegaron a la estación de policía. Ver a ese hombre de cabello rubio prolijo con su traje color café, tensando la mandíbula tal y como Edward lo hacía, me ponía los nervios de punta.

Papá habló con ellos, pero yo únicamente podía observar el intercambio de miradas entre el señor Vanderson y Edward. Este primero le aseguraba que no le iba a salir tan barato esta, con una mirada filosa que helaba por completo. Sin embargo, Edward tragaba saliva, como quien sabe que va a recibir algo muy malo, pero intentando con todo su esfuerzo no mostrar debilidad alguna.

Oí que mi padre les decía algo acerca de tratar la mala conducta de Edward; únicamente fui consciente de una voz en especial, expresando unas palabras que me harían sentir escalofríos.

— No se preocupe. Yo especialmente me encargaré de enderezarlo —juraba el señor Vanderson con una disciplina intachable.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y estaba horrorizada.

— Ven, vamos cariño —llamó Esme, intentando tomar a Edward de la mano.

Él me miró durante largos segundos; él ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba al tanto del tipo de amenaza que su padrastro había expresado. Me estaba pidiendo serenidad, un comportamiento adecuado para la situación, uno que él únicamente era capaz de adoptar cuando se trataba de guardar el secreto acerca de por qué siempre salía con alguno que otro lastimado.

Accedió, levantándose lentamente de la silla, acercándose con determinación a su madre y a su padrastro.

Aunque iba al lado de su madre – y eso significaba un poco de paz momentánea –, sabía que Edward estaba en graves problemas, que volvería a salir con esa patraña de estar enfermo y faltaría a clases únicamente para no ir con moretones en la cara o dolores en el cuerpo.

Necesitaba detenerlo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Debía contárselo a mi padre.

Solamente cuando ellos se marcharon de la estación yo fui capaz de advertirle a mi padre.

— Papá, no dejes que el señor Vanderson castigue a Edward. Él es el causante de sus heridas —expliqué, sintiendo que mi voz flaqueaba.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

Tragué saliva de nuevo. ¿Por qué me costaba decirlo expresamente?

— El señor Vanderson golpea a Edward —solté para que solamente él me escuchara.

Papá se mantuvo en silencio. No era un hombre de muchas expresiones; se sorprendió, pero no reaccionó consternado ni preocupado.

— Él no estaba enfermo la semana pasada; había recibido golpes. El corte en su ceja, los lastimados en sus costillas. Todo fue obra del señor Vanderson —seguí escupiendo la información con temor.

Papá suspiraba; quería calmarme.

— Bells, el señor Vanderson es dueño de uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad. Es un hombre respetable, sereno y humilde. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede tener ese tipo de conducta?

— ¡Porque Edward me lo confesó! —exclamé—. ¡Las heridas son provocadas por él!

Él no me estaba tomando en serio y eso me frustró aún más.

— Papá, conozco a Edward y sé que tiene problemas de conducta. ¡Hasta él mismo lo reconoce! —Me acerqué a él para refunfuñarle esto en voz baja—. No se necesita ser un experto en psiquiatría para saber que reprime demasiada ira por la forma en que ese hombre le trata. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando fui a su casa.

— ¿Le viste golpeándolo? —me preguntó a los ojos.

Dudé. Diablos.

— No, p-pero…

Él se encogió de hombros, dando su respuesta.

— Papá, por favor, tienes que creerme. Edward únicamente consigue esas heridas por su culpa, él no es un chico que se mete en problemas fácilmente —seguí explicando.

Él me miró con incredulidad.

— Oh, ¿entonces golpearle al muchacho de color no ha sido nada? —planteó él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¡Maldición! ¡Mis argumentos sonaban estúpidos!

— ¡Él actúa de esa forma por culpa de su padrastro! —fue lo último que se me ocurrió decir, pero papá no estaba seguro.

— Bells, yo quiero creerte —dijo con lentitud, asegurándomelo a los ojos—. Eres una chica muy inteligente, pero eres muy ingenua cuando se trata de amor.

Iba a protestar pero él me calló.

— Y ya lo has demostrado —me recordó el comportamiento que había tenido últimamente y de mala gana le di la razón—. Entiendo que a veces, cuando amas mucho a alguien, intentas darle una explicación, una justificación a su comportamiento en vez de reconocer que él mismo está mal.

— ¡Él está mal por su padrastro! —refunfuñé—. Desde que su padre ha muerto, ese hombre le ha estado tratando de una forma horrenda. ¡Él mismo me lo contó, papá!

— Bella, entiende; no puedo llevar preso a un hombre por el testimonio de un muchacho con problemas de conducta. ¿Y si solamente es su perspectiva? ¿Y si él no es la persona que dice que es? La gente suele exagerar, sobre todo cuando intenta excusar su comportamiento—me dijo.

— Papá, él reconoce que tiene problemas de conducta —suspiré.

— Y si lo hace, ¿por qué no lo revierte? —Me dejó callada—. ¿Por qué no procura cambiar? ¿Por qué no busca ayuda en caso de que eso sea cierto?

No supe qué contestar.

— Mira, entiendo lo que quieres hacer. Tú eres una buena persona y me atrevo a decir que has adquirido cierto aire justiciero de mi parte —se jactó—. Pero las denuncias no funcionan de esa forma; se necesitan pruebas. Y la más importante es que el mismo afectado declare. Hasta que Edward no se acerque a declarar contra el señor Vanderson, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

Por más que no quisiera reconocerlo, mi padre tenía razón. Si el mismo Edward no se acercaba a dar testimonio, la policía no podía hacer nada.

Mi padre permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos; suspiró y luego se acercó para murmurarme:

—Cada hogar es un hogar; Cada familia es una familia. Y hay reglas en ella que no deben ser juzgadas por otras familias. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, hija?

No dije absolutamente nada porque estaba asombrada a las palabras de mi padre. ¿Y qué si la familia de Edward se manejaba de esa forma? ¿No podíamos juzgarla porque… cada familia era un asunto ajeno a otras familias?

No supe por qué, pero algo había despertado mi atención en ese entonces y quise preguntarle por eso.

— Papá, ¿cómo supiste que él y yo estábamos en el coche…? —no entré en detalles, porque todavía le impactaba la información.

— No debería decírtelo —suspiró él, sorprendiéndose al respecto—. Pero fue una compañera de tu clase la que nos informó.

_¿Ah?_

— ¿Quién? —exigí saber.

— Mira, mejor no digo más —él suspiró, levantándose de su asiento en el escritorio—. Solamente te diré que es amiga tuya y lo hizo por tu bien.

Me apuntó con el dedo índice con una mirada autoritaria, pero eso únicamente me confundió aún más. ¿Una amiga? ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Mis únicos amigos eran los muchachos de la pandilla…

_Debía__ tratarse de una amiga que papá conociese. Y la única que__él__ conocía durante mi estancia en Greenville era…_

Casi pego un grito.

_¡Ángela Weber!_

**.**

Edward apareció al día siguiente en mi casa. Me sentí sumamente aliviada de no verle ni un solo moretón en la ás el castigo no había sido tan malo como yo creía.

Pero en cuanto lo saludé con un fuerte abrazo, me siseó de dolor. Intenté ignorarlo, porque eso era lo que estábamos haciendo: ignorar que había problemas. Él ignoraba las golpizas que su padrastro le propinaba y yo el hecho de saber esto y actuar como si nada ocurriese.

Y es que él me pedía eso. Me pedía que ignorara aquél detalle; que le brindara momentos gratos donde ese tema pasara al olvido para ambos.

Me convencí a mí misma…bueno, al menos eso intenté, de que podía mantener una relación de esta forma como mi padre me había aconsejado hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no saliste con la pandilla anoche? —me preguntó él en voz baja. Me estuvo hablando toda la tarde en voz baja y yo no sabía por qué.

— Ah… no tenía ganas —confesé con completa sinceridad. Le había perdido el gusto de salir con ellos cuando lo único que hacían era tentar a la policía con sus juergas ilegales.

— ¿No? —él me frunció el ceño, sin poder creerlo.

No quería armar un gran escándalo por eso.

— No, es que únicamente quería pasar tiempo contigo. Si no es contigo, resulta aburrido —remedié la conversación acariciando su mentón. Él, por suerte, me regaló una sonrisa sencilla.

Siguió sonriendo en silencio y yo me mordí el labio. Él no iba a mencionar por qué no nos habíamos visto anoche, porque disfrutaba este momento. Yo intenté ignorar ese tema también, proponiendo otra cosa.

— ¿Vamos al living a ver televisión? —dije y él asintió.

Me levanté de un tirón esperando a que él lo hiciese, pero volvió a sisear de dolor.

Muy en el fondo, me sentí culpable. No sé por qué pretendía que podía ignorar aquello si en verdad no podía.

— Déjame ver —pedí con firmeza, dejándole en claro que no me dejaría llevar por sus constantes "no-es-nada"

— Bella… —suspiró él, casi derrotado. Ya no tenía ánimos de ocultármelo.

Desprendí su camisa y luego levanté su camiseta blanca para ver que su abdomen que tenía varios moretones violetas.

— Oh, Señor…

Vanderson sabía que sospecharían si volvía a golpearlo en la cara, y esta vez optó por el abdomen. Con razón le costaba levantarse y sentarse.

— No me digas que esto no es nada —susurré en voz baja, mirando fijamente a sus ojos—. No puedes seguir así, Edward. Tienes que decírselo a alguien.

Bufó.

— ¿A quién? — se bajó de nuevo la camiseta y se prendió la camisa.

— A mi padre —contesté pensando que si lo sabía, lo haría—. Haz una denuncia.

— No van a creerme, Bella —él dijo esto con tristeza y mi corazón se quebró—. Van a pensar que fue producto de otra pelea. Algunos creen que es correcto que me golpeen por golpear a otros.

_Algunos creían eso._

— Pero… ¿por qué no te defiendes tú solo? Si yo fuera tú, con la destreza que posees, le daría una buena tunda —dije con frustración.

Él no respondió de forma inmediata; lo estaba considerando. Pero luego, negó una y otra vez y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— No es tan sencillo como tú crees —suspiró.

No, claro que no lo era, pero al menos eso significaba que lo tendría en cuenta para una próxima vez.

_Si es que había una próxima vez._

— ¿Quieres que salgamos afuera? —propuse intentando distraernos. Aunque normalmente él tendría que ser juzgado públicamente por el conflicto en _Sugar Rush_, nadie levantaba acusaciones contra un muchacho que "le dio su merecido" a un muchacho de color que buscaba problemas. Sí, pues eran incorrectos los alegatos.

— Está bien —aceptó él.

Llamé a Mallory a la cocina.

— Edward y yo vamos a salir un rato, ¿puedes avisarle a mi padre? —le pregunté.

— No hay problema, señorita Bella —asintió ella—. Pero, ¿puede llevar un abrigo? Va a estar fresco esta noche.

— No saldremos tanto tiempo, pero buscaré mi suéter —avisé sonriente y fui hasta mi dormitorio para buscar uno de color amarillo.

Cuando bajé hasta la cocina, oí que Mallory y Edward intercambiaban palabras y algo me supo amargo; ellos no se llevaban bien.

— Sírveme algo para tomar —pidió Edward con algo de descaro.

— Sí, señor Cullen —asintió Mallory en voz baja, con cortesía.

Estaba a punto de aparecer en la cocina hasta que oí que Mallory estornudaba.

— ¿Por qué trabaja si está enferma? —Edward le reclamaba como si esto fuese algo terrible.

— No estoy enferma, señor Cullen —respondió ella de la misma forma que la anterior vez—. Es el polvo que traigo por limpiar el sótano de la casa.

Edward murmuró algo muy bajo y no pude oírlo. Esperé atenta para escuchar cómo la trataba.

Hubo silencio… hasta que oí que algo se rebalsaba y un vaso caía al suelo.

Creí que se trataría de un simple descuido por parte de Mallory, pero lo siguiente que oí me dejó helada.

— ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Edward bramaba con odio y oí que le propinaba un golpe en el rostro.

Mi cuerpo entero reaccionó de forma inmediata y fui hasta la escena, horrorizada.

Efectivamente, Edward había golpeado a Mallory en la cara.

— ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —le grité y él se vio sorprendido de que yo presenciara aquello.

Miré a Mallory. Ella se había llevado una mano a la mejilla y también me miraba con sorpresa.

— Mallory, ve al living —le exigí de pésimo humor. Ella miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño y dudó—. ¡Mallory! ¡Al living!

— S-Sí, señorita Bella —respondió ella asintiendo y con una rapidez no esperada se fue hasta el living, dejándonos a solas.

Edward no parecía arrepentido por lo que había pasado, pero sí sorprendido por haberle levantado la voz.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué la golpeaste? —exclamé, exigiendo una buena explicación.

— ¡Porque tiró a propósito el jugo sobre mí! —se jactó indignado.

— ¡Edward, tiene cincuenta y siete años! ¡Ya no es una señora hábil! —fui yo la que se indignó ahora.

— Y si no lo es… ¿por qué sigue atendiendo? ¿Para qué le pagas si no hace bien su trabajo? —bufó él.

Le miré atónita.

— ¿Te estás oyendo, Edward? ¿Estás tratando mal a una señora grande solamente porque tuvo un accidente? ¿Y si hubiese sido tu madre? ¿Y si hubiese sido mi padre? ¿Eh?

— ¡No es lo mismo! —exclamó.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —grité.

—_¡Porque no es una persona! _—bramó.

Me quedé helada. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Él suspiró, tratando de explicarse, frustrado.

— ¡Ella es diferente! —terminó por decir.

— ¡Ella no es diferente! ¡Es igual a ti, a mí, a todos! ¡Es una persona! ¡Y tú eres un insensible por creer que no tiene sentimientos como cualquier mujer los tendría! ¡Como yo! —grité.

— Oh, ¿ahora yo soy el insensible? —Bufó otra vez—. Ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto, tú puedes pensar como desees, pero yo pienso de la forma en que yo pienso y nada me hará cambiar.

— Tú no respetas lo que yo pienso —me lamenté a punto de lagrimear—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes golpear a alguien en mi casa? ¿Te das cuenta que no puedes controlarte? ¿Qué dices que no pasa nada cuando pasa_ todo_?

— ¡Ya sé que es un problema de conducta y ya me lo has hecho saber, diablos! —me gritó con furia acercándose a mí.

— ¡Y te lo haré saber cien veces más! —grité y él intentó acercarse a mí y di un paso atrás.

Nos quedamos quietos. Estaba asustada.

— Me levantas la mano y te juro que… —gruñí lentamente las palabras pero no pude continuar la oración, porque me dolía el siquiera pensar en la perspectiva de él golpeándome.

Edward suavizó su expresión y suspiró.

— No te levantaría la mano jamás —me aseguró afligido. No planeaba hacer eso, entonces—. Eres especial para mí, Bella. Jamás te haría algo como eso.

Cierto alivio reinó en mi corazón, pero esto solamente me estaba lastimando de a poco.

— Mira —suspiró después de pensarlo un buen rato—. Pretendamos que nada pasó, ¿bien? Salgamos ahora.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para que hiciéramos lo que él había dicho, pero yo negué lentamente. No podía hacer esto.

— Edward, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que nada pasa —le aseguré, ahora quebrando en llanto.

— Es más fácil así, Bella —él explicó con condescendencia.

— No es más fácil, Edward — Contradije sus palabras mientras me sobaba la nariz. Esto me superaba—. No soy tu escape de la realidad, Edward. Soy tu novia. Y no puedo ignorar que tu padrastro te golpee como a una basura y que tú uses la misma lógica para lastimar a alguien como Mallory que es como mi segunda madre.

Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido por esta confesión.

— Sí, es mi segunda madre,es la mujer que me dio el valor para obligarme a mí misma a no dejar que me pisotees. La misma que me dijo que lo que hicimos en el baile estuvo mal. Yo necesito un modelo como ella, y tú… tú… —solté en un llanto silencioso—…la acabas de lastimar.

Él no respondió nada. Yo intentaba secarme las lágrimas traicioneras.

Permanecimos en silencio.

— Claramente, yo no veo lo que tú ves. Yo no veo a estas personas como insectos que puedes pisotear con todo el derecho del mundo. Quizás el pueblo piense que hiciste bien en golpear a ese muchacho en _Sugar Rush_. Pero yo soy tu novia y yo pienso que lo que hiciste fue horrible. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Tragué saliva—. Porque también creo que es horrible lo que tu padrastro te está haciendo. Te está convirtiendo en una persona que lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

Edward sabía que yo era una persona directa. Desde el comienzo de nuestra relación supo que yo siempre le diría aquello que ninguna otra chica se animaría, y por eso me amaba. Pero yo necesitaba decirle lo que realmente sucedía y por eso se lo estaba tomando en serio; estaba asimilando que pensábamos distinto.

— ¿Quieres que olvide esto? —pregunté—. Bien, lo haré… En cuanto le pidas disculpas a Mallory.

Él abrió los ojos como si lo que dijese fuese absurdo.

— Bella…—frunció el ceño, incómodo.

— Ve y pídele disculpas, Edward —alcé mi brazo y apunté el living.

Pero Edward no se movía, me miraba con conflicto, no iba a hacerlo.

— Si no vas a hacerlo, entonces vete de mi casa —sentencié sabiendo que mis palabras nos dolería a ambos.

Dudó por unos segundos y creí que realmente lo haría, pero frunció sus labios y terminó por marcharse por la puerta de entrada.

Busqué el valor para no quebrarme en llantos en ese momento, porque necesitaba saber si Mallory se encontraba bien.

Llamé a mi padre para que nos acompañara al hospital y la atendieran. No era nada grave, pero Mallory accedió a no contárselo a mi padre.

No podía creer la terrible discusión que había tenido con Edward. Para mí, era como si hubiésemos cortado y lo más doloroso era que no se trataba de una cuestión romántica; celos, engaño, desentendimiento… no se trataba de cosas superficiales, se trataba de nuestras personalidades; de nuestras acciones, de lo diferentes que eran nuestras formas de pensar el uno del otro y cuánto nos afectaba en la relación.

También me di cuenta que Edward quizás únicamente se acercaba a mí para escapar de su realidad. Me veía como algo especial, como una fantasía, un recuerdo de aquella infancia tan anhelada donde la única preocupación era dónde jugaríamos en el día.

Y poco a poco, yo me estaba convirtiendo en su medicina y eso no podía ser saludable bajo ningún aspecto; no para nuestra relación. Yo no podía pretender ignorar todo por amor. Nos terminaría matando a ambos.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, llorando encima de la almohada que tantas noches me terminó por acompañar, como en la noche en la que intimamos por primera vez, oí el golpe de una piedrita en mi ventana.

Mi corazón se detuvo porque solamente había una persona que conseguía piedras y las tiraba a mi ventana.

Rápidamente fui hasta allí, la abrí y le encontré en el patio mirándome.

No le dije nada porque no esperaba su regreso, pero tampoco estaba preparada.

— Si el dolor no me matase, juro que subiría a ese árbol para verte mejor —susurró señalando el árbol.

Me mordí el labio.

— No quiero que esto nos separe. No quiero —negó una y otra vez y no supe si se estaba refiriendo al amor que sentía por mí o a la idea de perder al escape de su realidad—. Por favor, baja un segundo.

Se lo debía porque no deseaba terminar con esto tan fácilmente. No esta relación tan hermosa. Suspiré y bajé en silencio al primer piso y luego fui hasta el patio para encontrarme con él.

Me miraba angustiado.

— Te amo, Bella. Más de lo que amé a alguien alguna vez —negó una y otra vez, resignado.

—Yo no sé si me amas a mí o amas a la idea de escapar de todos tus no seré tu escape, Edward. Nadie lo será, porque así no funciona esto—le aseguré con dolor.

Él esperó unos segundos antes de confesar lo siguiente:

— Amo que _mi escape _seas tú. Que seas la única mujer que tenga el valor para gritarme lo imbécil que puedo ser.

Su confesión me regaló todo el alivio que necesité en la noche y me reí.

— N-No soy perfecto —se encogió de hombros—. No soy una buena persona. No soy el que solía ser antes, pero siento que a tu lado puedo volver a serlo; puedo ser alguien distinto. Alguien que valga la pena amar. Alguien que _tú_ puedas amar.

Mi corazón latió con prisa.

—Te amo —aseguré con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y creo que…

No pude terminar mi oración ya que nos vimos interrumpidos por una puerta que se abría y alguien gritando.

— ¡Edward! —era la voz del señor Vanderson.

Nos helamos por completo.

— ¡Ven ahora mismo! —le gritó sin importar lo mucho que llamaba la atención en el barrio a estas horas.

Edward me miró con preocupación, de nuevo alerta y yo sentí mucha pena. Yo no quería que fuese con él, no sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer.

— Edward, por favor… —le supliqué tomando su brazo. No podría soportar otro golpe más—. Si tú vas, yo voy contigo.

Se asustó.

— No. Por lo que más quieras, no vengas conmigo. Iré a casa. Nos vemos mañana, ¿bien? —tomó mis hombros y tensó su mandíbula, asegurándome que lo mejor sería permanecer en casa.

— Pero, Edward…

— Bella, te quedas aquí —sentenció por última vez, con determinación.

Me besó en los labios y quise que el momento fuese eterno. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de sus labios?

Se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, donde ese maldito lo esperaba.

Me obligué a mí misma a tener en cuenta las palabras de Edward. Ir hasta allí solamente empeoraría las cosas.

Pero las cosas no podían complicarse más de lo que ya estaban. Si yo no hacía algo, si nadie no intervenía, esto únicamente terminaría por arruinar a Edward más de lo que ya estaba arruinado.

Antes de entrar a mi casa, decidí que lo mejor sería darme la vuelta e ir hasta la suya, dispuesta a enfrentar sea lo que sea que encontrase allí.

* * *

**El próximo es el último... y luego el epílogo!**


	12. Mudanza

**MASHED POTATOE****S**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**Capítulo XII**

**.**

La casa de los Cullen era mucho más grande que la nuestra; una de las más bonitas en todo el barrio y todo se debía a la remodelación que James Vanderson había realizado cuando se mudó allí hace un par de años, cuando sus hijastros eran pequeñas criaturas inconscientes de las consecuencias que traería ese hombre en sus vidas.

Crucé con valentía la calle y concluí que tocar la puerta sería una mala idea, así que tomé la decisión de espiar por unos segundos a través de la ventana. Hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta del viento helado que corría esta noche.

El vidrio de la ventana no era lo suficientemente grueso para evitar que escuchara la discusión que se planteaba en la casa, y eso me sorprendió.

Allí estaban el señor Vanderson, la señora Cullen y Edward.

— ¿Cómo has podido descuidar a tu hermana de esa forma? —Comenzó la discusión el señor Vanderson—. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que esto sucediera bajo tu presencia?

— ¡Yo no tenía idea! —exclamó Edward que, para mi sorpresa, le miraba desafiante.

Esto, obviamente, enfureció al señor Vanderson.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme así? —gruñó y le propino un golpe en el rostro. Contuve un grito.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, James! —le gritó Esme, afligida—. ¡Ha sido un terrible error, pero es mi hijo! ¡Puedo tolerarlo una sola vez, pero no dos!

¿Se refería a las golpizas? ¿Ella sabía de ellas? ¿Una sola vez? ¿Entonces no sabía de todas? ¿Por qué las aprobaba? ¿Por la misma razón que Edward las justificaba?

— ¡Lo castigaré a mi modo porque por su culpa ha ensuciado el nombre de esta familia! ¿Cómo ha podido dejar que su hermana quedara embarazada en ese baile?

_¡¿Alice estaba embarazada?! ¡¿Por lo que pasó después del baile?!_

— ¡Pero no es la forma de castigarlo! —bramó Esme, molesta.

— ¡No me dirás cómo hacerlo!—contestó el señor Vanderson enfurecido y esta vez golpeó a la madre de Edward en el rostro, tirándola al suelo.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

Edward vio esto y en un arranque de ira, se abalanzó contra el señor Vanderson para golpearlo.

Finalmente Edward se estaba animando a lo que siempre había temido; estaba enfrentándolo. ¡Edward estaba peleando con el señor Vanderson!

Pero él parecía tener más destreza y terminó por golpear a Edward en las costillas, sabiendo que aquella zona la tenía lastimada. Edward gritó de dolor y cayó en el suelo, no sin antes tirarle de la camisa al señor Vanderson para arrojarlo al suelo con él.

Esto estaba saliéndose de control. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que parar esto.

En un momento de desenfreno, de temor y pánico, decidí ir hasta la puerta y tocar el timbre varias veces, para luego aporrearla como si de esa forma les alertase que su discusión estaba siendo escuchada y que pararan de una vez con eso.

Pero luego me di cuenta que era una completa estupidez hacerlo, porque en el momento en que el señor Vanderson me encontrara… ¿qué haría conmigo?

Cuando oí que paraban y unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta, decidí que era una pésima idea y corrí hasta la esquina de la casa para ocultarme. Quería ir a mi casa, cruzar la calle y avisarle a mi padre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero correría el riesgo de ser vista por el señor Vanderson.

Él abrió la puerta y recé a Dios que no me buscara para saber quién había presenciado todo el ajetreo en la casa. Sus pasos se hicieron presentes y sentí ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

Mi corazón saltó con horror cuando él me encontró oculta en la esquina de su casa. Me miraba con malicia.

— S-Señor Vanderson, y-yo… —me tiré al suelo, con la respiración agitada, esperando que no fuese otra víctima más de sus golpes.

_¡Que alguien me ayude!_

— ¿Has estado oyendo, Isabella? —me preguntó, acercándose paso a paso a mí, con una mirada que helaba por completo.

Justo cuando mi cuerpo me pedía con impaciencia y locura que gritara, una voz llamó nuestra atención.

— ¡Quita tus manos de mi hija!

_¡Era mi padre!_

**.**

El día lunes, fue un día particularmente especial y renovador en las clases.

Después de que mi padre tuviese suficientes pruebas con la escena que había presenciado, el testimonio de Edward y la acusación de la señora Cullen que era completamente ajena a los maltratos para con sus hijos, James Vanderson fue multado a pagar una suma considerable de dinero y condenado por el pueblo entero. La señora Cullen le pidió el divorcio y se vio obligado a abandonar a la familia, después de tantos años de pertenecer a ella.

Ninguno lamentó su partida. Edward nunca me había contado al respecto, pero Emmett, el hermano mayor cuya presencia yo ignoraba completamente, también se veía sometido al maltrato de Vanderson.

Tal y como había sospechado desde aquella noche, Alice había cobrado las consecuencias de una vida bajo tendencias promiscuas y había quedado embarazada en la noche del baile. Se sabía que la familia Cullen y la familia Hale esperaban que sus hijos se casaran, pero yo no tuve la oportunidad de hablar demasiado con ella porque había dejado de ir a la escuela.

En realidad, ninguno de los Cullen asistió a clases en lo que restaba de la semana, ahora que el pueblo entero sabía que habían sido maltratados por aquél vil hombre que terminó por abandonar el pueblo debido a su pésima reputación actual.

Mientras abría mi casillero para guardar un par de cuadernos, oí que aquellos que solían ser mis amigos molestaban a Ángela Weber, ahora que el rumor de que ella había sido quien nos acusó esa noche en el baile se propagó por toda la escuela.

Muy en el fondo, sabía que ella me había hecho un gran favor al ponerle un freno al ritmo de vida que estaba llevando en ese entonces; así que no justificaba el acoso hacia ella por el simple hecho de que no justificaba el acoso a ninguna persona.

Interferí en la discusión y la pandilla me observó con asombro.

— Dejen de molestarla ya, no vale la pena —suspiré, restándole importancia.

Me miraron de la misma forma en que me habían observado aquella vez cuando Edward me presentó al grupo entero: con indiferencia. Muy en el fondo, ellos eran amigables conmigo únicamente porque yo estaba con Edward. No sentían empatía por mí en lo absoluto.

Se marcharon sin decir nada, porque eso era lo que había quedado de nuestra amistad: nada.

Ángela Weber, con cierta timidez y una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios, me agradeció.

— Gracias, Bella.

Le miré a los ojos, completamente seria.

— Sé que me hiciste un gran favor esa noche y te lo agradezco, pero eso no nos convierte en amigas, porque sé que tus verdaderas intensiones no eran tan valerosas como todos creen —dije.

Ella quedó muda, porque sabía perfectamente que yo estaba en lo cierto. Ángela Weber nunca intentó ayudarme; nunca pretendió ser la salvadora de pobres inocentes. Ella quería arruinar mi relación con Edward. Podía verlo en la forma en que ella lo miraba: lo seguía amando.

Mi humor no era especialmente optimista, pese a que Edward ya no fuese sometido al maltrato del señor Vanderson, únicamente porque aquella noticia era opacada por una más trágica: La familia de Edward, con todo el escándalo que llevaban encima en este pequeño pueblo, habían decidido mudarse a Luisiana.

Desde el patio de mi casa podía observar la gran mudanza que llevaba realizando la familia de Edward. Al principio, quise protestar ante esta idea pero ¿qué podían hacer? La señora Cullen se sentía avergonzada por su tremenda ceguera en toda la historia. ¿Cómo se le iba a pasar por alto que sus hijos se viesen maltratados de esa forma? ¿Y cómo solucionarían todo el rollo de Alice que planeaba tener ese bebé junto a Jasper?

Los Hale no reconocían a Alice ni lo que Jasper había hecho, así que él terminaría por mudarse junto a la familia de ella a Luisiana.

Mallory decía que cada uno llegaba a esta vida por una razón y aunque fuese muy temprano para ella, el Señor la había bendecido y la familia Hale lo reconocería tarde o temprano.

Lo único que me mantenía optimista era saber que la escuela terminaría en unos meses; me enfocaría en estudiar para entrar a la Universidad Estatal de Luisiana, donde podría pasar el resto de mis años universitarios en compañía de Edward.

No le había comentado mis planes todavía, porque aún no habíamos hablado al respecto; pero daba por sentado que ambos estudiaríamos en la misma Universidad.

Mi padre dejó que Edward me visitara en el dormitorio un día antes de su mudanza oficial. Uno creería que iba a dejar que Edward y yo tuviésemos una despedida oficial, pero ése no era el caso ya que se encontraba en el primer piso hablando con la madre de Edward.

— Muy en el fondo, sospeché de Tanya —le dije a Edward – quien estaba sentado a mi lado de la cama – respecto a Ángela Weber—. Creí que se había vengado de mí por haberle dicho al rector que ella había fumando en el baño con sus amigas.

— Al menos me iré sabiendo la verdad —se rió él encogiéndose de hombros y yo lo acompañé.

Estaba abrazando mi almohada mientras me mordía el labio; debíamos hablar.

— Entonces, ya he estado haciendo mis planes para entrar a la Universidad estatal de Luisiana —solté, desplegando una gran sonrisa. Él se sorprendió—. Papá dice que podrá pagármela. Quería que estudie aquí, pero le gusta la opción de estudiar en un lugar donde no vivan ninguno de mis padres.

Este último detalle me hizo reír porque él preferiría que viviese en compañía de los Cullen, en vez de Phil y Reneé.

Edward frunció sus labios, concentrado.

— Porque… vamos a estudiar juntos, ¿verdad? —le pregunté yo, sintiendo que si decía que no, algo muy feo estrujaría mi corazón.

Él no iba a darme una respuesta positiva y eso me heló por completo.

— Bella… yo… no voy a estudiar en la Universidad —dijo con lentitud.

Solté la almohada de entre mis brazos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Me enlistaré en el ejército —terminó por contar.

* * *

**En un rato subo el epílogo {:**


	13. Epílogo: Promesa

**MASHED POTATOES**

**.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

Gracias a todas las que han leído esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias. Y en especial a Lu, por haber beteado esto con tanta rapidez. Te amo, amiga!

.

**Epílogo**

**.**

— Me enlistaré en el ejército —terminó por decir.

No pude contar con precisión la cantidad de emociones que esa simple frase trajo a mi cuerpo, a mi mente y a mi corazón. No solamente la idea de saber que se iría, sino que se iría a un lugar peligroso. Se iría lejos de mí… Me dejaría.

— ¿Q-Qué? —me aturdí. Me levanté de la cama—. ¿C-Cómo? ¿El ejér…? ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?

Él suspiró, esperando que terminara con mi perorata. Me puse a caminar de un lado para el otro en la habitación.

— ¡E-Edward, no puedes ir al ejército! ¡Te enviarán a Vietnam! —bufé.

— Lo sé —asintió él con disciplina.

¿Por qué aceptaba esto sin problema?

— ¿No has leído las noticias, Edward? ¡Hay muertos allí! ¡No puedes ir al ejército! —fui débil y quebré en llantos, arrojándome a sus brazos.

Comencé a llorar por sobre su camisa, sin importarme que estuviera mojándola con mis lágrimas. Me negaba a aceptar esa idea, la idea de dejarlo irse de mi vida.

— Bella, quiero que me escuches —murmuró sobre mi cabeza en voz baja. Alcé el rostro para mirarlo—. No quiero que llores, no llores por mí.

— ¿Cómo esperas que tome esto entonces? ¿Cómo planeas una decisión tan horrenda sin consultármelo? ¿No importa lo que yo te diga? ¿Te enlistarás así como si nada? —escupí, ahora enojada.

— Se lo debo a mi padre —me cortó con aquella frase y dejé de hablar—. Mi padre era parte de las fuerzas armadas, Bella. Él era un hombre valiente, dejó honor en nuestra familia… un honor que esta familia echó a perder en muy poco tiempo.

— Edward, no te castigues así, no te sientas culpable—negué una y otra vez.

— No es culpa, no me estoy castigando —repitió mis palabras con seguridad—. Tú sabes bien que no tengo la suficiente inteligencia desarrollada para estudiar solo en la Universidad.

— Yo te ayudaré —propuse como último recurso—. E-Estudiaremos juntos, verás que será fácil y…

— No, Bella — negó frunciendo el ceño—. Haz dicho que no eres mi salida. No quiero que esta relación se vuelva otra presión para ti, más de lo que ya lo fue.

Quería llorar para siempre.

— Pero me estás dejando —lloré sin que nada me importara.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — negó volviéndome a abrazar—. Bella, necesito hacer esto. Es una decisión que he tomado. Siempre he admirado la fuerte convicción en tus decisiones; quiero ser una persona así también. Durante mucho tiempo creí que el trato de Vanderson me endurecería y quizás lo ha hecho en cierto punto… preparándome para esto.

Yo no podía pensar en una razón coherente para que hiciera esto. Es decir, las había y sonaba correcto, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

— ¿Y si te sucede algo? ¿Y si te pierdo? Edward, te amo tanto… —enterré mi rostro en su cuello, llorando.

Él acarició mi espalda baja con ternura.

— ¿Qué crees que sea mejor? ¿Arrastrarme en tu camino? ¿O emprender el mío para encontrarte en el final? —dijo con profundo amor.

No supe qué contestarle porque esa frase sirvió para que mi mente hiciera clic.

Edward no podía quedarse en el pueblo trabajando, sin seguir el honor de su padre, luego de haber fallecido defendiendo a su familia. Finalmente veía convicción en él y únicamente eso lograría que su conducta se reparase. Solamente eso lo amoldaría. Quizás era ese su destino: el destino de su padre, únicamente así volvería a ser quien él era antes.

Mi padre me dijo que el ejército endurecería a Edward de una forma muy apropiada; que no debía temer, sino esperar lo mejor para él. Me ayudó a ver esto en una mejor perspectiva, donde debía dar el gran paso de ser una adolescente para convertirme en una mujer adulta y ver esta relación desde un punto de vista mucho más amplio.

Podía atar a Edward a mi lado, pero eso no le ayudaría en nada. Pasar tanto tiempo con él, enseñándole… no nos haría bien bajo ningún aspecto. Eso… si no contaba con que Edward quería tomar esa decisión, quería hacerlo, sabía que era lo correcto para él. Pero ambas eran dos decisiones muy extremistas. ¿Atarlo a mi vida… o separarlo de mi lado?

Podría pensar que atarlo era la mejor opción, pero únicamente porque ahora deseaba estar con él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que efectivamente éramos dos personas con dos objetivos distintos que terminarían por encontrarse en el final del camino.

Volverse una persona adulta era duro; era difícil y para nada grato, pero al menos sientes el alivio de saber que únicamente dolerá ahora, que era la decisión correcta y que traerá gratos momentos al final.

**.**

El día de la mudanza de los Cullen desperté en mi cama sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Edward a mi lado, abrazándome y salpicando mi cuello de besos suaves que prometían que no habría otro cuerpo que los disfrutara de esa forma.

Nuestros padres, de forma increíble y casi absurda, habían aceptado darnos el momento necesitado para terminar de despedirnos. Algo en mi interior me decía que finalmente nos estaban tratando como a dos adultos que pronto se marcharían de casa y que eran conscientes de todo lo que hacían.

— ¿Me prometes que no será la última vez que amanezca de esta forma? —susurré sobre su brazo, besándolo.

Él se acercó para mirarme a la cara. Me sonreía con… paz.

— Te lo prometo — dijo y me besó.

**.**

Mi padre y Sue habían acabado de hablar con Esme cuando yo terminé de ponerme al día con Alice. Se la veía optimista porque sabía que Jasper era el indicado para ella. Quizás la situación no era óptima. Bueno, no era la mejor de todas las cosas que podía sucederle, pero había esperanza y optimismo en sus ojos. Lo suficiente para saber que se haría cargo de una forma correcta al darle apoyo a la pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre. Y eso era lo más importante.

Ella entró al auto después de que me despidiera a Emmett y a Esme. Edward fue el último en acercarse a mí para despedirse.

Pese a toda la situación, nos sonreíamos.

Saqué algo de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué. Él lo aceptó y me miró con intriga; era una pulsera parecida a la él que me había regalado cuando yo me había ido.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó, besando mis labios durante largos segundos.

Luego, se separó.

— ¿Sabes? Las cosas han cambiado, ahora eres tú el que se va —crucé mis brazos, fingiendo estar refunfuñada.

— Sí, ¿pero sabes algo? Hay algo que sigue siendo igual —dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es? —pregunté con interés.

Él sonrió.

— Que el otro volverá —dijo y volvió a besarme.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: Pareciera interesante aclarar que la decisión de Edward ha sido tomada sin muchos pretextos****,**** debido a que socialmente hablando, en aquellos tiempos, si se era pobre, afroamericano****;**** tenía parientes que habían estado en el ejército o no se estudiaba una carrera Universitaria se debía prestar servicio al ejército. Edward cree correcto esto porque ****sería**** mal visto si su padre pertenecía al ejército y él no seguía sus pasos****,**** además de no estudiar ninguna carrera. Tengan en cuenta esto, además de que prestar servicio durante la guerra de Vietnam se veía más como algo honorable n.n**

Bueno! Este ha sido mi pequeña historia. La odiaron? La amaron? Son libres de comentar... no olviden de seguirnos en ** mmfanfiction** y el link de nuestro grupo en fb en mi perfil. Hasta otra historia! Y las que me leen... nos volvemos a leer en **The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor.**


	14. Outtake: Para siempre

**MASHED POTATOES.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer. Solamente me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)

.

**N/A: Odian las notas, lo sé, yo también las odio. Pero es necesario aclarar que estoy a punto de escribir un punto en la historia norteamericana que puede afectar la sensibilidad de la historia. No voy a entrar en detalles, solamente en aquellos que creo importantes porque tienen una consecuencia en el comportamiento de Edward. **

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a las cientos de vidas cobradas durante la batalla de Vietnam.**_

**N/A2: *SI-NO-LEEN-ESTO-NO-ENTENDERÁN-EL-CAPÍTULO*: Durante la guerra de Vietnam se reclutó de forma obligatorio a afroamericanos y a latinos. Pero existían personas, como Edward, que se enlistaban por su propia cuenta. Los enlistados tenían la obligación de cumplir un año de servicio, y pasado ese tiempo, podían regresar o quedarse por un año más sin interrupciones, dependiendo de la elección de la persona. Solamente si recibían dos heridas graves eran enviados a casa con la condecoración de la medalla de corazón púrpura, que se le otorga a aquellos que han sufrido lastimados por parte del enemigo durante una batalla.**

**.**

**Da Nang (Vietnam del Sur), 1968. **

_Mi amado Edward:_

_ Saber que el contenido de esta carta puede resultar doloroso para ambos, me quita el aliento. Te amo. No de la forma en que puedo expresar en un papel, sino de una en la que mereces __ser amado__. Mereces todo el amor que el mundo pueda brindar a un corazón tan valiente como el tuyo._

_ Pero __al__ saber que tú lo mereces todo, descubro que yo también merezco amor. Merezco ser feliz. Y la decisión que estás tomando hace que me replanteé una y otra vez si esto es lo que quiero para mi vida. Horas y horas de sufrimiento, el llanto en las noches__;__ rezando como si fuese la última vez, implorando al señor por tu protección. _

_Trescientos sesenta y cinco__ días fueron suficientes para demostrarte que ésta es la forma en que te amo__, pero__ necesito saber que tú también me amas. Necesitas __demostrármelo__ o no podré seguir con esta tortura que me mata día tras día._

_ Ésta podría ser la última carta que recibas de mí__,__ solamente si decides terminar con esto y volver a mis brazos, donde podré protegerte como tanto anhelo__; de__ lo contrario, no creo poder seguir luchando contra este dolor que me invade. __Creo__ firmemente en ti __y__ en la decisión que tomarás__,__ y sé que el amor que sientes por mí será suficiente y que el coraje en tu corazón te ayudará a tomar la decisión más sabia, sea cual sea. La cual, espero sea a mi lado. _

_Espero pronto tu contestación._

_ Tuya._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_**5 de Marzo de 1966. Luisiana.**_

Aquél papel arrugado, mojado y desgastado, había sido la última carta que Bella me había enviado.

Mi contestación no fue positiva. No escribí las palabras que ella deseaba leer. No le cumplí aquella promesa que hice hace cuatro años. No la volví a ver desde aquella mañana, cuando me vio partir en el autobús de reclutamiento tras haber ingresado a la Universidad Estatal de Luisiana.

Siseé de dolor.

—No te muevas —me recordó ella, mientras terminaba de suturar con cuidado una herida en mi hombro izquierdo.

Releía esta carta tantas veces porque habían sido las últimas palabras de afecto que recibiría de ella después de dos largos y solitarios años. Años donde me vi obligado a quemar las anteriores cartas donde prometía un amor que ya no existía… un amor que se había desvanecido.

Me sabía de memoria cada una de las palabras que había utilizado, pese a que mi vocabulario no estuviese tan desarrollado como el de ella. Sentía una amarga sensación de contradicción cuando la leía, algo que parecía convertirse en mi propia dosis de morfina en el dolor físico que me agobiaba en estos momentos.

Tras cumplir mis trescientos sesenta y cinco días de servicio militar, ella me dio la alternativa: vuelves a Luisiana o terminamos. La decisión no fue fácil, pero yo no podía ser egoísta. No podía atormentarla de esta forma. Yo no tenía idea si lograría ver el sol a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo podría ella continuar con su vida de esa forma?

Fue la decisión más dura que alguna vez tomé en mi vida y siento que desde entonces; desde aquél día que envié aquella carta con las palabras más duras que alguna vez tuve que escribir, aquellas palabras donde le aseguraba que por más tentadora que puede resultar la alternativa de abandonar todo esto y volver a sus brazos, iba en contra de mis principios. No podía abandonar a mi país cuando más me necesitaba. No podía fallarle así a mi padre. No por cobardía.

Ella no envió una contestación. O quizás, nunca la escribió. Probablemente no podía explicar el odio que debía de sentir después de haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo por mí.

Siendo tan joven y estando tan deslumbrado, creí que Bella esperaría por mí. Pero los años habían pasado y la decadencia en la que me absorbía me hacía pensar que eso no había sucedido realmente, que ella no había esperado por mí ni lo habría hecho en estos últimos dos años.

Pero ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Dos años y medio prestando servicio, y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

— Listo —Alejó las pinzas de mi brazo y procedió a envolvérmelo con una venda.

Después de haber ignorado el dolor de la sutura, agradecí a Rosalie con una buena sonrisa.

— Estás un poco callado —se dio cuenta mientras guardaba sus instrumentos.

Bufé.

— ¿Cómo debería reaccionar un hombre que acaba de recibir una herida? —alcé una ceja.

— Es tu primera vez —sonrió con un doble sentido en sus palabras—. Sabes que una más y te marchas a casa.

Marcharme a casa… Dios… en estos momentos no sabía qué era lo que quería. Al menos, antes el patriotismo me impulsaba a perseguir ciegamente la falsa legitimidad en esta guerra. Mis pensamientos ya no eran los mismos que las de aquél niño que ingresó pensando que la guerra sacaría su mejor lado, porque esa era una de las blasfemias más increíbles de todos los tiempos. La guerra solamente sacaba el lado más cruel y animal de una persona.

Los años de completa soledad me habían vuelto un hombre frío que solamente calculaba el siguiente movimiento que realizaría por la adrenalina que este lugar inyectaba directo a tus venas. Y la soledad de saber que ni siquiera hay una chica esperándome afuera.

—Deberías darles gracias al soldado Paterson. Sé que no quieres, pero te ha salvado la vida en esta ocasión—ella me reprendía.

En ese momento, no estaba pensando en agradecer al maldito negro que había salvado mi vida y a quien ahora le debía una. No. En ese momento, solamente podía dejarme llevar por la femenina voz de Rosalie.

Ella era una enfermera muy hermosa. Debajo de su atuendo, podías notar que tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a devorar. Su voz era cálida. Era increíble pensar cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había oído a una mujer hablar en mi propio idioma y que lo hiciese con un encanto como el que ella desbordaba.

Sus ojos azules me miraban y ella sonreía coqueta. Yo le gustaba, pero no quería ser directa porque sabía el gran escándalo que nos caería encima.

_Y a mí… a mí me gustaba._

— Edward… —suspiró antes de marcharse. Observó ambos lados y se adentró a la camilla donde yo me encontraba sentado, cerrando las cortinas.

Se sentó en frente de mí. Quería hablarme personalmente.

— Ten cuidado —soltaron sus labios rosados. Se notaba realmente preocupada por mí—. Hoy has tenido suerte, pero…

Me limité a asentir, comprendiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Ella no le veía el sentido a esta guerra. Pocos comenzaban a revelarse en silencio, y temía convertirme en uno de ellos.

— Ten cuidado, nada más —suspiró, dándose cuenta que quería hacer o decir algo que no sería apropiado ni bien aceptado por una persona como yo que pocas palabras decía al respecto.

Fue una sensación de rechazo la que golpeó a mi cuerpo. Rechazo de cualquier cuerpo femenino solamente porque en mi cabeza reinaba una única chica. Una chica que no pensaba en mí, a la que ya no le importaba, que había salido adelante y dolorosamente, era justificable. Yo la justificaba, y me odiaba a mí mismo por eso.

La soledad podía cobrar de formas insospechadas. Rosalie acarició mi hombro bueno en muestra de afecto y sentí su cálida piel. Fue un arrebato que se salió de mi control, pero poco me importaba ahora.

Tomé su cintura, le di vuelta para hacerla frente a mis ojos y estampé mis labios en los suyos. Eran sabrosos, carnosos… femeninos. Era una mujer. Estaba besando a una mujer después de cuatro largos años.

Ella me aceptó como yo había supuesto, y aprovechamos el que fuese una hora tardía en la noche para que yo me aprovechara de su cuerpo utilizando el condón que el ejército entregaba de forma vil cuando se las apañaba con las jovencitas vietnamitas. Ella lo necesitaba, y yo lo necesitaba.

Estar dentro de ella fue una sensación inexplicable. Había soportado grandes penurias antes de darme cuenta que no había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo. Una mujer hermosa. Una mujer con un cuerpo tremendo. Una mujer a la que yo deseaba. Después de haberme privado por la sensación de culpa, esa traicionera parte de tu conciencia que te miente al decirte que ella te extraña, que ella todavía espera por ti y la estás traicionando.

Pero esa no era mi realidad, y haber estado cerca de la muerte unos instantes, me hizo darme cuenta que mis horas aquí eran contadas, y que terminaría por darme el lujo que yo deseaba. El placer que yo necesitaba explorar.

— Edward, Edward…. —Rosalie gemía en voz baja, siendo consciente del peligro que esto suponía.

Mi cuerpo no lograba controlarse y quería recordarlo, pero me era inevitable.

Cuando obtuve un último descargo de energía, sentí como si un peso me fuese sacado de encima; como si el placer se prolongara hasta largos minutos. Minutos en los que imaginé a mi novia, a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos claros que tanto juraba amarme. No lograba comprender por qué había tomado la decisión que tomé. La mujer con la que estaba acostándome en estos momentos no era ella.

Me separé de Rosalie y ella me miró a los ojos. Podía ver en ella el amor que estaba naciendo.

Acarició mi mentón y besó mis labios con ternura. No me moví; se lo correspondí porque mi mente me imploraba que me marchase de una vez por todas, pero mi cuerpo era insistente y quería que siguiera toda, toda la noche.

— Debo irme —fue mi primera y última palabra antes de tragar saliva y salir de allí, nervioso. Más ansioso que nunca.

Fui hasta la tienda de campaña, donde descansaba en compañía de mi pelotón. Me dormí pensando en lo que había hecho, fantaseando con el cuerpo de Rosalie.

**.**

Al día siguiente, el Teniente, jefe de nuestro pelotón, nos indicó que llevaríamos a cabo otra exploración pese a las consecuencias obtenidas en la anterior oportunidad. Heridas de balas y minas descubiertas, todo un gran día.

Las exploraciones podían ser la cosa más terrorífica que un humano podía experimentar ya que, literalmente, te introduces a un camino desconocido. Un camino donde puedes encontrar minas colocadas, o hasta el mismísimo enemigo en una emboscada propia. Cada vez que salíamos a hacer una exploración, sabía que podía ser el último día de mi vida.

Mi pelotón estaba compuesto por cuatro muchachos más, del cual yo era el único blanco que había quedado. Un negro y tres latinos.

El maldito negro Paterson me había salvado de un par de balas que pude haber recibido en el pecho. Dios sabía que yo los detestaba, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa más que agradecerle. Los otros tres eran Sam, Jared, y el único con el que seguía compartiendo un par de palabras: Jacob Black.

Fue un día a salvo esa mañana. En la noche, no nos quedó otra alternativa que descansar en el suelo, sentados, siempre con nuestras armas a disposición.

Ni Sam ni Jared me caían bien. Los detestaba. Incluso más que a ese negro de Paterson. En ese momento, se jactaban de lo bien que habían pasado la noche anterior cuando cruzamos por un pueblo y ellos aprovecharon para tomar riendas con algunas vietnamitas.

— Me follaría a otra _amarillita_ si pudiera —oí que Jared le decía a Sam entre risas cortas.

Se sabía que el gobierno norteamericano respaldaba a aquellos soldados que decidían tomar represalias contra civiles vietnamitas. Yo había llegado hasta aquí con un ideal de justicia, con un ideal de bienestar; no con las atrocidades que debía vivir constantemente cuando mis compañeros de pelotón violaban salvajemente a unas pobres muchachas vietnamitas y mataban sin pudor alguno a cualquier testigo, incluso sus familias.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que esto no estaba teniendo el sentido que yo quería darle. Pero, ¿cómo te hacías la idea de haber desperdiciado cuatro años de tu vida?

— Ignóralos —decía Jacob en voz baja, también molesto de oírlos.

Si solamente hablaba con Jacob Black era porque parecía ser uno de los pocos seres humanos con un rastro de moral en este batallón. Yo jamás llegaría al punto donde admitir que la guerra sacaba el lado más bestial de las personas.

Jacob Black es un muchacho que tiene la misma edad que yo, y si no fuese por el color en nuestra piel, o nuestra posición económica; me atrevería a decir que éramos parecidos. Llegó hasta aquí por obligación, sin tener otra alternativa en las manos. Era motivo de discriminación al igual que los negros, pero a esta altura, parecía ser uno de los pocos que guardaba un poco de sentido y lógica en su comportamiento.

La lluvia nos pescó en la noche, y dentro de la pequeña carpa que nos habíamos armado para cada uno – que únicamente consistía en una bolsa de plástico que cubría mi cabeza – sentí la necesidad de tomar la carta de Bella para leerla y relajarme. Pensar en morir en un día lluvioso me alteraba.

— ¿Sigues leyéndola? —me preguntó Jacob cuando observó el papel arrugado que comenzaba a mojarse por las gotas de lluvia.

La miré y me sentí muy mal. ¿Con qué derecho guardaba una esperanza con ella después de lo que había hecho?

— Deja de torturarte. Eres un hombre con necesidades — agregó recordándome lo que había hecho con Rosalie. Era el único que podría guardar un secreto como ese—. Deja de pensar en ella o te lastimarás aún más.

Cerré los ojos con lentitud y decidí guardar la carta. Él comprendía que era una excusa, que la carta me daba las fuerzas que en esos momentos necesitaba. Una falsa ilusión que terminaría por lastimarme.

Pero cuando no tienes otro escape, cuando necesitas del afecto de alguien en las horas de penurias; buscas cualquier rastro, aunque eso te convierta en un pobre cretino.

Decidí dormir recordando su cumpleaños, cuando los tiempos eran mejores y la tuve íntimamente en mis brazos. Solamente eso me ayudaba a calmar el miedo que sentía de morir lejos de casa.

**.**

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había cesado. El paisaje lucía nublado y eso nos afectaba en la pericia de nuestra exploración.

Siempre te encuentras alerta cuando se trata de exploraciones, pero cuando realmente sucede algo, no sabes cómo reaccionar. Te asustas, te alteras, te emocionas.

Caminando con lentitud para no pisar una mina en la tierra, nos vimos sorprendidos por el sonido de unos disparos hacia nuestra dirección.

Mi primera reacción fue tirarme al suelo, mientras veía como Sam, Jared y mi propio Teniente, recibían aquellas balas que terminarían por dejarlos en el suelo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó Jacob con frenesí.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos actuar, sentimos una explosión a nuestra derecha, que terminó por sacudirnos hacia otro costado.

_Una mina._

La explosión se realizó al lado de Jacob y me tiró hacia el otro lado de la selva. Mi cabeza ardía, tenía una herida que sangraba, pero solamente me preocupaba en Jacob. Ya no podía verlo.

— ¡Jacob! —grité a todo pulmón, pero seguía oyendo los disparos.

_Alguien trataba de dispararme._

Rápidamente me tiré al suelo, sintiendo dolor en mis costillas. Algo me había lastimado.

Busqué una y otra vez la manera de acercarme a donde había sido la explosión, el lugar donde había visto por última vez a Jacob, pero me encontraba solo en la selva. Solo y asustado.

Volví a gritar su nombre, sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba por el horror. No me importaba si alguien me escuchaba. Mi pelotón entero había desaparecido. Me encontraba solo. Ni siquiera mi teniente estaba aquí. Y lo peor era que los había visto ser lastimados. ¿Estarían bien?

Oí una segunda explosión y grité aterrorizado. Estaban bombardeando la zona. Si no salía de allí, terminaría muriendo.

Con profundo dolor, me arrastré por el fango para que nadie viese mi silueta. Era la misma sensación de siempre: sentir que eran mis últimas acciones antes de morir.

Si lograba arrastrarme lentamente por la dirección que habíamos tomado, sin rastros de minas, podría volver a la base y estar a salvo. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, producto de la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mi pelotón entero estaba muerto, y probablemente yo lo estaría en unos segundos.

Únicamente pude pensar en Bella. Deseaba ver a Bella. Quería salir de aquí para irme de una vez por todas. El dolor era insoportable y el miedo incontrolable. Quería ver a mi madre, quería ver a mis hermanos… ¡Quería salir de esta maldita selva vietnamita!

Tomé una de mis pistolas, y en un arranque de frenesí, me disparé en mi brazo.

— ¡Mierda! —grité a todo pulmón y luego me callé, dándome cuenta que no debía hacer ruido ahora.

Mi respiración se agitaba y mis dientes dolían por lo mucho que estaba apretando la mandíbula para apaciguar el dolor que tomó todo mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba arrastrarme para llegar hasta el camino que habíamos tomado donde no había minas, pero mi brazo ardía. Tuve que arrastrarme con un solo brazo, intentando que el dolor no me dejara inconsciente.

No sabía realmente por dónde ir, pero algo me gritaba que me alejara de allí, que visualizara mi meta para no perder las fuerzas. Mi meta era Bella.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió en terror cuando un soldado apareció frente a mí. Estaba corriendo colgando su arma.

Me tranquilicé en cuanto vi que era un afroamericano. No era el enemigo.

Me vio herido y con rapidez fue en mi ayuda para levantarme y llevarme hacia una zona limpia donde nos vendrían a rescatar.

Quería que me soltara. Que quitara sus sucias manos de mí, pero un sentimiento contradictorio gobernó mi conciencia y sentí que si no me aferraba a su cuerpo, terminaría muerto.

Fueron largos los minutos – mientras él decía: "No te preocupes, estamos bien, estamos bien" – en los que me di cuenta que él también tenía una herida, pero era en la cabeza. Era una herida mucho más grave que la mía. Sentí que en realidad no estábamos bien, que alguien nos atraparía y terminaríamos muertos en el fango.

Y en ese momento solamente pude rezar. Rezar para que, pasase lo que pasase, fuera rápido, sin dolor y sin miedo.

Me tiró al suelo a propósito. Creí que ya no daba más y que iba a dejarme tirado en cualquier lugar. Observé mi alrededor. Nos encontrábamos cerca de la orilla del río.

El negro a mi lado se tiró al suelo, jadeando una y otra vez. Su cuerpo temblaba y sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

— G-Grita… —susurró a duras penas.

No podía comprenderle en ese momento.

—G-Grita… para que te… oigan —respiraba agitado con la mirada suplicante.

Entonces me di cuenta que me estaba pidiendo que gritara para avisarle a los demás soldados que estábamos aquí, que en este lugar estábamos a salvo.

Grité lo más que pude debido al poco aire en mis pulmones. Lo hice tres veces porque sabía que aquí no llegaría el enemigo.

Un muchacho cargando un cadáver se acercó a nosotros. Lloraba sin piedad. Arrojó el cuerpo del muchacho al suelo, preguntándose por qué su amigo no había aguantado. Debía ser de su pelotón.

Me di la vuelta y observé al muchacho negro a mi lado dando un último respiro antes de abandonar el cruel campo de batalla en los brazos de la gloria.

Verlo allí tirado, herido y habiéndome salvado la vida, me recordó a Jacob. El único amigo que había tenido aquí estaba dentro de la selva. Quise correr para salvarlo, traer su cuerpo, o solamente saber si estaba bien. Pero el muchacho que lloraba me detuvo con fuerza.

— ¡No vayas! ¡Tirarán _Napalm_! — gritó, haciéndome entrar en razón.

Eso únicamente me desesperó más. La selva entera entraría en explosión, dejando destrozado a cualquier cadáver que estuviese tirado allí. Si no fuese por el muchacho de color, y el anterior que me había salvado, pude haber sido yo. Pude haber estado tirado allí intentando salir cuando la muerte me abrazara.

Los helicópteros de refuerzo llegaron antes de que el campo entero fuera bombardeado. Tenía suficiente pérdida de sangre para que contaran a mi herida como una grave. Solamente había rozado una bala en mi cabeza, pero esa bala pudo haber entrado a mi cerebro y me habría matado en un solo instante.

Me recosté en la camilla, inconsciente, mientras un enfermero me revisaba dentro del helicóptero.

**.**

Desperté en una camilla, dentro de lo que parecía ser un hospital, con una venda en mi brazo y en la frente. El cuerpo entero me dolía y me sentía muy somnoliento.

El doctor dijo que mis heridas no eran graves, pero que debía descansar un par de días en el hospital luego de haber sacado la bala de mi brazo. Temí que descubrieran que había sido provocada por mi propia arma, pero pasó por alto, y consideré aquello un tercer milagro en mi estancia en Da Nang.

Rosalie me atendió cuando nos encontramos en el mismo hospital que hace unos días atrás. Me explicó que no tenía heridas graves, que únicamente debería reposar.

— Te traje helado —dijo a la vez que me entregó un pequeño cono con helado de crema encima.

Me costó reírme por el dolor en el cuerpo, pero se los estaban ofreciendo a los internados.

No me lo entregó, sino que lo sostuvo en su mano. Parecía que quería decirme algo importante. Lucía triste.

— Edward… ¿qué va a suceder con nosotros? —me preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio. Ese gesto me recordó mucho a Bella.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi acto había sido muy egoísta al haberle dado ilusiones que yo jamás cumpliría. No cuando mi situación, ahora, era distinta.

— Rose… —dije respirando con dificultad. Mis costillas me dolían—. Lo que pasó entre nosotros… pasó.

Ella me miraba con intriga. Quería una respuesta que yo no sería capaz de darle.

—… Y quedará aquí como lo que fue—terminé por decir.

Esperé a que no reaccionara de mala manera, pero las lágrimas fueron inevitables. Ella me había protegido durante mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo, manteniendo su orgullo en alto.

— Deberías estar feliz —me comentó con una sonrisa debajo de sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentaba—. No te queda mucho tiempo aquí.

_Y nunca más volví a verla._

**.**

Tal y como Rosalie había dicho, no me quedé más tiempo en Da Nang después de haber curado mis heridas. Dos heridas eran suficientes para que un soldado volviese a casa, y yo solamente podía pensar en aquellos dos negros que habían salvado mi vida, logrando que mis peores pesadillas terminaran.

Me preguntaron si deseaba permanecer un año más allí, pero ya había visto suficiente de la negligencia de muchos soldados; algunos heroicos, otros abominables matando civiles por doquier. Una guerra que comenzaba a carecer de sentido después de las tantas vidas cobrabas. Había sido suficiente para mí. Un regalo de Dios, y debía aprovecharlo.

Como el protocolo indicaba, tuve el honor de ir a la Casa Blanca en la residencia de Washington, D.C. para que me otorgaran las medallas por mi servicio militar. Recibí de parte del presidente Lyndon B. Johnson la medalla del corazón púrpura por las dos heridas recibidas durante lo que fue su último gobierno antes de las elecciones de Noviembre.

Y luego viajé hasta el estado de Luisiana donde me encontraría con mi familia.

En el momento en que toqué la puerta y mi madre me recibió, sabiendo que vendría después de la carta que le había enviado, entró en lágrimas y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

No pude detener sus lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo después de ver el uniforme que portaba en ese momento. Sentí como si hubiese sido una experiencia surrealista.

Saludé a Alice y a Jasper, quienes habían llegado a casa para saludarnos, y en compañía de su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, Danny.

Por supuesto, no me reconocía.

— Danny, él es tu tío Edward. Estuvo en la guerra —le decía Alice en un tono maternal para que el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos claros entendiera.

— Mucho gusto —me saludó con respeto estrechando mi mano. Me reí despeinando su cabello antes de volver a charlar con mi hermana y su, ahora, esposo.

Almorzamos inmediatamente después. Emmett no podía asistir hasta en un par de días por los exámenes que le tocaban en la Universidad. Él había sido el único de los tres que había contado con aquella oportunidad ya que Alice trabajaba. Ella seguía insistiendo en que lo intentaría ahora que tenía un poco más de independencia de Danny.

— Te noto distinto, Edward. Mucho más callado —mencionó aquello mi madre, todavía sin poder creer que yo me encontraba allí después de haberme regañado. Si Bella no estaba a favor de mis años de servicio, mi familia menos lo estaría. Pero ahora todos lo celebrábamos.

— Siempre fui callado —dije opinando en cierto punto.

Visitamos la tumba de mi padre esa misma tarde, y tuve tiempo para estar a solas y acariciar aquella piedra donde su nombre estaba tallado. Finalmente volvía a casa y lograba sentir lo que él quizás había sentido en una ocasión. Tener las medallas en mi pecho, me hizo sentir que había regresado para seguir con el honor que mi padre había traído a la familia. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

En la tarde, mientras Alice me ponía al tanto de todos lo sucedido en el país que yo ignoraba por completo —luego de haberles contado brevemente mi experiencia, sin dar lujo de detalles porque deseaba no recordarlo demasiado— un solo nombre rondaba por mi cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está ella? —solté la pregunta haciendo que reinara el silencio.

Alice no se sentía muy cómoda porque no había buenas noticias.

— Sigue estudiando en la Universidad, creo —se rascó la nariz—. Hey, ¿quieres mostrarle tus medallas a Danny de nuevo?

Noté que quería cambiar de tema, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, dónde estaba, si me había olvidado como sospechaba o todavía tenía oportunidad con ella.

— Dime la verdad, Alice. Necesito saberlo —dije. Ella no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo me había atormentado con aquello.

Alice suspiró, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

— Tú sabes que ha salido adelante. Le ha costado horrores, pero lo ha logrado —se limitó a contestar y luego cambió de tema nuevamente.

Las palabras que Alice había utilizado me carcomieron por dentro. Le había costado salir adelante para olvidarme, pero lo había logrado. ¿Eso significaba que ahora Bella estaba con alguien más?

Pero eso no me aseguraba nada. Tenía que buscarla y volver a verla, sin importar si estaba contenta de verme o no. Por supuesto que no, me repetía constantemente. Ella me debe odiar después de haberla dejado sola y desprotegida.

Jasper me pasó la dirección del Campus de la Universidad donde Bella se estaba hospedando en aquél entonces. No paraba de pensar en lo mucho que la había extrañado en Da Nang y lo cerca que me encontraba de ella en Luisiana. Algo me decía que quizás ella se sorprendería al comienzo, pero que me aceptaría al fin y al cabo. Después de todo, si ves a un soldado que ha salido ileso de una tremenda guerra, ¿no te alegras?

Decidí esperarla en la cuadra frente a la entrada de la Universidad. Eran las seis de la tarde y se suponía que ella salía a esta hora, según la información que Jasper había logrado robarle a Alice. Compré un ramo de flores solamente para hacerla sentir deseada por mí. No pasé por alto la forma en que las personas me observaban con curiosidad ya que estaba vistiendo mi uniforme militar.

Observé con determinación cada una de las jovencitas que salían de la entrada, pero una especialmente me llamó la atención: había un brillo especial en sus ojos y en su sonrisa cuando vio a una persona que la estaba esperando. Una emoción contenida de muchas horas, como si supiese que la buscaban desde hace rato.

Si no fuese por el cabello corto hasta los hombros y el muchacho de cabello castaño al que abrazó en cuanto vio, juraría que esa era mi Bella.

Enredó con sus brazos al muchacho y estampó sus dulces labios sobre los de él, sonriéndole varias veces. El muchacho acarició su cintura de una forma que daba a entender que era una pareja sexualmente activa.

Era Bella. Mi Bella. Mi primer amor. Y estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. Justo como Alice me había comentado, ella había salido adelante… sin mí.

Arrojé el ramo de flores en el basurero más cercano en cuando vi que la pareja se marchaba. Me dije a mí mismo que no debía seguirlos, que no debía lucir como un lunático pese a que sintiera que perdía el control del dolor que estaba sintiendo y la ira contenida de ver a ese hombre desagradable tratarla como si fuese un objeto sexual divertido. Ella era mucho más eso. Mucho más valiosa que una mujer hermosa.

¡Y pensar que en una ocasión la tuve en mis brazos, jurándome amor!

Esa noche decidí embriagarme hasta la médula, maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer que había olvidado nuestra promesa y ahora celebraba mi ausencia en la compañía de un hombre asqueroso que evidentemente estaba enloquecido por ella. La pregunta era: ¿Ella estaba enloquecida por él? ¿Me habría superado completamente? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verme?

Desperté esa noche en un hotel en compañía de una mujer extraña. El alcohol debía de haberme hecho sentir completamente despechado para recurrir a los brazos de otra mujer cuya identidad desconocía, pero a juzgar por su cuerpo desnudo, había pasado una buena noche.

Tuve que llamar a mi madre para asegurarle que me encontraba bien y que había pasado la noche en casa de una amiga. Si a mí me dolía ver a Bella con otro hombre, a mi madre le dolería verme revolcándome con otra mujer solamente por extrañar a Bella.

Entonces fui consciente de que ella no tenía la culpa. Me había dado la oportunidad de regresar a sus brazos y yo no lo había hecho. Ella debería odiarme, debería haberme olvidado, no tenía por qué recordarme ni esperar sentada por mí. Claro que no.

Le pedí a Alice que no le dijese absolutamente nada de mi regreso y ella lo tomó bien. No tenía idea de cómo me encontraría con Bella, pero algo debía hacer.

**.**

Durante varios días, casi una semana me atrevería a decir, la observé desde lejos. Algunos pensarían que era acoso o espionaje, pero simplemente la observaba a lo lejos. Pero nunca la veía cuando salía con aquél muchacho que había logrado observar mejor con el tiempo. Ojos claros, cabello prolijo, delgado, no más musculoso que yo, pero con una buena sonrisa. Tenía que admitirlo, era el tipo de hombre del que ella lograría fijarse.

Casi siempre iba a un bar en la noche junto a sus amigas. No muy entrada la noche, porque nunca estaba afuera tan tarde como la chica responsable que era. Había veces que el hombre le acompañaba. Se notaba que él era parte de su círculo íntimo. Y eso me hizo preguntar: Si ella quería ser mi amiga nada más, ¿tendría que aceptar a ese tipo?

Ahí la veía… disfrutando un buen rato con sus amigos mientras se reía despreocupada, como si nada le importara.

Pero yo nunca le hablaba.

Nunca me acercaba a decirle quién era, y lo mucho que llevaba observándola. Algo me acobardaba y sabía que era el evidente rechazo que recibiría en el momento en que me viese. Ella debía odiarme en estos momentos y aún lo haría después de saber que había vuelto. La conocía a ella y a su carácter temperamental.

Me sentaba allí, lejos de donde ella y sus amigas se encontraban, bebiendo varios tragos hasta volver ebrio al hotel donde me estaba hospedando. Mi familia no tenía por qué saber la clase de vida depresiva que estaba llevando esos días.

Una noche iba por mi cuarto vaso de Whisky y observaba a las amigas de Bella contándole algo que supuse sería un chisme, ya que ella se sorprendía entre risas. Hoy la acompañaba su novio. Por la forma en que la abrazaba y besaba dulcemente, sabía que tenían algo serio. Ella no era el tipo de chica que saldría así como si nada con un hombre.

Desviaba la mirada cada vez que ella le correspondía las caricias, o a veces imaginaba que yo era aquél hombre y que sus labios tocaban mi barbilla. Cuando lo hacía, pedía un trago más para que el recuerdo penoso de que eso no era cierto dejara de invadirme.

Me estaba poniendo ligeramente ebrio cuando vi que ella se levantaba y se acercaba a la barra de tragos. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando se acercó a mi lado a pedir un poco de jugo. Era bueno saber que los hábitos alcohólicos que yo le había impuesto en aquel entonces siguieran desaparecidos.

— Gracias —dijo cuando le entregaron el vaso con jugo de naranja. Reconocí su voz al instante y cerrando los ojos, me di cuenta que la tenía más cerca de lo que la tendría en un buen tiempo.

Suspiré porque no sentía el valor para hablarle en ese momento. ¿Qué le diría? "Hola, soy Edward, he vuelto, ¿me amarías de nuevo?" Por supuesto que no.

Le indiqué con un gesto al muchacho de los tragos que me sirviera otro vaso para que mi garganta ardiera.

Oí su risita.

— ¿No cree que es bastante, sargento? —su voz fue directamente hacia mí, con un tono de interés y cierta diversión.

Giré mi rostro con lentitud y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Mientras yo me deleitaba con su belleza desde un ángulo tan cercano, ella me reconocía de forma inmediata, alarmándose por completo, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

— Aquí tiene —respondió el muchacho de los tragos entregándome el vaso con licor.

Bella permaneció enmudecida, asombrada; necesitaba observarme durante varios segundos para reconocer quién estaba frente a sus ojos. Y yo se los dispuse.

— E-Edward… —finalmente habló.

No dije ni una sola palabra. Mis ojos la miraban fijamente, con cara de póker, preparado para su primera reacción.

Y entonces, el hombre, aquél que yo tanto detestaba, se acercó y plantó sus manos en los hombros de Bella.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara, mientras clavaba sus ojos en mi rostro.

Él se preguntaba quién era, quién era el hombre por el que su chica estaba suspirando en estos momentos.

Pero Bella no reaccionó. No podía. Todo había sido muy repentino para ella.

— Bella… —repitió el muchacho.

— Sí, estoy bien —asintió ella una sola vez en su dirección, pero siguió mirándome, estupefacta.

Al muchacho no le había gustado esa reacción.

— Bella —insistió el hombre de nuevo, en un tono exigente. No le agradaba que le hiciera esperar para que nadie dijese nada. Solamente mirándonos como un par de idiotas.

— ¡Espera un segundo, Bobby! —Bella lo calló con la poca paciencia que tenía ahora. Verme la había hecho recordar por qué debía odiarme.

— Hey, tranquilo. Te dijo que esperes —intervine yo tomando el hombro del muchacho para indicarle que se alejara, o en cualquier momento volvería a reclamarle.

El muchacho iba a lanzarse sobre mí, pero vio mi rostro y mi uniforme y supo que era una mala idea.

— Tranquilo, soldado —alzó sus manos excusándose y riéndose nervioso como el idiota que era. Al menos me tenía un poco de respeto por lo que era, pero me trataba de lunático.

El muchacho, Bobby, se alejó lentamente sin apartar la vista de nosotros. Bella suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo y negando varias veces.

— Espérame un segundo afuera —me pidió dándose la vuelta.

Fue tras el muchacho para explicarle la situación, o sea lo que sea. Terminé mi vaso de un solo trago y siseé sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta que tanto anhelaba. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Pagué y me marché hacia afuera del bar. Suerte que había un pequeño banco donde logré sentarme, porque estar mucho tiempo de pie con la cantidad de licor que había consumido me tiraría al suelo.

La oí acercarse frenéticamente, creyendo que me había ido sin esperarla. En cuanto me vio en el banco, respiró aliviada. No obstante, eso no quitó su mirada de asombro.

Como el caballero que era me levanté de la banca para mirarla de frente.

— C-Creí que te habías ido —frunció el ceño, algo desorientada.

— No —negué una sola vez, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me miró durante largos segundos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? —esta vez, su pregunta fue seria. E involucraba muchas respuestas.

— Volví —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sin demostrarle cuán ebrio estaba.

— ¿Por qué? — otra pregunta que ella demandaba saber. No lo hice en dos años, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Fue mi turno para suspirar.

— Porque te lo prometí —fue lo único que se me ocurrió como una rápida respuesta que fuera de su gusto.

Pero obviamente, no lo fue. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios como cuando estaba molesta.

Después de varios segundos, volvió a hablar.

— Tengo que volver —me dijo.

Asentí, sabiendo que eso era todo.

— ¿Qué haces mañana? —fue su tercera pregunta.

Y una sola pregunta, me alegró por completo.

— Nada —respondí, sincero.

— ¿Sabes dónde está _Macy's_?

Era una heladería.

— Sí —asentí.

— ¿Podemos vernos en la fuente de en frente? —me preguntó, exigiendo una respuesta positiva, como si se la debiese.

— Sí —volví a responder asintiendo, después de varios segundos. ¿Cómo negárselo?

Asintió varias veces, inspeccionándome de nuevo y retrocediendo hacia el bar.

— A las doce —pidió ella.

— A las doce —repetí yo.

Y se marchó, dándome la espalda.

**.**

La esperé desde las diez y cuarto porque no se me ocurría nada más qué hacer hasta que volviese a verla. Mi corazón lucía hambriento y mi cuerpo sentía la resaca, pero haría todo por volver a ver su rostro a tan pocos centímetros de mí como la noche anterior, que todavía me parecía producto de un sueño.

Ella llegó a las doce y siete. Era muy puntual cuando se lo proponía, y no quería que ella llegase antes que yo. Se acercó a mí dudando, por supuesto, con los brazos cruzados.

Si yo no podía creer lo cerca que la tenía después de tantos años de soledad, ella no podía creer que estuviese allí, vivo, dispuesto a verla otra vez.

— H-Hola —sonrió con timidez y algo de incomodidad. Se acercó para darme un amistoso abrazo de "años-sin-verte" que yo recibí cálidamente.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofrecí.

— No, estoy bien —negó rápidamente, con seguridad. Luego, suspiró—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Asentí y procedimos a caminar por la calle.

Luego de hablar acerca del clima de Luisiana, ella decidió romper el hielo.

— Estás más silencioso. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —quiso saber.

— No lo sé —encogí mis hombros—. Mi familia también lo cree. Ahora paso más tiempo pensando.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

Quería contarle la infinidad de cosas en las que pensaba. En mi familia, en mi padre y como lamentaba no poder compartir un rato con él ahora; en la guerra, en los amigos que perdí, en lo mucho que sufrí y lo bien que sobreviví a tantas catástrofes; en lo hermosa que se veía el día de hoy pese a que tuviese el cabello corto. Tantas, tantas cosas.

— Nada —encogí mis hombros sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, tímida.

Observó mis medallas y seguidamente las tocó.

— El corazón púrpura —destacó, conociendo el significado de esa medalla.

Era una razón suficiente para saber por qué había vuelta.

— La segunda fue a propósito —le informé. Quería que supiera que tenía toda la intensión de volver.

Fue así como me preguntó acerca de Vietnam. Le conté a grandes rasgos que no era el tipo de guerra legítima que nuestros políticos proclamaban. Es mucho menos que lealtad y patria. Es bestialidad, horror y masacre sin sentido. Algo de lo que había ignorado durante mi primer año allí. Le conté también que quienes más sufrieron fueron los latinos y los afroamericanos, al ser las primeras carnadas en ser enviadas a las exploraciones que tanto me aterrorizaban recordar. Todavía sentía que debía despertarme temprano y rezar, rezar una y otra vez por la llegada de una salvación.

Obvié muchos detalles para no sorprenderla, pero Bella parecía muy interesada y sobre todo, muy informada. Desde que teníamos diecisiete años supe que ella se interesaba profundamente por la política. No era sorpresa que estuviese estudiando para ser periodista.

Cuando la conversación fue más fluida, me dejó invitarle un helado mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los banquillos de la plaza.

En un momento, un afroamericano en compañía de su mujer se acercó a nosotros.

— Disculpe, señor, ¿podría decirme la hora? —el muchacho me preguntó. No debía ser mayor que yo, pero definitivamente el traje otorgaba cierto respeto encima.

Le indiqué que ya eran las 16:46hs sin mucho problema. Por algún motivo, ver un afroamericano me recordaba constantemente a los dos hombres que salvaron mi vida a riesgo de las suyas, y la diferencia que sentía hacia ellos, se hacía más corta porque después de todo, se los debía por tanta crueldad a la que eran sometidos.

— ¿Trataste bien a ese chico? — preguntó Bella con asombro.

Por supuesto, ella todavía me miraba como el antiguo Edward.

— Sí —me limité a contestar. Luego le conté sobre los dos afroamericanos que me salvaron para que comprendiera mejor el motivo de mi tolerancia—. Les debo varias.

Bella enmudeció.

— Vaya… —se asombró verdaderamente—. Eres diferente. Muy diferente al Edward que conozco.

No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello, así que solamente me reí.

— Eres más silencioso. Más grande —dijo esto y tomó mi brazo para notar el músculo marcado allí. Me reí—. Sobre todo, pareciera que ya no contienes mucha ira encima.

Definitivamente se había quedado hacia atrás.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —me preguntó en voz baja, sintiéndose algo avergonzada de plantear lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Asentí.

— _¿Consumiste?_

A ella todavía le preocupaba mi salud.

— No —le aseguré con soltura, mirando hacia otro costado, pensativo—. Mucha gente lo hizo, es cierto. En mi pelotón solamente dos hombres lo hacían. Y…

Me costó mucho recordar aquello.

—… Y se las vieron con muchos civiles allí —dije con dificultad.

Bella comprendía exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

Pero fue mi turno para observarla. En cada una de sus expresiones era linda.

— Te cortaste el cabello —destaqué.

— Oh, sí —se asombró y rió.

— Te ves bonita —le dije.

Intentó ocultar el sonrojo.

— Gracias —respondió.

Fue mi turno para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

Me contó que estaba en su cuarto año de la carrera, que solamente le faltaba uno para graduarse y comenzar con su especialización en periodismo político. También me dijo que ayudaba a muchas agrupaciones manifestantes y hippies en contra de la guerra. Habían realizado muchas manifestaciones aquí y seguirían hasta que la guerra acabara.

— Entonces… estás saliendo con alguien —solté con precaución.

Se limitó a sonreír incómoda.

— Sí —dijo asintiendo.

Yo asentí también. Era necesario hablar de eso, pero quizás ella no deseaba entrar en detalle.

— Es un buen chico, Edward. Te agradaría.

_Difícilmente oyes algo así de la persona que amas y sales ileso._

— ¿Y tú? ¿Hubo alguna chica? ¿O la hay? — quiso saber.

En un momento, Rosalie vino a mi cabeza. Pero ella no necesitaba saber los detalles.

— Algo así. Pero nada importante —le dejé en claro. Asintió una sola vez, algo incómoda.

Ella era lo suficientemente madura para saber que si habíamos terminado, tenía todo el derecho de estar con otra persona porque ella también lo había estado.

Al final de la salida, casi cuando eran las siete de la noche, decidí acompañarla hasta su Universidad.

— Gracias por acompañarme —agradeció, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo. Se mordió el labio—. Estoy feliz de volver a verte, Edward. Y pese a todo lo que ha sucedido, estoy orgullosa por lo que has hecho. Eres un orgullo para nuestro país, pese a que esta sea una guerra irracional. Eres muy valiente.

Y entonces recordé lo mucho que ella significó para mí durante ese periodo y lo poco y nada que le había comentado al respecto. Necesité hacérselo saber de forma inmediata y por eso, me comporté como el imbécil que muy en el fondo era. Me acerqué para estampar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nuestros labios hicieron contacto, pero no lo suficiente para disfrutarlo, porque al segundo, Bella me estaba apartando con una cachetada, indignada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —lucía molesta—. ¿C-Crees que porque has vuelto voy a volver contigo?

— Me amas, lo sé —solté sin siquiera pensarlo. Algo me decía que aún me amaba.

— ¡No funciona así! —chistó ella—. ¡No funciona!

— ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona? —Pregunté yo, levantando un poco la voz, desesperado—. ¿Debo pretender que nada ha sucedido? ¿Que nada significó este re-encuentro?

— Edward, en primer lugar, tú decidiste cortar con todo esto —ella se excusaba, lagrimeando. Me estaba acusando—. Te esperé durante un año. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es pensar que el amor de tu vida puede morir en cualquier segundo y tú no estás a su lado para contenerlo? ¿Para verlo durante unos últimos segundos? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido?

— ¡Claro que sí! —grité—. ¡Por eso mismo te deshice de mí! ¡Ibas a sufrir más de lo esperado! ¡No eras capaz de tomar la decisión y la tomé por nosotros dos!

— ¡Pues bien! ¡Eso es lo que has hecho! ¡Y ahora he salido adelante! ¿Crees que volver te da el derecho de tomar mi corazón otra vez?

— ¡Lo haré y sucederá, porque tal y como lo has dicho, soy el amor de tu vida! —bramé y ella enmudeció, llorando—. ¡Podemos separarnos, pero siempre terminará en lo mismo! ¡Volveremos porque es lo que tiene que suceder y es lo que muy en el fondo ambos deseamos!

Bella no supo qué contestar. Aproveché para seguir hablando.

— Puedes jurarme que amas a ese chico y que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con él, pero no puedes negar que yo aún guardo un lugar en tu memoria y en tu corazón —le apunté con el dedo índice—. Y solamente eso basta para que no me olvides jamás. Porque no lo harás, Isabella Swan. Hagas lo que hagas, no me olvidarás.

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir eso? —refunfuñó, ofendida.

— ¡Lo refuto porque soy el hombre que más te amará en esta vida! —Juré y volvió a enmudecer, pero esta vez, sus lágrimas desbordaban con ganas—. Jamás he dejado de amarte y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Y si necesito demostrártelo día tras día, lo haré. Tú sabes muy en el fondo que nos hice un favor a ambos y que puedo conseguir tu corazón de nuevo.

Ella estaba quebrando en llanto de nuevo.

— No va a ser tan fácil —me aseguró negando una y otra vez.

— No, claro que no—coincidí con ella—. Pero esa es la mejor parte.

Dicho esto volví a acercarme a ella y tomé su cuello para estampar mis labios en los suyos nuevamente.

Y aunque se resistió al comienzo, se dejó llevar y me aferró rápidamente a sus brazos, sintiendo el deseo que yo le estaba transmitiendo con mi boca.

**.**

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin negar o aceptar lo que le había dicho, me llevó hasta el dormitorio de su Universidad, aprovechando que su compañera de habitación no se encontraba.

Tomé la iniciativa y rápidamente la eché sobre su cama, sin dejar de besar su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus clavículas y sus pechos por encima de la blusa que estaba usando. Ella soltaba suaves gemidos, e inmediatamente recordé la última vez que había estado así con ella. Esto sería doblemente mejor.

Le quité todas sus ropas y la tuve completamente desnuda para mí. Los años habían sentado muy bien en ella con esas pequeñas curvas que la hacían tan perfecta. Le salpiqué de besos hasta llegar a su cintura y capturar sus labios con mis dientes.

— E-Edward —se quejó, gimiendo.

Chupé, mordí y lamí cada rincón como un sediento en el medio del desierto, incentivado por sus gemidos y sus incentivaciones, lo cual me hacía pensar que tan equivocado no había estado en las palabras que le había gritado unos pocos minutos atrás. Porque muy en el fondo, lo había hecho pensando en que esos eran mis motivos para seguir insistiendo, pero saber que aquello también sucedía con ella, no tenía precio.

Le hice llegar al orgasmo con mi boca antes de que agarrara el preservativo y la tomara como nunca la había tomado. Porque… nunca lo había hecho como correspondía. Era nuestra primera vez de esta forma, y se sentía increíblemente bien. Ella sabía que estaba follando con un hombre que no había tocado una mujer en mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad, una verdadera mujer como ella, una mujer a la que en verdad amaba.

Luego de que ella se corriera antes que yo, nos quedamos quietos y enmudecidos, devorando el momento. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya no éramos el soldado y la estudiante universitaria, sino los dos niños que se encerraron en el baño a los siete años, los dos adolescentes que se amaron a los diecisiete años, y los dos adultos que se deseaban a los veintiún años.

Soltó una risita mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo le sonreí abiertamente, ambos recordábamos nuestra primera vez, cuando ella había estado completamente asustada y yo le había indicado la forma en la que debía disfrutar del buen sexo. Podía ser atrevida, podía ser fuerte e independiente, pero ella seguía siendo aquella muchacha a la que yo tanto había molestado, y yo el muchacho al que le había dado clases extras de matemáticas.

— Te amo —susurré encima de sus labios, sin poder evitarlo.

Se mordió los labios cuando volví a entrar en ella. Gimió y volvió a abrir los ojos para tomar mi cuello cuando chupé el suyo.

— Yo también te amo —dijo, negando por completo todos los argumentos que había dado anteriormente.

Seguí besándola durante largos minutos, hasta hacerle el amor dos veces más.

**.**

Despertar a su lado había sido mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado durante todos estos años.

Ella descansaba encima de mi pecho desnudo, abrazándome con posesión mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Fingí estar dormido cuando su compañera de habitación había llegado, notablemente desorientada al verla con otro hombre que no era su novio, pero no dijo nada.

Fue por eso que decidí irme temprano esa mañana, para no tener que ocasionar una gran escena. A las cinco de la mañana, precisamente.

Volví al hotel al que me había hospedado durante estos días e intenté dormir lo que restaba de esa noche. Seguía emocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir: había hecho mía a Bella Swan y ella me había hecho suyo, como siempre fue.

Visité esa mañana a mi familia, tal y como les había prometido y le pedí a Alice el número telefónico del dormitorio de Bella para poder llamarla antes de que se despertara. Ella no estaba muy segura de si era una buena idea, pero jamás le contaría lo que había sucedido hasta estar seguro.

— ¿Bella? —dije cuando oí su voz.

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh, por Dios! —Se oía tremendamente aliviada—. ¡Creí que te habías ido de nuevo! — Dijo esto último con doble sentido, y lamenté profundamente el dolor que habría supuesto esa alternativa para ambos.

— Estoy en casa de mi familia. No he querido causarte una escena allí —expliqué sin dar muchos detalles. Le avergonzaría muchísimo si la encontraban durmiendo con otro hombre.

— Me dio tanto miedo, Edward —juraba asustada—. No te encontré a mi lado y-y pensé q-que…

— Shh —la tranquilicé desde el otro lado—. Estoy aquí. No te preocupes. ¿Puedo pasar a buscarte?

Tragó saliva.

— ¿Puedo ir a verte? Hace mucho que no veo a tu familia —probó en decir.

— Claro —acepté, sorprendido y gustoso por la alternativa.

Bella vino para almorzar con nosotros. Mamá la quería demasiado y se alegraba muchísimo de vernos bien a ambos, pese a que no hiciéramos evidentes nuestras muestras de afecto porque estábamos en compañía de la familia. Bella lucía despreocupada frente a ellos.

_Debí saber que Bella era una buena actriz._

Fuimos hasta la entrada solos para hablar un rato.

— La familia te extrañaba —le conté con una sonrisa y ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa muy tímida.

De nuevo, estuvimos en silencio.

— Bella, ¿qué va a ocurrir ahora? —necesité preguntárselo. Algo en su expresión me aseguraba que su respuesta no era buena.

— Debí contártelo, pero… —frunció los labios y me miró indecisa—. Me estaba por comprometer con Bobby.

_Oh._

— Debiste —fue lo único que pude contestarle. Grave imprudencia.

Pero lo más importante era… ¿qué haría ahora?

— ¿Entonces? —quise saber, ligeramente alarmado.

Ella negó una y otra vez, lagrimeando.

— Hice algo horrendo —se dio cuenta, cubriéndose el rostro con la manos para no mostrar sus lágrimas.

La ira y el dolor me invadieron.

— ¿Dices que lo que hicimos fue algo horrendo? —exigí saber.

— No, lo que hicimos fue algo hermoso —me aseguró—. Pero he lastimado los sentimientos de alguien. He traicionado su confianza. Yo no soy este tipo de chica.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Otra vez, Bella? —me estaba molestando—. ¿Volveremos a separarnos por tercera vez?

Ella no contestó, solamente negaba.

¿Negaba… qué?

— ¿Qué estás negando? ¿No vamos a separarnos o no vas a estar conmigo? —Refunfuñé, sin desear hacer una escena por mi familia y los vecinos—. ¿Quieres que vuelva en unos años para que volvamos a la misma situación?

— ¡Sé prudente, por favor! —Me pidió, entre llantos—. ¡No es fácil para mí!

— ¿Y crees que para mí lo es? ¿Oír cómo pones a alguien más encima de mí? —gemí.

— No lo estoy poniendo encima de ti —replicó.

— Pero no estoy encima de él —objeté y ella volvió a llorar.

No, no debía quebrarme por su llanto. Ella fue consciente de lo que hizo. Pudo rechazarme una segunda vez. Pudo optar no venir hasta aquí. No le sentiría lástima, pero diablos que lo deseaba.

— Mira, no sé qué es lo que planeas hacer —dije—. Pero si me quieres como una aventura… no me vuelvas a ver. Porque tú no lo eres para mí, eres muchísimo más que eso.

— ¡No eres una aventura para mí! Pero esto ha sido incorrecto. No debió ser de la forma en que lo fue. Hay formas de separarse y formas de unirse, ésta no fue la indicada —explicó entre lágrimas.

— Lo sentiste —dije lentamente—. Y solamente por eso, fue la indicada.

Ella me observó durante largos segundos, frunciendo los labios. Esto no sería fácil. Si ella me amara tanto como juraba, podría cortar con aquél hombre.

— Como prefieras —fueron mis últimas palabras y me marché, sin despedirme de mi familia, sin despedirme de ella.

Esa noche terminé por embriagarme más de la cuenta, pero asegurándome de no terminar con otra mujer, porque cualquiera que sea me recordaría a su aroma. Cualquier mujer me recordaba a ella y a lo mucho que me había hecho feliz y lastimado en pocas horas. Quien decía que yo era un hombre valiente, mentía. Era un cobarde y muerto de miedo por no tenerla a mi lado.

El ejército se comunicó conmigo al día siguiente a través de mi familia, que era el único teléfono fijo que tenían para encontrarme, avisándome que habría un acto de la presidencia en el cual sería necesario la presencia de algunos soldados sobrevivientes de Vietnam. No me encontraba en una posición para marcharme, pero en cierta forma lo estaba. Aunque eran pocos los días, le pedí a mi familia que no le dijese a Bella cuantos serían. Necesitábamos pensar.

Me encontraba en la estación de tren camino a mi viaje a Washington D.C evaluando una y otra vez si Bella tenía razón al no haber sido prudente en aquél entonces. ¿Debí haberme comportado de una manera forma? ¿Debí haber esperado a que terminara con su próximo prometido antes de tomarla y reclamarla como mía? ¿Había sido un error?

Y me quedé pensando que, por más que alguien fuese el amor de tu vida, no necesariamente significa que debas continuar con esa persona durante el resto existencia. Solamente como un buen recuerdo. Y dolía reconocerlo, quizás esa era la forma en la que debía ser.

O al menos… eso pensé hasta que la oí llamarme, buscándome entre la gente.

Me di la vuelta y ella corrió hacia mi dirección. Se paró en frente de mí, respirando agitada.

— Quizás fue inapropiado… —comenzó a decir y luego se acercó a abrazarme.

Yo la acepté en mis brazos, confundido.

— ¡Pero diablos que fue correcto! —juró mirándome a los ojos.

Y la besé. _Para siempre_.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir la historia :) x.**


End file.
